el guerrero de la luna
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: shikamaru y temari confiesan lo sienten, pero la vida de shikamaru da un giro y ahora están separados. mentiras y una posible guerra se interponen entre los dos, pero ellos no piensan rendirse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia la escribo a pedido de YyessyY que quería un fic donde Shikamaru mostrara sus habilidades como guerrero.**_

_**Sin nada que decir, les dejo esta DIMINUTA introducción…. Prometo que el segundo capitulo si será largo (al menos mas largo que este)**_

**Capitulo 1: giro en mi vida**

Temari caminaba por las calles de Suna perdida en sus pensamientos. El kazekage le había asignado la misión de escoltar al enviado de konoha y al descubrir que era Shikamaru no se sintió capaz de hablarle. Lo había llevado a donde su hermano y luego a la habitación que le habían asignado en su visita sin mediar palabras con él.

No podía verlo a la cara. Ella sentía por él algo más profundo que una simple amistad, pero no podía decírselo. Temari era famosa en la aldea por mantener relaciones de poca duración y le asustaba el hecho de que Shikamaru creyera que para ella, él era otro chico más en su lista.

Armándose de valor para enfrentarse a lo que pudiera pasar, Temari entro sin avisar al cuarto de Shikamaru y le dijo:

- te amo, pero si no quieres tener nada conmigo por mi actitud tan libertina lo entenderé

Ante esa confesión Shikamaru se quedo sin habla. Nunca pensó que Temari fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso y él no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad que le estaba brindando, nunca más. La tomo de los brazos y mirándola directamente a los ojos le dijo:

- Temari, conocerte a sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y se muy bien de tus "novios", ¿ya olvidaste que en varias ocasiones te ayude en tus citas? Pero eso no me importa yo te amo, y si no te lo dije antes fue porque temía que no me correspondieras o en el peor de los casos que estuvieras conmigo por lastima.

Al ver el dolor en los ojos de Shikamaru a decir esas palabras, Temari lo abrazo y le repetía una y otra vez en el oído lo mucho que lo quería. El abrazo les pareció eterno, no era una típica declaración de amor, pero para ellos fue más que perfecto saber que sus sentimientos eran compartidos.

Al día siguiente Temari fue a ver a Shikamaru, pero al entrar a su habitación solo encontró una nota en la cama que decía:

"_tengo que regresar a la aldea, mis padres me han mandado a llamar y dicen que es urgente. Ellos nunca interrumpirían una misión a menos que se trate de algo de vida o muerte… espero que me perdones por no despedirme de ti y recuerda que te amo._

_Shikamaru"_

Ella se sentó en la cama sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. El día anterior se habían declarado y cuando vino a verlo, él no estaba. Solo esperaba que no hubiera ocurrido algo grave.

…..

* * *

Shikamaru entro sin saludar a los guardias de la puerta, estaba muy preocupado por lo que sus padres tenían que decirle. Cuando cruzo la puerta de su casa sintió un fuerte alivio al ver que sus padres estaban bien, su peor temor era que a uno de ellos le hubiera pasado algo malo. Entonces noto la presencia de un hombre de avanzada edad que no conocía, pero que su sexto sentido le indicaba que estaba involucrado en todo esto.

- ¿paso algo malo? – pregunto Shikamaru mientras miraba detenidamente al hombre mayor.

- no veo motivos para alargar esto. – dijo Shikaku de repente – la verdad es que yo no soy tu padre, ni Yoshino tu madre. Tampoco te llamas Nara Shikamaru, tu verdadero nombre es Mikolo* Eiji** y ese hombre fue enviado por tu familia materna para llevarte con ella, él se llama Tukusama***Raito****… si te opones, una guerra podría desatarse y konoha tiene las de perder. Por favor, no hagas preguntas, solo recoge tus cosas y vete.

Esas palabras dejaron en shock a Shikamaru, nunca se había imaginado que lo que sus padres querían decirle era que en realidad no lo eran y que además lo estaban echando sin siquiera explicarle bien las cosas. Quería protestar y exigir lo que por derecho le pertenecía, quería negarse a irse de la aldea, pero su cuerpo no le reaccionaba y se sorprendió a verse a si mismo recogiendo sus pertenencias y saliendo de la aldea con ese hombre del cual no sabia nada. Estaba demasiado impactado como para pensar, pero la amenaza de una guerra y la frialdad casi inhumana con que sus padres se habían desecho de él basto para que decidiera irse de la aldea sin despedirse de nadie.

…

* * *

Después de asegurarse de que Shikamaru ya no estaba en la aldea, Yoshino y Shikaku lloraron la perdida de su hijo. De seguro él los odiaría por la forma en que le dijeron las cosas y se preguntaban en silencio el motivo que les hizo creer que ese era el mejor método.

Quizá lo mejor hubiera sido explicarle detalladamente los detalles de cómo había llegado con ellos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentaciones. La verdad era que nunca lo volverían a ver, la madre biológica dejo en claro que pensaba romper todo lazo con konoha y cualquier persona o aldea que tuviera una relación con ella.

…

* * *

*Mikolo es un apellido japonés que significa paciencia.

**Eiji: espléndido gobernador

***apellido que significa guerrero.

****nombre que significa luz


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: verdades a medias.

Shikamaru caminaba en silencio al lado de Raito, no le importaba que tan lejos iban a irse o el motivo por el que repentinamente sus padres biológicos se interesaban en él, la verdad era que no podría volver a ver a su familia, amigos y tampoco a Temari. Ni siquiera se había despedido de ellos y eso le provocaba una gran tristeza.

Después de dos días de viaje Shikamaru pudo ver el desierto que rodeaba a Suna y sintió una fuerte tentación de ir al lado de su princesa y pedir que lo alojaran, pero si hacia eso lo único que conseguiría seria que se iniciara una guerra.

"_no seria justo que muchos murieran o salgan heridos por mi culpa. Nunca podría ser feliz sabiendo que para ellos otros tuvieron que sacrificar su felicidad… este es mi destino, mi cruel destino y debo aceptarlo. Espero que Temari se haya confundido al decir que me amaba, de esa manera no sufrirá con mi partida"_

Shikamaru suspiro para borrar esos pensamientos de su mente e intento sin éxito que un par de lágrimas no se escaparan de sus ojos. Raito lo miraba sin decir nada, entendía que no debía ser fácil para su protegido esa situación y lo mejor era dejarlo que se desahogara un poco.

El anciano se arrodillo en el suelo y comenzó a dibujar unos símbolos en la tierra cuando termino de hacerlo le indico a Shikamaru con la cabeza que entrara en él y una vez que los dos estuvieron dentro, Raito realizo unos sellos haciendo que ambos desaparecieran en una cortina de humo.

Una vez que el humo se disperso Shikamaru noto que se encontraban en un lugar diferente, todo a su alrededor eran montañas rocosas, nunca antes había visto un lugar tan frio como ese y no había que ser un genio para saber que ese hombre había usado un tipo de teletransportacion.

- a pie nos tomaría 4 meses llegar. Aun debemos seguir rio abajo hasta la costa para después tomar un barco y llegar a la isla donde se encuentra su nuevo hogar. Serán varios días de viaje, si quieres detenerte a descansar un rato solo dímelo – dijo Raito pacientemente

- me da lo mismo.

Ante la frialdad de la respuesta el hombre mayor no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Caminaron nuevamente en silencio atreves de las rocas hasta que vieron a un hombre sentado en una roca a poca distancia de ellos.

El desconocido era de cabello largo y negro atado en una coleta baja con ojos cafés, era alto y aparentaba tener unos 35 años. El hombre se acerco a Shikamaru corriendo para poder abrazarlo, pero al ver que su abrazo no era correspondido miro seriamente, pero a la vez con tristeza a Raito.

- a mi tampoco me reconoció… debe ser consiente que él era muy pequeño cuando se fue y el tiempo no es precisamente algo que este a nuestro favor. – explico Raito al hombre que acababa de llegar – será mejor tener paciencia y no apresurar las cosas.

- para ti es fácil decirlo.

- se que no será fácil, pero es algo necesario. Debería empezar por recordarle quien es usted, yo me adelantare a avisar al resto.

- diles que nos demoraremos.

- por supuesto.

Diciendo eso Raito se va dejándolos solos. El hombre de cabello oscuro miro de forma melancólica a Shikamaru y realizando un enorme esfuerzo se presento ante él.

- ¿no te acuerdas de mi, Eiji? Soy tu padre.

Al escuchar esas palabras Shikamaru se coloco rojo de ira y trato de golpearlo sin éxito. El hombre parecía no entender el motivo por el que quería golpearlo y agarrándolo de ambas manos lo obligo a verle a la cara.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Eiji? ¿Por qué quieres golpearme? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

- le parece poco haber arruinado mi vida… mi nombre no es Eiji, ni usted es mi padre. No es más que un egoísta que destrozo todo lo que yo había planeado en mi vida. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

- yo quiero a mi hijo de vuelta.

- ¡QUE NO SOY SU HIJO!

Shikamaru golpea al hombre en el rostro. Ante ese gesto el hombre lo golpea aun mas fuerte haciendo que Shikamaru cayera al suelo con hilos de sangre en la boca. El hombre lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y mientras le limpiaba la sangre le pedía perdón.

Shikamaru no quería discutir en una pelea que sabía perdida. Ellos nunca le permitirían volver a konoha y eso lo entristecía, pero no iba a dejar que ese hombre se diera cuenta de lo mal que se sentía. Se levanto del suelo y se cruzo de brazos esperando que él le indicara el camino.

El hombre primero lo miro con tristeza, pero luego ese sentimiento fue cambiado por uno de odio. Odiaba a konoha por lo que le habían hecho a su hijo. Ese cambio de actitud no paso desapercibido por Shikamaru que entendió que debía cambiar un poco su forma de actuar o esas personas atacarían a konoha.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a permanecer aquí señor Mikolo? – pregunto Shikamaru sin importarle la respuesta.

- soy tu padre, no me llames de esa manera, hijo.

- yo nunca lo llamare de esa manera y preferiría que no me dijera que soy su hijo. – respondió Shikamaru fríamente intentando contener la rabia y desprecio que sentía hacia ese hombre

- en ese caso llámame por mi nombre, es Toshio* y antes de ir con tu madre hay algo que quiero mostrarte. Sígueme.

Shikamaru obedeció sin decir nada y sin dejar su pose defensiva. Toshio lo llevo por un camino rocoso hasta una especie de claro donde lo invito a sentarse a su lado. Shikamaru obedeció nuevamente sin deseos de hacerlo intentando ser lo mas amable posible para evitar que ese hombre atacara a su aldea.

"_solo lo soportare por eso, por evitar una guerra."_

Se decía una y otra vez Shikamaru para convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero la voz de Toshio lo hizo volver a la realidad.

- tenias cuatro años, casi cinco. No es posible que no recuerdes nada, debe a ver algo.

- lamento decepcionarlo, pero no se de que me esta hablando. Además… ¿Por qué aparece hasta ahora?

- creímos que habías muerto y hace poco nos enteramos de que estábamos equivocados… intentare ser paciente ya que no recuerdas nada, pero algo que no debes olvidar es lo mucho que tu madre y yo te amamos

- si tanto me quieren porque me hacen esto. ¿Por qué me separaron de mis amigos? Ustedes no son más que unos egoístas, yo tenía una vida y ustedes me la quitaron.

- en verdad no recuerdas nada – dijo Toshio con lagrimas en los ojos – poco antes de que tuvieras cinco te dejamos solo en la casa y cuando regresamos … la casa estaba en llamas y los responsables eran unos shinobis de konoha. ¿no lo recuerdas? Ellos te separaron de nosotros y luego te han hecho vivir esa mentira. Ellos no te quieren, solo te estaban utilizando y asegurándose de que no te fueras de su aldea. Eiji, entiéndelo.

- eso no es verdad.

- se que te gustaría creer que lo que viviste en esa aldea fue verdad, pero no es así. Por eso no queremos que ninguno de konoha vuelva a estar contigo, ni ellos ni sus aliados. No queremos que te lastimen mas de lo que ya lo han hecho… ¿Por qué crees que todos los que conoces son ninjas? Ellos fueron entrenados para hacerte creer que esa ilusión era verdadera… tu eres un Mikolo y puedo probártelo si me dejas hacerlo.

Shikamaru le permitió que hiciera lo que pensara hacer, de esa manera sabría el motivo por el que ese hombre se empeñaba en decir que era su hijo Eiji. Toshio le pidió que se quitara la camisa a lo que Shikamaru obedeció y vio a Toshio señalar una marca en forma de luna que tenia a la altura del corazón.

- ¿esa es su gran prueba?- pregunto Shikamaru en tono burlón.

- los Mikolo somos guerreros y una marca a la altura del corazón en forma de sol o luna es la forma en que somos reconocidos. Yo soy un guerrero del sol por poseer esa marca y tú eres un guerrero de la luna por tener la marca de la luna. Además los Mikolo poseemos una habilidad especial y única, esa es la verdadera prueba que pienso mostrarte.

Toshio se quito su camisa y señalo la marca en forma de sol que estaba en su pecho. Una vez que se aseguro de que tenía la atención de su hijo coloco su mano sobre la marca. Una luz amarilla empezó a surgir de esa marca y cuando Toshio retiro la mano, en ella apareció una espada.

- esta es la prueba. Los que nacen como un Mikolo tienen en su interior cuatro armas sagradas. La espada, la daga y el arco son comunes para todos, pero la cuarta es única como tus huellas digitales. Tú puedes hacer lo mismo, lo único que tienes que hacer es concentrarte en la forma del arma y colocar tu mano sobre la marca para que aparezca. Las armas de todos los guerreros son iguales a excepción de que tu espada tendrá tallado a la luna en el mismo lugar donde la mía tiene tallado el sol.

Shikamaru no creía ser capaz de hacer eso, pero algo en su interior le decía que si por lo que hiso exactamente lo que aquel hombre le había dicho y se sorprendió al ver salir de su cuerpo la espada que él le había dicho.

"_esto debe ser una ilusión, este hombre no puede estar diciendo la verdad. Mis amigos no pueden haberme engañado… ¿o si? ¿Mi vida fue una mentira? ¿Temari nunca me amo?"_

Esos pensamientos hicieron que Shikamaru empezara a llorar. Ese hombre podría ser su padre y todo lo que creyó que era verdad ser una mentira. La idea de que sus amigos lo estuvieran utilizando, de que sus padres en verdad nunca lo quisieran y que Temari no lo amara era demasiado para él.

Toshio se dio cuenta de ello y por eso lo abrazo para intentar consolarlo, pero Shikamaru lo empujo para que se apartara. Toshio no quiso insistir, sabia que para él asimilar todo eso debía ser muy difícil, sobre todo si no recordaba lo que vivió junto a él.

- ya sabes la verdad, pero no te obligare a que me trates como tu padre. Yo me ganare ese cariño. Por favor, tranquilízate. Vamos a casa.

Shikamaru lo miro aun incrédulo de lo que estaba pasando, pero dispuesto a llegar a la verdad de todo. Camino a su lado en silencio y tratando de comprender como era posible que su vida hubiera cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo

…..

* * *

Temari caminaba directo a konoha a buscar a Shikamaru. Estaba preocupada por no tener noticias de él. A pesar de que quería llegar lo más pronto posible su cuerpo pensaba otra cosa y se detuvo en una casa de té a descansar. Adentro escucho como dos hombres hablaban muy animadamente

- los de konoha son unos estúpidos, sobre todo esos Nara.

- y que me dices de los Mikolo…solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se destruyan mutuamente.

- y de eso nos encargaremos nosotros.

Temari no lo pensó mucho y se acerco a ellos haciéndoles creer que estaba interesada en ellos. Cuando los vio bajar la guardia los noqueo con su abanico y se los llevo a konoha para que los interrogaran. No sabia quienes eran lo Mikolo o la relación que pudieran tener con los Nara, pero su instinto le decía que pronto se enteraría y que no debía dejar escapar a esos dos.

….

* * *

*Toshio significa héroe, líder excepcional.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: reto

Shikamaru miraba distraídamente el oleaje. Le estaba costando mucho asimilar todo lo que le estaba pasando y en el fondo de su corazón esperaba que todo fuera mentira.

Toshio simplemente lo observaba en silencio como lo venia haciendo desde que le había dicho lo que a su parecer era la verdad. Empezaba a preocuparse por la forma en que su hijo estaba enfrentando lo que le había dicho

"_pronto llegaremos a casa y él sigue igual de triste… tal ves yo deba..."_

Toshio se acerco a Shikamaru y con una sonrisa en los labios le dijo:

- me meteré en problemas, pero confiare en tus sentimientos. Es probable que tus amigos no estuvieran enterados de esto o que se trate de un grupo a parte y no de toda la aldea como vengo pensando. Iré a investigar, pero ya no estés tan triste…. Supongo que tendrás que llegar tu solo, lo único que debes hacer es preguntar en el muelle por la casa de Naomi*. Bueno, yo me voy y espero traer noticias que te gusten.

- ¡espera! – grito Shikamaru, pero el hombre ya había desaparecido en una cortina de humo - ¿Quién es Naomi y como la voy a reconocer?

….

* * *

Dos hombres permanecían sentados en una oscura sala, enfrente de ellos estaban Inoichi con Ibiki que acababan de efectuar su "interrogatorio" y se dirigían a ver a Tsunade. Lo que habían descubierto era algo más complejo que un simple caso de custodia.

- ¿descubrieron algo interesante? – pregunto Tsunade apenas los vio entrar a su oficina. Ellos parecían no estar seguros de hablar en presencia de Temari – no se preocupen por ella, después de todo fue quien los capturo

- en ese caso... – tomo la iniciativa Ibiki – lo que tenemos que decir es muy serio. Ellos hacían parte de un grupo llamado Mazu** que pretende apoderase de la aldea del cielo atreves de los Mikolo. Ellos se unieron a un grupo de renegados de konoha hace 12 años y planearon hacer que ambas aldeas se destruyeran entre si. Para ello secuestraron a Mikolo Eiji, le borraron la memoria y lo abandonaron en los alrededores de la aldea con la intención de que la aldea del cielo atacar a konoha por haberlo raptado, ellos fueron lo que hicieron eso. El problema surgió en que efectuaron demasiado bien su plan y dieron al chico de 4 años por muerto.

- por eso han hecho esto – prosiguió hablando Inoichi – ellos son los responsables de que los Mikolo se enteraran del paradero de Shikamaru y lo hicieron de tal forma que se aseguraran de iniciar una guerra.

- en ese caso lo único que debemos hacer es informar al kage de esa aldea – dijo Tsunade mientras se levantaba – debemos llevar a los prisioneros con nosotros o de lo contrario no nos creerían. ¿alguno sabe como llegar a la aldea esa? – al ver que nadie respondía afirmativamente Tsunade suspiro y desvió su mirada a un árbol afuera de la torre – esto no va a ser tan sencillo como pensé.

En ese momento entra Shizune muy alterada y gritando:

- los prisioneros que estaban en la sala de interrogatorios han escapado.

- avisa a los escuadrones de rastreo, no podemos permitir que escapen – ordeno Tsunade

Temari salto por la ventana para buscar personalmente a esos "ninjas". Por culpa de ellos Shikamaru ya no podía estar con ella y eso la enfurecía. En ese momento Naruto y Kiba se unen a su búsqueda, akamaru había encontrado su olor y se dirigían en ese momento a su paradero. Lo que vieron los dejo sin palabras.

Un desconocido había noqueado a los prisioneros con un Bô*** plateado. La forma en que ese hombre miraba a ese par demostraba que los odiaba profundamente. Naruto decidió arriesgarse y le pregunto que relación tenía con ese par a lo que el hombre respondió:

- mi nombre es Mikolo Toshio.

Esa respuesta le basto a Temari que supuso que era el padre biológico de Shikamaru, en cambio Naruto y Kiba estaban algo confundidos.

- supongo que es el padre biológico de Shikamaru, el hombre que se lo llevo amenazándonos con una guerra y que por lo que veo ya descubrió que ni konoha ni sus aliados tiene algo que ver con todo esto – dijo notoriamente molesta Temari

- en eso tiene razón – respondió Toshio – soy su padre y ya no veo motivos por el que deba a ver una guerra. Aunque es muy cuestionable la forma en que lo hokages ha estado manejando esta situación, en otras palabras son cómplices.

- no puede hablarnos de esa manera – grito Naruto – usted no sabe nada, además no creo que Shikamaru quiera estar con usted – Toshio empieza a molestarse por las palabras de Naruto, pero eso el rubio parece no notarlo - usted es igual de criminal que ellos, lo esta reteniendo en contra de su voluntad y por lo que sé le ha prohibido tener un contacto con nosotros – Kiba y Temari intentan hacer que se calle sin éxito – usted es igual o peor que ellos, ¿Qué clase de padre cree que es? Usted no es el padre se Shikamaru, ese puesto es de Shikaku Nara que a diferencia de usted si sabe como tratarlo. No lo conoce y toma decisiones sin su consentimiento. Nosotros somos sus amigos y si es necesario que vayamos hasta la aldea del cielo por él, lo haremos. ¡eso puede jurarlo! Así que decida, tráigalo o nosotros lo buscamos.

Finalmente Kiba y Temari logran taparle al boca a Naruto. No era conveniente provocar a ese hombre de esa manera cuando hasta hace unos minutos era un enemigo. De repente el hombre hablo con una extraña seguridad

- les propongo un reto. Si llegan a mi casa en menos de un mes, no pondré objeciones en que estén con su "amigo", de lo contrario deberán olvidarse de él para siempre. Las reglas son muy sencillas: llegar a la puerta de mi casa antes de un mes, pueden usar sus técnicas ninjas, deben ir solo ustedes tres y entrar a la vez. Por mi parte, les pondré uno que otro impedimento. ¿que dicen? ¿aceptan?

Los tres ninjas se miraron entre si, lo que les proponían era demasiado…. ¿bueno? Pero los deseos de volver a ver a Shikamaru pudieron más que su instinto ninja y aceptaron su propuesta. En ese momento Toshio sonrió de medio lado y desapareció en una nube de humo.

…..

* * *

Shikamaru caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de esa aldea desconocida. Miraba de un lado a otro el lugar tratando de sentirse cómodo, pero sencillamente no podía evitar sentirse como un extraño. Después de a ver vagado por varias horas entro a un restaurante para preguntar por esa mujer.

El restaurante era pequeño y acogedor. Había paneles que daban privacidad a las pocas mesas que había, también una barra con bancos, pero no había ninguna persona. Se sentó aburrido en una de las mesas mas apartadas y al poco tiempo una mesera le pregunto que deseaba

- ¿sabe donde puedo encontrar a una tal Naomi? – pregunto Shikamaru

- ¿Naomi? – repitió sorprendida la mesera – pues... la dueña del lugar se llama de esa manera. Iré por ella

Diciendo eso la mesera desaparición tras una de la puertas del local. Shikamaru aprovecho el momento para perderse en las nubes, única cosa en su vida que al parecer no iba a cambiar y eso le daba cierta tranquilidad a su perturbada alma.

…

* * *

Tsunade estaba sumamente sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando. Había algo que no le gustaba de todo eso, pero no iba a desperdiciar la tal ves única oportunidad que tenían de recuperar a Shikamaru.

- el problema es que nadie sabe donde queda esa aldea – dijo finalmente Tsunade – yo les doy mi permiso para ir, pero no puedo ayudarlo.

- no se preocupe, nosotros ya encontraremos el modo – dijo Temari tratando mas de convencerse a si misma que a Tsunade – en este caso lo mejor será irnos ya a investigar.

Después de hacer una reverencia de despedida los shinobis salieron de la oficina de la Hokage rumbo a la biblioteca en busca de un mapa que les ayude a encontrar el paradero de esa aldea.

….

* * *

- no puedo creer esto.

La dulce voz de una mujer sacó de sus pensamientos a Shikamaru que al voltear se encontró con una mujer muy hermosa. Ella tenia un vestido de tiras cruzados en distintos tonos de azul y verde****. Su cabello era largo hasta el suelo y daba la impresión de que cambiaba de color cada segundo al igual que sus ojos. Su cuerpo parecía despedir un suave, dulce y relajante aroma.

- eres tu – dijo la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos mientras lo abrazaba – mi pequeño Eiji. Finalmente has vuelto.

Shikamaru quería soltarse de su abrazo, pero este le transmitía una extraña calidez que lo hacia sentir protegido y simplemente se dejo llevar por el momento. El sueño fue venciéndolo lentamente hasta que finalmente se quedo dormido. Naomi sonreía al darse cuenta de ello y con cuidado lo cargo entre sus brazos hasta un cuarto que había atrás donde lo dejo dormir en una cómoda cama.

….

* * *

Después de un día entero mirando mapas, Naruto y Kiba comenzaban a impacientarse. No tenían la más remota idea de donde se encontraba esa aldea. En cambio Temari no dejaba de mirar los mapas esperando encontrar la aldea.

Naruto realizo unos seños y apareció Gamakichi***** esperando que él les ayudara a leer mas rápido los mapas.

- ¿Qué buscan? – pregunto algo molesto por la petición Gamakichi

- la aldea del cielo – respondió Temari sin dejar de ver los mapas

- ¿¡la aldea del cielo! – pregunto sorprendido antes de girarse a ver a Naruto y decirle seriamente - ¿estas seguro de querer ir a ese lugar? A pie son como 4 meses de viaje y los alrededores no son precisamente un lugar muy turístico. No se porque quieren ir y no me interesa saberlo – el sapo le entrega a Naruto un pergamino diciéndole – es un jutsu de teletransportacion que te dejara en la cordillera de los picos negros, una vez que estén en es lugar deberán seguir rio abajo y cruzar el mar hasta llegar a una isla… hasta hace unos meses teníamos problemas con ellos y por eso no puedo ayudarte mas

- esto sin duda es una gran avance – dijo Kiba quitándole el pergamino a Naruto

- yo me voy

El sapo desapareció tras una cortina de humo, pero dejándoles una luz de esperanza a los tres ninjas en especial a Temari

"_Dentro de poco me reuniré contigo"_

Pensó la rubia mientras los tres hacían los preparativos del jutsu.

…..

* * *

Toshio entro en el restaurante de su esposa Naomi y apenas la vio le dijo lo que había averiguado.

- en ese caso se trata de algo mas serio de lo que pensé – dijo Naomi – dudo que ellos se detengan tan fácilmente. No soporto la idea de volver a perderlo…

- eso no sucederá – dijo Toshio limpiándole las lagrimas a su esposa que habían empezado a surcar su rostro – si Eiji aprende a manejar su poder como guerrero de la luna y tus habilidades de hechicera se volverá muy fuerte y ellos no podrán seguir tras él. va a estar bien, no te preocupes… ahora ayúdame a poner unas trampas

-¿trampas?

- quiero probar si son de fiar esos ninjas de konoha y Suna. Confía en mi y veras como mejoraran las cosas.

…

* * *

*Naomi es un nombre que significa bello tanto en japonés como en hebreo. También puede escribirse como Nahomi, entre otras variantes.

** Mazu es primero en japonés. Se usa como un adjetivo.

***El Rokushaku Bô es el bastón largo que conocemos más comúnmente como Bô. La palabra Bô hace referencia a bastón. Este tiene seis (roku) shaku (antigua medida japonesa) de largo, que equivale a 180 cms aproximadamente. Debido a su longitud nos proporciona una amplia ventaja en el combate contra adversarios desarmados o con armas cortas. El Bô también es usado como garrocha para sobrepasar obstáculos.

****si quieren ver el vestido vayan a mi perfil y encontraran un enlace

***** Sapo que invoco Naruto por error en la pelea contra Gaara.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: camino a la isla del cielo.

Finalmente los preparativos del jutsu de teletransportacion estaban listos y los tres ninjas se encontraban en círculo alrededor del pergamino. Después de realizar una serie de sellos, una espesa nube de humo los rodeo y cuando se disperso se encontraban en la cordillera de los picos negros.

- este lugar es escalofriante. – dijo Naruto.

- debemos seguir, no sabemos que tan lejos estemos y no quiero arriesgarme a que el tiempo que tenemos no sea suficiente. – dijo Temari - Después de todo nos dio un mes para llegar a un lugar que se encuentra a cuatro meses de distancia.

Los ninja de la hoja se mostraron de acuerdo y empezaron a caminar por la roca escarpada. Tras una hora de caminata llegaron al rio. Todo les estaba resultando muy fácil, sus habilidades ninjas les habían permitido andar entre las rocas sin mucho problema. Naruto y Kiba corrían hasta el rio mientras que Temari se quedo atrás sumida en sus pensamientos.

"_esto no esta bien, esta resultando demasiado fácil. Él sabe que somos ninjas y que podíamos pasar por este lugar sin problemas… hemos llegado tan lejos y ese rio no parece una ilusión…. Debe haber algún truco, en algún lado"_

En ese momento el grito de Naruto llamo la atención de Temari que al voltear la vista hacia donde estaban los ninjas de konoha descubrió que estos estaban atrapados por unos tentáculos naranja que salían del agua. Tomo su abanico y con su Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (Gran remolino cortante) corto los tentáculos liberando a los ninjas, pero antes de que pudiera bajar la guardia ella fue atrapada por la espalda por una liana que salía de entre las rocas.

La liana comenzaba a jalarla cuando fue cortada por un kunei de Naruto. Los ninjas instintivamente se reunieron donde estaba Temari. Juntaron sus espaldas y con kunei en mano miraban atentamente a todas partes para no volver a ser sorprendidos, pero eso de nada les sirvió. La tierra comenzó a temblar y finalmente los ninjas cayeron por una grieta que se había abierto debajo de ellos.

El golpe que recibieron a caer los dejo aturdidos y la oscuridad que los envolvía no les dejaba ver más allá de un par de metros. Fue Kiba que usando su agudo sentido del olfato los logro reunir.

- debemos encontrar la salida. Kiba ¿puedes guiarnos? – dijo Temari

- creo que si, puedo sentir el olor a agua del rio que corre sobre nosotros. Podemos intentar seguirlo y encontrar una salida

De repente, las lianas volvieron a atraparlos impidiéndoles moverse. Las lianas empezaban a apretarlos tan fuerte que les cortaba el suministro de aire, la mente se les comenzaba a nublar y finalmente perdieron el conocimiento.

" _Temari, conocerte a sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y se muy bien de tus "novios", ¿ya olvidaste que en varias ocasiones te ayude en tus citas? Pero eso no me importa yo te amo, y si no te lo dije antes fue porque temía que no me correspondieras o en el peor de los casos que estuvieras conmigo por lastima."_

El recordar esas palabras que Shikamaru le había dicho y saber que por culpa de ese Toshio no volvería a verlo, nuevas fuerzas llegaron a Temari que estiro su mano hasta el portakuneis de Naruto y tomo un kunei que uso para cortar las lianas haciendo que los cuerpos inertes de Naruto y Kiba cayeran al suelo. El esfuerzo que había hecho para liberarlos había sido grande y finalmente ella también cayo inconsciente.

….

* * *

_- ¿mami? ¿eres tú? _

_Pregunto un pequeño niño mientras iba a la puerta de su casa, pero al llegar lo que vio fue a un par de personas que no conocía. El miedo lo invadió y trato de huir, pero uno de los hombres lo agarro fuertemente mientras que el otro prendía fuego a la casa. Asustado el niño gritaba cuando vio a su padre por la ventana, pero al parecer él no lo oía._

_Los misteriosos hombres se llevaron al pequeño y lo encerraron en una caja de madera con un único orificio para que respirara y por donde también le daban de comer. El pequeño permaneció dentro de la caja durante varios meses durante los cuales no hacia otra cosa que llorar y llamar a sus padres. Un día la caja se abrió y un tercer hombre apareció._

_Ese hombre le agarro del cabello tan fuerte que el pequeño no podía evitar dar gritos de dolor. Al hombre eso le parecía gracioso y había empezado a reír como un loco mientras decía unas palabras en un extraño lenguaje._

Shikamaru se despertó sobresaltado, el sueño que había tenido le producía una fuerte sensación de vacio y miedo. Todo le parecía muy real. Recordaba con cuidado cada detalle del mismo, el hombre que había visto por la ventana era Toshio. Entonces su mente se aclaro, no había sido un sueño…. Eso había sido un recuerdo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos producidas por la sensación que el sueño le producía, Shikamaru se arropo nuevamente intentando olvidarse de todo, aunque fuera por un momento. El cansancio emocional que le producía la situación que estaba viviendo fue suficiente para que se quedara dormido.

…

* * *

Una sensación de humedad en su rostro hizo que Temari se despertara. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con Akamaru que después de despertarla había ido a despertar a Kiba y Naruto.

"_supongo que tuvimos suerte de que no cayera junto con nosotros"_

Pensó Temari mientras esperaba que Naruto y Kiba despertaran. Una vez que todos estuvieron listos siguieron con su camino, esta vez con akamaru acompañándolos.

Después de haber viajado durante 3 días sin ningún inconveniente llegaron al final del camino. Una pared de rocas se encontraba enfrente de ellos y debajo de ella había una especie de lago.

- esa es agua salada – dijo Kiba – de seguro entra por medio de una cueva submarina, lo único que tenemos que hacer es nadar hasta la superficie, pero como no sabemos que tan lejos este… podría resultar peligroso.

- podría enviar a un clon de sombra para que haga el recorrido y cuando desaparezca ese conocimiento pasara a mi cabeza – dijo muy entusiasmado Naruto

- los clones de sombra no funcionan bajo el agua. – intervino Temari

- lo había olvidado – dijo bastante desilusionado Naruto.

Los tres se disponían a pensar en un plan cuando del pequeño lago salieron unos tentáculos naranja que se dirigían en dirección a ellos con intención de atraparlos. Los shinobis los esquivaban con bastante dificultad y empezaron a retroceder hasta que finalmente se encontraron fuera del alcance de esos tentáculos.

Naruto realizo un clon para poder hacer un rasengan con el que destruyo los tentáculos. Temari y Kiba se acercaron lentamente con la guardia en alto, pero al ver que no salían nuevamente decidieron aprovechar la oportunidad y arriesgarse.

Entraron al lago y comenzaron a nadar buscando la cueva. Cuando la encontraron se llevaron una sorpresa: los tentáculos eran de un calamar gigante que obstruía con su cuerpo la cueva. El calamar al notar su presencia los atrapo nuevamente. Naruto realizo dos clones que cayeron en la cabeza del calamar y luego lo atacaron con un rasengan.

El calamar soltó a los ninjas que aun tenia atrapados y Kiba aprovecho ese momento para usar junto con akamaru el Gatsuuga (Doble colmillo de perforación)* haciendo que el calamar se fuera del lugar. Inmediatamente los ninjas atravesaron la cueva y una vez del otro lado nadaron a la superficie.

Al sacar sus cabezas del agua se dieron cuenta de que se acercaba una fuerte tormenta y debían salir del mar pronto. Los ninjas empezaron a escalar un acantilado hasta que finalmente se encontraron a salvo.

- ¿de donde salió este acantilado? – pregunto Naruto

- eres idiota. La cueva se encuentra en la parte baja del acantilado. – respondió Kiba respirando con dificultad por el agotamiento que sentía – va a llover, mejor busquemos un refugio y descansemos un rato.

Los ninjas se escondieron de la fuerte tormenta en una cueva que encontraron. Kiba y Naruto se habían quedado dormidos, pero Temari no podía descansar. Su mente estaba concentrada en una sola cosa: reunirse con Shikamaru

Por eso, apenas que dejo de llover, lidero la búsqueda de un modo de ir hasta la isla y después de correr por la costa todo un día encontraron un muelle. No les costo mucho trabajo convencer al capitán de uno de los barcos en que los dejara ir con él y esa misma noche estaban en camino a la aldea del cielo

"_sigo pensando que esto esta resultando demasiado fácil… lo mas probable es que mas adelante estén las verdaderas trampas"_

Pensaba Temari mientras fijaba su vista en el cielo y recordaba con nostalgia todo lo que había vivido al lado de Shikamaru jurándose mentalmente que nada los volvería a separar

-¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?

…..

* * *

Shikamaru caminaba al lado de Toshio por un espeso bosque. Ese día empezaría su entrenamiento en el manejo de las armas sagradas, pero su mente estaba confundida desde aquel sueño-recuerdo que había tenido. No sabía si debía seguir ocultando que había recordado algo, el miedo lo invadía y lo peor era que no sabía a que exactamente le temía.

Toshio miro a Shikamaru y se entristeció al ver lo mal que estaba sobrellevando la situación.

"_quizás debo darle un par de días para que despeje su mente, esto no es fácil para él…. no, no puedo hacer eso. Hay indicios de que el grupo que quiere que la aldea del cielo y la de la hoja se destruyan mutuamente han vuelto a moverse y si no empieza a entrenar corre el riesgo de volver a ser un blanco"_

…

* * *

- no les gustaría un poco de té.

Los shinobis se sorprendieron al ver a una amable y hermosa mujer de cabello y ojos azules ofreciéndoles algo de beber. Cada uno tomo una taza, Naruto y Kiba se la bebieron de un trago mientras que Temari miraba atentamente el contenido de la suya. A su parecer algo no cuadraba con la actitud de la mujer, pero no sabia precisar que era.

De repente Naruto y Kiba cayeron inconscientes al suelo y entonces todo estuvo claro para Temari, esa mujer había puesto algún tipo de veneno en el té. La mujer sonrió satisfecha por el resultado y desapareció tras una cortina de humo sin que Temari pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

Temari olio el té y se dio cuenta de que tenia un sedante, el olor que lo delataba era muy tenue y por eso no se había dado cuenta antes. En ese momento el barco dejo de moverse, ella fue a la sala del capitán y descubrió que estaba vacía. Busco por todo el barco, pero aparte de ellos no había nadie más.

- su plan era dejarnos a la deriva.

Grito Temari mientras pateaba furiosa el piso de madera y luego fue a buscar un mapa o cualquier cosa que la ayudara a llegar a la isla del cielo, pero después de horas de búsqueda no encontró nada.

Mientras tanto Naruto y Kiba despertaban del sueño que les había producido beber ese té. Akamaru, que siempre estuvo junto a ellos, los llevo a la sala del capitán donde estaba Temari y ahí fue donde se enteraron de su situación. Nuevamente buscaron alguna pista, pero tuvieron el mismo resultado que Temari.

- ¿Por qué no seguimos navegando derecho? – propuso Naruto – tarde o temprano deberemos llegar a tierra firme ¿no creen?

- Naruto, si siquiera sabemos si estábamos hiendo en la dirección correcta. – dijo Temari molesta por toda esa situación – revise todo el barco mientras dormían y las reservas de comida, incluyendo las píldoras de soldado que trajimos, nos duraran como mucho dos semanas. No podemos arriesgarnos a escoger el camino equivocado. Además ninguno de nosotros es experto en navegación.

Temari salió a la cubierta del barco y se quedo mirando fijamente el cielo estrellado

"_podríamos usar el sol y las estrellas para guiarnos si tan solo supiéramos a que dirección debemos ir… norte, sur, este, oeste y los puntos cardinales que se encuentran dentro de ellos… hay demasiadas variables… necesito una pista"_

En ese momento una estrella fugaz paso volando y sin nada que perder Temari decidió que ese era el rumbo que debían coger. Después de informarle a los ninjas de la hoja y hacer una rápida organización de las labores a realizar mientras estuvieran en el barco, los shinobis se encontraban navegando en un mar desconocido y con la esperanza de haber elegido el camino correcto.

….

* * *

*Con esta técnica tanto Kiba como Akamaru (en forma humana) giran a gran velocidad para atacar al enemigo.


	5. Chapter 5

Se que el capitulo no es el mejor que he escrito, pero había cosa que debían saber. No sean malas (creo que esto solo lo leen mujeres) que estoy enferma y fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Hasta aquí llega la que denomino fase de introducción (me gusta mucho escribir introducciones largas) y a partir del siguiente capitulo comenzara lo que podría decirse es la verdadera historia.

Una última cosa que decir: ¡arriba la revolución! ¡Fic como géneros narrativos!

Capitulo 5: el fin de los problemas

Después de haber navegado durante días enteros los ninjas finalmente pueden ver una isla, pero entre la isla y el barco se encontraba Toshio con una espada en la mano. Temari, que se encontraba en la cubierta del barco, miraba a ese hombre con desprecio. Saltó del barco con su abanico listo para atacarlo a pesar de que Kiba y Naruto le gritaban que no lo hiciera.

Temari intento golpearlo con su abanico, pero su ataque fue detenido, sin ninguna dificultad, por la espada de Toshio. La facilidad con que ese hombre había detenido su ataque no hizo mas que enfurecerla y estaba dispuesta a darle un segundo golpe cuando Toshio, agarrándola del cabello, la arrojo hacia el barco. Los reflejos de Temari le permitieron dar un giro en el aire y colocando chakra en sus pies logro pararse sobre la superficie del barco.

En ese momento Toshio tomo con ambas manos la espada y la coloco sobre su cabeza. Un brillo dorado invadió su cuerpo y luego de lanzar una mirada de desprecio a los ninjas, realizo un golpe hacia delante con los pies juntos* haciendo que esa energía dorada impactara en el barco volviéndolo astillas.

Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru y Temari habían logrado salvarse por poco de ese ataque. Pero Toshio no se conformo con eso y con rápidos movimientos se acerco a Naruto e intento cortarlo con su espada fallando por escasos milímetros. Los ataques de Toshio eran muy rápidos y los shinobis no podían más que esquivarlos.

Usando su abanico Temari logro ganar algo de tiempo y con una señal de la cabeza les indico que la siguieran. Los shinobis corrieron a toda velocidad a la isla, pero una vez que pusieron los pies en la playa se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa: Toshio estaba en ese lugar

- ¿Cómo llego antes que nosotros? – dijo Kiba en voz baja

- no lo se, seguro uso un jutsu de teletransportacion. – dijo Temari – lo mejor será seguir.

En ese momento Toshio coloco su mano en su pecho y ante el asombro de los ninjas, sacó de su cuerpo el largo bastón plateado. Usando ese bastón, Toshio dibujo unos símbolos en el aire provocando que una densa cortina de humo apareciera y una vez que esta desapareció los ninjas se llevaron una terrible sorpresa: se encontraban en las puertas de konoha.

Los gritos de frustración de Naruto no se hicieron esperar seguidos por los de Kiba. Habían viajado durante dos semanas y ese hombre no tuvo ningún reparo en devolveros. Temari, por su parte se encontraba triste por haber perdido la única oportunidad que tenia de recuperar a Shikamaru. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin permiso y bañaron su rostro, no tenía sentido volver a ir a la aldea del cielo cuando ese hombre podía devolverlos con tanta facilidad.

- no podemos quedarnos así, debemos hacer algo – grito Naruto sacando a Temari de sus pensamientos – llamare a Gamakichi para ver si nos puede volver a ayudar. Tal ves él sepa algo útil sobre ese Toshio y evitar que nos vuelva a devolver

Al oír eso las energías de Temari volvieron a su cuerpo, esa era la luz al final del túnel que tanto esperaba. Naruto estaba realizando los sellos de la invocación cuando un AMBU se les acerco diciéndoles que debían ir de manera inmediata a la oficina de Tsunade.

Los ninjas obedecieron sorprendidos de que supieran que estaban de regreso y se sorprendieron aun mas cuando vieron en la mesa de Tsunade a Fukasaku**.

- ¿Cómo supo que estábamos de regreso? – pregunto curiosa Temari

- conozco de lo que es capaz Mikolo Toshio y la verdad ya se me hacia extraño que no hubieran regresado – dijo seriamente Fukasaku – apenas que Gamakichi me dijo lo que le pidió Naruto decidí que lo mejor era venir. Ustedes están jugando con fuego y si insisten en esto se van a quemar. Retar a ese hombre es tan peligroso como intentar besar a una serpiente venenosa.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Naruto confundido por toda esa situación

- primero dime que pasa exactamente. Se que aceptaron un reto Toshio, pero no se el motivo.

Tsunade tomo la palabra y le explico detalladamente la situación. Fukasaku no podía estar más confundido al escuchar eso, había algo que no encajaba

- esto no tiene el menor sentido – dijo de repente Fukasaku – si lo que dices es verdad ¿porque no quedarse con el chico? Pudieron haberlo utilizado de mejor manera.

- ¿a que te refieres? - pregunto Temari

- el poder de los Mikolo no es común. Cada uno nace con las tres armas sagradas y además tienen la posibilidad de crear una cuarta.

- ¿las armas sagradas? – pregunto sobresaltada Tsunade – hablas de la espada de la voluntad, la daga de la pureza y el arco que siempre acierta... se supone que esas armas desaparecieron.

- pues te equivocas. El creador original de las armas sagradas eligió a un hombre entre todos los que existen y le permitió poseer a él y su descendencia esas armas. De esa manera se aseguraba que no cayeran en manos equivocadas.

- creo que me perdí – intervino Naruto -¿podrías explicarnos de que habla?

- si claro. – respondió tranquilamente Fukasaku – hace más de un siglo existía un hombre cuyo nombre se perdió en el tiempo, pero que se hizo famoso por haber forjado unas armas de gran poder. Se destacaban de ellas tres, una era la espada de la voluntad que era tan poderosa como la fuerza de voluntad de quien la posee; la otra es la daga de la pureza capaz de purificar las energías, muy útil si se sabe usar; por ultimo el arco que siempre acierta y como su nombre lo dice todas las flechas que se disparen con él siempre darán en el blanco. Todos querían esas armas, pero ese hombre se negaba a dárselas a cualquiera. El tiempo pasaba y el hombre se hacia mas viejo, un día conoció a un Mikolo y decidió que ellos podrían proteger estas armas por lo que hizo una especie de jutsu que hacia que todos los que nacieran con sangre de Mikolo tuvieran en su interior esas tres armas… mas una cuarta que dependía de cada persona.

- eso es increíble –dijo Naruto en verdad sorprendido – así que el bastón plateado ese es un arma sagrada… así que ese es el poder de los Mikolo, un momento, ¿Por qué Shikamaru nunca lo uso?

- eso se debe a que le borraron la memoria creando un sello automático para sus habilidades, es algo común en la isla del cielo. Pero estas confundiendo las cosas, las armas sagradas fue un don que se les otorgo a los Mikolo mas no es su poder. Ellos ya poseían uno antes de ese día y era el hecho de ser guerreros de sol o de luna

-¿guerreros de sol o luna? – preguntaron a la vez los presentes

- así es. Los guerreros del sol tienen una marca de sol en la altura del corazón y al igual que el sol que brilla en el cielo poseen un gran poder capaz de dar vida... o quitarla, de seguro vieron un brillo dorado a su alrededor cuando los ataco que es prueba de que esta usando su poder como guerrero del sol. Los guerreros de la luna poseen una marca de la luna a la altura del corazón y también poseen un gran poder, pero este solo puede usarse bajo una condición…

- ¿Cuál? – preguntaron todos a la vez

- no lo se, solo se que como todo gran poder tiene grandes efectos secundarios en la persona que los usa, principalmente en los que poseen la marca de la luna. Me gustaría decirles mas, pero eso es todo lo que se con respecto a los Mikolo… lo que me preocupa es que esos sujetos no se hubieran quedado con el chico, según se el hijo de Toshio nació con la marca de la luna y además es hijo de Naomi, una hechicera de luz. Mires por donde lo mires no tiene sentido.

- ¿una hechicera? – pregunto incrédula Temari

- la magia que usan los hechiceros es diferente a la que usan los ninjas y en algunos casos es mas poderosa.

- ya veo a que te referías con eso – dijo Tsunade – lo mas lógico es que se quedaran con él… es obvio que traman algo mas grande que una guerra.

- eso es una buena información, pero… – dijo Temari – aun no nos dice porque no podemos intentar buscar a Shikamaru

- Toshio no siempre ha sido así, se comporta de es manera desde que perdió a Eiji y estoy seguro de que al recuperarlo no permitirá que nada ni nadie los separe nuevamente. No dudo que ese hombre empiece con una guerra y si bien las fuerzas militares de la aldea del cielo no son famosas, son las más poderosas que conozco. Konoha no tendría la menor oportunidad… lo mejor será que desisten, yo me voy y espero que acepten mi consejo.

Fukasaku desapareció en ese momento tras una cortina de humo llevándose con él toda esperanza de traer de vuelta a Shikamaru. Tsunade les prohibió volver a intentar ir a esa aldea y con el corazón roto, Temari partió de regreso a su aldea

…..

* * *

Shikamaru miraba las nubes desde la copa del árbol donde se encontraba. Si bien ese habito era muy común en él, desde que estaba en esa aldea lo hacia con mas frecuencia. No odiaba la aldea en si, en realidad había aprendido a tenerle cariño y con el pasar del tiempo mas recuerdos llegaban a su mente, lo que odiaba era que lo obligaran a estar en ese lugar. Le molestaba que no tuvieran en cuenta su opinión y que pretendieran que él simplemente se olvidara de su vida en konoha.

- ¿podrías bajar?

Esa dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No podía resistirse a la voz de Naomi, le resultaba hipnotizante. Bajo del árbol sin mucha prisa y se acerco a una distancia prudente de ella.

- ¿te sientes mal? – pregunto Naomi en verdad preocupada por su hijo – has estado muy distraído

- me gustaría… - Shikamaru no estaba seguro de seguir hablando, si bien Naomi era la persona en que mas confiaba no sabia hasta que punto podía hablar con ella – yo…

- si quieres algo solo pídelo

- ¡quiero volver a konoha! No quiero que me obliguen a estar aquí. Es mi vida y yo soy el único que puedo decidir sobre ella.

Naomi desvió su mirada, no le agradaba hablar de ese tema. Ella quería proteger a su hijo, pero él tenia razón al decir que no podían decidir por él.

- hablare con Toshio.

Se limito a decir Naomi mientras que se alejaba. Busco a su esposo y una vez que hablo con él sobre lo que pensaba su hijo sintió que era su deber defender los pensamientos de su hijo.

- debemos dejarlo ir – dijo Naomi

- no quiero que se vaya. Si se va lo perderemos para siempre

- él no quiere que lo obliguemos a estar aquí. Tú sabes que konoha no fue la que se lo llevo, todo fue un plan para iniciar una guerra. Él los conoce mejor que nosotros y si él quiere estar con ellos nosotros no lo podemos impedir. Además…. Puedes obligarlo a estar con nosotros, pero no a queremos. Lo único que conseguirás con esta actitud es que nos odie.

- pero…

- yo quiero que sea feliz, y si esa felicidad se encuentra lejos de nosotros… estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo. Solo piénsalo por un momento.

…

* * *

Temari llego sin ánimos a Suna. Estaba frustrada por no haber podido traer a Shikamaru y el recordar que él se había ido al día siguiente de que se declararan no hacia mas que entristecerla. A su alrededor habían hombres dispuestos a hacer todo por ganarse su corazón, pero este ya tenia dueño y ya se las ingeniaría para poder estar a su lado.

Fue directo a su cuarto con la firme intención de no salir hasta que supiera como estar junto a él. En ese momento alguien toca insistentemente a la puerta y al no obtener respuesta desliza una carta por debajo de la puerta.

Ella tomo la carta sin interés, pero al reconocer la letra todo eso cambio. Es carta la había escrito Shikamaru y decía:

"_Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto Temari, yo no esperaba que algo como esto pasaría en mi vida. No te preocupes por las tonterías que ese hombre que se llamar mi padre dijo, no hay peligro alguno en que leas esta carta. He logrado llegar a un acuerdo con ellos… me dejaran ir de regreso a konoha una vez que termine el entrenamiento que ellos desean que haga. Eso me tomara un par de años y solo te pido que seas paciente. Lamentablemente esta será la única carta que pueda escribirte, pero puedes estar segura de que te amo y que pronto, antes de que te lo imagines, estaremos juntos y nada volverá a separarnos."_

- debí suponer que encontrarías la manera de que estemos juntos y con gusto esperare tu regreso

Temari se acostó en la cama y se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro e imaginando todo lo que haría una vez que estuvieran de nuevo juntos

….

* * *

*es uno de los movimientos del Taiji jian - secuencia simplificada de 32 formas

**Es el sapo, hasta el momento, más pequeño de todos, no pertenece a la familia Gama, fue el mentor de Naruto y Jiraiya que les enseño ha aprender las técnicas del ermitaño. Es casi de 40 centímetros, de color verde, con cejas abultadas y barba blanca.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: el guerrero de la luna ataca.

"_ya han pasado casi dos años desde que Shikamaru se fue y aunque lo extrañe mucho… lo mejor será que permanezca lejos por un tiempo, mientras termina esta guerra"_

Pensó Temari mientras miraba desde la ventana de la oficina del kazekage las tropas de shinobis que se disponían a contraatacar un ataque de ninjas. Desvió su mirada a sus hermanos y los miembros del concejo que intentaban planear una estrategia de ataque y sabiendo que era su deber ayudar decidió dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en la situación más urgente.

- los civiles ya están en un refugio y las fuentes de agua y alimento están protegidas – anuncio Kankuro

- debemos planear nuestro ataque, seria demasiado riesgoso esperar a que nos vuelvan a atacar – dijo Gaara y luego de desviar su mirada a su hermana prosiguió hablando - ¿Qué sabemos sobre nuestros enemigos, Temari?

- son un pequeño grupo de no mas de 15 hombres. No llevan ninguna banda, pero podemos descartar a las otras cuatro grandes aldeas ninja por sus técnicas. Han atacado nuestros muros y algunos de nuestros escuadrones de forma aislada, pero asegurándose de causar el mayor daño; supongo que es una estrategia que poseen para compensar su desventaja numérica. Sus técnicas son principalmente de rayo, fuego y tierra, obviamente escogidos para que posean ventaja sobre nuestras técnicas de viento y tierra. Hasta el momento no se han presentados bajas conocidas en ninguno de los dos lados y desconocemos si posean algún equipo de apoyo

- ¿eso es todo? – pregunto uno de los miembros del concejo

- no, señor. Logramos identificar a su líder. Si bien todos nuestros enemigos siempre están encapuchados y lleva sombrero, su líder es el único que lleva estas prendas de color negro. Sugiero que lo capturemos y de esa manera los habremos debilitado considerablemente.

La reunión fue interrumpida en ese momento por una fuerte explosión. Temari se asomo por la ventana y vio como la aldea era cubierta por una espesa nube de humo. En ese momento un ninja entro en la oficina y grito:

- ¡han logrado destruir por completo el muro norte y debilitado el este! Atacaron, pero en estos momentos se encuentran retrocediendo.

- Kankuro, te quedaras en la puerta norte con un grupo de hombres y evitaras que ingresen a la aldea. Temari, te quedaras en caso de que traspasen a Kankuro o ingresen por otro lado. – dijo Gaara mientras se levantaba de su asiento – yo iré a ponerle fin a esto.

Todos asintieron a la idea. Los continuos ataques que habían iniciado hace ya tres meses estaban debilitando poco a poco a la aldea sin que pudieran hacer mucho, si esto no paraba pronto Suna se convertiría en un recuerdo.

Gaara y 50 shinobis fueron en persecución del pequeño grupo que tantos problemas les estaba causando. Corrieron tras ellos hasta que la aldea dejo de ser visible y sus oponentes se detuvieron. Gaara localizo en primera medida a quien Temari le había dicho que era el líder, no le costo mucho trabajo, su traje negro resaltaba sobre los blancos de sus subordinados.

- ¿POR QUE ATACAN A SUNA? – grito Gaara

Los ninjas enemigos dieron pasó a su líder que se acerco a unos metros a Gaara y metió su mano en su bolsillo para luego arrojar a los pies de los ninjas de Suna una muñeca ensangrentada mientras que uno de los encapuchados blancos decía:

-¿suficiente para ustedes?

Gaara tomo la muñeca entre sus manos, alguien los había atacado y ellos creían que Suna era la responsable. Él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que vidas inocentes se perdieran por una confusión y por eso se acerco al encapuchado negro diciendo:

- nosotros no atacamos a su aldea, esto es un error. No perdamos tiempo en esto, podemos ayudarlos a encontrar a los verdaderos culpables.

En ese momento vio Gaara que el encapuchado negro le dedicaba una frívola sonrisa de medio lado mientras alzaba su mano derecha. Los 14 ninjas de blanco se fueron en ese momento dejando consternados a los de Suna que por un momento bajaron la guardia creyendo que los habían convencido.

El ninja de negro aprovecho ese momento para intentar cortar a Gaara en dos con un kunei y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por su defensa de arena. Gaara dio un salto hacia atrás reuniéndose con su equipo y con su mano les indico que iniciaran el ataque.

Los 50 ninjas de Suna rodearon al ninja de negro con la firme intensión de intimidarlo, pero no consiguieron hacerlo temblar como esperaban y eso solo molesto a los ninjas de Suna los que inmediatamente empezaron a lanzarles shuriken.

El misteriosa ninja de negro no se movió de su posición, pero al parecer un campo de fuerza a su alrededor había bloqueado todos los ataques. Molestos, una a uno los de Suna se acercaron y lo atacaron con todas sus fuerzas, pero siempre sucedía lo mismo. Al final y después de horas de lucha, los 50 shinobis se encontraban sin energías y no habían podido quebrantar su defensa.

Gaara había visto toda la pelea buscando el momento perfecto, un punto débil en esa técnica, pero no encontró ninguna. Observo a su ejército y vio que ellos no podían seguir peleando, entonces recordó que los otros 14 enemigos se habían ido.

"_su intención era hacernos perder nuestras energías para que luego el resto de su equipo pudiera acabar sin problemas con nosotros"_

De repente el ninja de negro tomo las shuriken que le habían lanzado en un inicio y las lanzo a Gaara. La arena protegió al pelirrojo sin problema, pero había bloqueado para ello su vista momentáneamente y cuando la arena se quito de su campo visual se llevo una sorpresa: su equipo se encontraba inconsciente y el ninja de negro había desaparecido.

Rápidamente empezó a buscarlo con la vista aun incrédulo de que en pocos segundos hubiera acabado con 50 hombres, era algo increíble incluso sabiendo que los 50 shinobis estaban sin energía. En ese momento Gaara sintió temblar la tierra y usando su arena consiguió elevarse varios metros del suelo.

Al volver a ver al piso se encontró con el ninja de negro. Un extraño presentimiento se apodero de Gaara, había algo en ese hombre que no era normal y en contra de su sentido común envió la señal a Kankuro de que viniera con su equipo. De pronto observo como ese hombre sacaba una espada de su pecho, tal como Temari le había dicho hace años que hacían los Mikolo.

"_ya veo, el grupo que quiere que konoha y la aldea del cielo se destruyan mutuamente ahora los ataco haciéndose pasar por ninjas de Suna, este debe ser el famoso Mikolo Toshio"_

En ese momento el cuerpo del hombre de negro fue envuelto por una luz azul clara dejando a Gaara perplejo que tenia entendido que esa luz debía ser de color dorado, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo porque el ninja de negro hizo un rápido movimiento con la espada arrojando en su dirección una onda de luz. Gaara uso su defensa de arena, pero esta fue atravesada sin problema y arrojándolo al suelo.

Una vez en el piso intento levantarse, mas un dolor en sus piernas se lo impidió. Volteo su vista a la parte inferior de su cuerpo y observo el daño que ese ataque le había hecho a su cuerpo: sus piernas estaban destrozadas

- ¿QUIEN ERES?

Pregunto Gaara aun sabiendo la respuesta. El hombre de negro se acerco a él y mientras le sonreía lo obligo a beber un extraño líquido que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento de forma inmediata.

El ninja de negro hizo desaparecer su espada con un rápido movimiento de las manos y cuando finalmente vio cerca al equipo liderado por Kankuro simplemente se sentó en la arena.

…

* * *

Temari entro corriendo a los calabozos sin poder creer lo que su hermano Kankuro le había dicho.

"_es imposible, esto no puede ser verdad, aquí debe haber un error. Él es incapaz de hacer algo como esto"_

A pesar de que le habían ordenado no acercarse, ella debía verlo con sus propios ojos. Fue directo a la celda donde se encontraba el líder del "ejercito" enemigo. Lo observo detenidamente desde la pequeña reja que tenía la puerta de madera que los separaba; ese hombre estaba sentado en el suelo y al parecer estaba meditando usando una pose de manos que ella reconoció de inmediato

- ¡QUITATE EL SOMBRERO! ¡MUESTRAME TU ROSTRO!

Grito Temari en un último intento por negar la verdad. El hombre no la obedeció inmediatamente, pero cuando lo hizo dejo ver una cabellera negra y unos ojos cafés que reconoció Temari de inmediato

- ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

El pelinegro simplemente desvió la mirada a un punto vacio en la pared. Ese gesto enfureció aun más a Temari que sin pensar en las consecuencias entro en la celda y agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa le dijo:

- dime porque hiciste esto Shikamaru. Suna esta al borde de una crisis, mi hermano Gaara y un gran numero de ninjas están en el hospital debido a que tu les diste veneno.

Shikamaru siguió sin verla a la cara o dar respuesta a las preguntas que Temari le hacia. Ella estaba al borde de un colapso, había esperado reencontrarse con él durante casi dos años y ahora que nuevamente se reunión él había atacado a su aldea y dejado a Gaara en el hospital

- al menos me dirás porque dejaste que Kankuro te capturara.

Dijo Temari en lo que mas bien parecía una suplica, pero que al parecer Shikamaru prefirió ignorar. Ella estaba apunto de irse cuando escucho detrás suyo

- toma, es el antídoto.

Ella se volteo incrédula al oír esas palabras de parte de Shikamaru y miro escéptica el frasco de color verde que le estaba entregando. Él se acerco lentamente a Temari y coloco el frasco entre sus manos diciéndole al odio

- confía en mi.

Temari se alejo dando un salto hacia atrás y tiró en el piso el frasco que Shikamaru le había entregado.

- ¿esperas que confié en ti? Sinceramente después de lo que has hecho crees que confiaría en ti.

- todo tiene una explicación Temari.

- pues no me interesa oírla

- entonces no tengo motivos para permanecer en este lugar.

Diciendo eso Shikamaru sacó de su pecho la denominada espada de la voluntad y con ella destrozo una de las paredes de su celda. Ese ataque levanto una gran cantidad de tierra que nublo la vista a Temari, cuando finalmente recupero la visibilidad descubrió que Shikamaru había escapado.

Rápidamente ordeno a todos los guardias que lo buscaran, pero no tuvieron éxito. Temari estaba muy confundida por lo que estaba pasando y había decidido encerrarse en su cuarto. Estaba sentada en su cama cuando Kankuro entro sin previo aviso gritando

- debes ir al hospital, ahora.

Su sexto sentido le decía que debía tratarse de algo relacionado con Gaara y preocupada de que algo malo le hubiera pasado corrió hasta llegar al hospital. Ahí se entero de algo increíble, Gaara y los 50 ninjas que habían sido envenenados se habían curado misteriosamente. Temari quiso verlo y fue conducida a la habitación de su hermano donde lo encontró de pie.

"_también las heridas de sus piernas están curadas, ¿Qué habrá pasado?"_

_- _Temari, quiero hablar contigo a solas.

Inmediatamente después que Gaara dijo eso la enfermera que había guiado a Temari salió dejando a los dos hermanos solos

- ¿me explicaras que paso? – dijo Temari

- nuestros enemigos no son los ninjas de la aldea del cielo. Shikamaru estuvo aquí hace poco y mientras me daba el antídoto y uno de los encapuchados blancos curaba mis heridas me explico la situación, pero eso lo hablaremos cuando estemos en konoha.

- pero, la aldea…

- justamente con esa pequeña guerra se evito que Suna fuera blanco de ataques futuros. No hay ningún peligro.

- si es todo yo…

- no lo es. Tengo un mensaje de parte de Shikamaru, me pidió que te diera esta nota.

Temari tomo la nota y leyó el mensaje que esta tenia escrito:

"_una relación se basa en confianza y hoy me demostraste que no confías en mi. No tiene sentido que pretenda que después de tanto tiempo tu sientas algo por mi, tu misma me explicaste desde un inicio esa situación, pero para estar seguros he decidido escribirlo: nuestra relación llego a su fin"_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: ¿dolorosa realidad?

Habían pasado tres días desde el ataque a Suna y en ese momento se encontraban Gaara, Temari, Tsunade y Shizune en espera del representante de la aldea del cielo. La luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas de la oficina de la Hokage y Temari comenzaba a impacientarse, quizás esta seria la única oportunidad que tendría para hablar con Shikamaru. Si bien nadie sabia quien seria el representante de la aldea del cielo, el corazón de Temari le decía que sea quien sea esa persona seria alguien que podría ayudarla.

El reloj marco las doce de la noche cuando entraron en la habitación dos personas. En primer lugar entro un hombre de avanzada edad seguido de una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos y ojos de cambiante color.

La mujer se sentó en el lugar que estaba designado para el representante de la aldea del cielo mientras que el hombre permaneció de pie en la puerta en un estado evidente de alerta.

- mi nombre es Mikolo Naomi y soy la sorakage*. Este hombre es Tukusama Raito y es mi consejero. Responderemos todas sus preguntas mientras que estas no pongan en riesgo a mi aldea.

- es obvio que la primera pregunta es una explicación del porque atacaron a Suna – dijo Temari en un tono poco amistoso.

- lo que sucede señorita es que mazu ha atacado a nuestra aldea disfrazado de ninjas de Suna y konoha. Es obvio que ellos desean que se inicie una guerra y por eso atacamos su aldea. Lo hicimos de tal manera que ellos creyeran que nos han engañado y provocando el menor daño. ¿otra pregunta?

- ¿atacaran a konoha? – pregunto Tsunade

- no será necesario. Me asegure de que mazu se enterara de esta reunión y se supone que estamos firmando un acuerdo de paz o algo por el estilo. Kazekage, no se preocupe por el muro que destruimos, si todo sale de acuerdo al plan enviare a penas acabe esta misión a un grupo para que repare el daño y si Suna decide que debemos pagar una suma de dinero o cumplir con algún castigo estamos dispuesto ha hacerlo dentro de ciertos términos… debe recordar que aquí estamos firmando un acuerdo de paz.

- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no esta mintiendo? – pregunto Temari

- puede enviar tropas a nuestra aldea para que confirmen la veracidad del ataque o someterme a mi o a Tukusama a los mismos métodos que usan para sacarle la verdad a los criminales… pero yo les doy mi palabra de que no estoy diciendo mentiras, la aldea del cielo no ganaría nada con esta guerra, somos un pueblo pacifico y si bien nos defenderíamos bien en una pelea contra otra aldea, es una locura pretender luchar contra dos aldeas simultáneamente.

Temari aun estaba exceptiva al respecto de lo que decía esa mujer, pero había algo en su tono de voz que la hacia creer que ella podría tener razón. Mientras que el debate seguía, Temari se encontraba mirando por una de las ventanas perdida en sus propios pensamientos cuando de repente cayo en la cuenta de algo importante

"_esa mujer se llama Mikolo Naomi, tiene el mismo apellido que el padre biológico de Shikamaru… ella tal ves pueda ayudarme, pero lo mejor será esperar a que esta reunión termine. Seria injusto anteponer mis sentimientos a las necesidades de mi aldea"_

…..

* * *

Shikamaru caminaba por las calles de konoha oculto entre las sombras de los edificios. Se dirigía a su casa con la intensión de darles una grata sorpresa a sus padres y luego ir a visitar a sus amigos. Caminó en silencio hasta que finalmente estaba enfrente de su casa, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escucho el llanto de un bebe.

Al poco tiempo vio encenderse la luz de la que era antes su habitación y se dirigió hasta ella. Escalo sin problemas la pared y se asomo por la ventana asegurándose de que no lo vieran, la escena que vio le produjo una extraña sensación.

Su antigua habitación había sido redecorada y en lugar de su cama ahora estaba una cuna donde lloraba un bebe. Vio entrar a su madre que parecía estar embarazada seguida de su padre y entre ambos acunaron al pequeño.

Por algún motivo es escena lo deprimía, era como si se hubieran olvidado de él. Bajo de un salto al piso y decidió entrar por la puerta, lo mas probable era que estaba malinterpretando todo, Raito ya le había dicho porque ellos lo habían echado en esa ocasión de aquella manera tan fría y en ese momento lo único que deseaba era aclarar todas sus dudas.

Entro en silencio y se disponía a buscarlos cuando se dio cuenta de algo, no había ninguna de las fotos donde él aparecía y que antes su madre se empeñaba en poner en un lugar visible. Con cada paso que daba se sentía cada vez mas como un extraño y cuando llego finalmente a la puerta de su antigua habitación escucho algo que le rompió el corazón

- lo mejor que pudo habernos pasado era que ese niñito que recogiste se fuera de una ves y para siempre, ya no soportaba verlo.

Escuchar esas palabras de labios de su padre y ver por la puerta entreabierta como su madre sonreirá fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Salió corriendo del lugar sin importarle hacer ruido en el camino. Corrió hasta llegar hasta el mismo lugar donde hace años había conocido a Chouji y decidió ir a buscarlo.

Cuando llego a la casa de su mejor amigo se sorprendió de verlo comiendo debajo de un árbol cercano, lo extraño no era que comiera sino lo que decía mientras lo hacia.

- creo que no encontrare un reemplazo para Shikamaru… pero debe haber alguien a quien pueda engañar para que me de comida gratis

Shikamaru no quería oír más. Busco a Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, incluso a Shiho, pero siempre ocurría lo mismo. Él se ocultaba para descubrir que ninguno de ellos fue en realidad su amigo. Las lagrimas corrieron por su rostro, lo que Toshio había dicho hace años con el simple hecho de hacerlo olvidar konoha había resultado ser verdad: su vida era una mentira.

Se seco las lagrimas y realizo los sellos que Toshio le había enseñado, se trataba de un jutsu de teletransportacion que lo llevaría directo a la aldea del cielo.

….

* * *

Naomi ya había logrado convencer a los kages que todo había sido un truco de mazu cuando tuvo el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien.

- Tukusama, quiero que regreses ahora mismo a la aldea.

El hombre no dijo nada y desapareció en una cortina de humo. Naomi se levanto de su silla y dio por concluida la reunión, no quería entrar en detalles de lo que había descubierto sobre mazu… aun no era el momento.

Gaara y Tsunade no vieron problemas en que se fuera, ya sabían todos los detalles del ataque que mazu le había hecho a la aldea del cielo y la sorakage les había dado vía libre para ir a su aldea cada vez que tuvieran una pregunta.

Naomi le entrego a la Hokage el pergamino con el jutsu de teletransportacion y se disponía a irse cuando escucho a Temari decir:

- necesito hablar de algo personal con usted.

Naomi no se sorprendió, sabia que esa rubia era la novia que había dejado atrás su hijo hace dos años y también sabia de la reciente pelea que habían tenido. Ella le sonrió a Temari y después de que el resto de las personas que estaban en ese momento en la sala se fue, le dijo a la rubia suavemente:

- se que me buscas porque soy la madre biológica de tu novio

- ex novio – corrigió Temari – él termino conmigo

- no confundas una pelea con una ruptura. Esta molesto porque no confiaste en él y bueno… las circunstancias no ayudan. Hablare con él y lo convenceré de que hable contigo.

La mujer le sonrió a Temari antes de desaparecer. Temari estaba feliz, Naomi parecía una mujer agradable y por algún motivo hablar con ella, aunque fuera brevemente, le traía paz a su alma. Por eso y aun sabiendo que ella no la escuchaba, Temari susurro un gracias.

…..

* * *

Shikamaru se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, era su árbol favorito en esa aldea. Un lugar donde tenia paz y del cual solo una persona sabia que podía encontrarlo ahí.

- ¿ te pasa algo? Estas muy triste.

Al oír la voz de Naomi, Shikamaru no pudo evitar refugiarse en sus brazos y llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida. Naomi se limito a abrazarlo, sabia que debía pasar algo muy grave para que su hijo de casi 18 años se pusiera de esa manera. Una ves que comprobó que ya estaba calmado termino de secarle las lagrimas y le pregunto con su dulce voz

- me dirás que pasa

Shikamaru le conto todo lo que había pasado mientras estuvo en konoha y una ves que termino de relatar su historia sintió que se quitaba un peso del alma

- a lo mejor estas confundiendo las cosas – dijo Naomi – no hablaste directamente con ninguno y tampoco escuchaste completo lo que decían.

- quizás si malinterpreté lo que dijeron mis amigos, pero lo que oí decir al hombre que me cuido durante casi toda mi vida… ¿Cómo puedes explicar eso?

- tal ves es su forma de sobrellevar la situación. No hagas conjeturas hasta que hables con ellos... por cierto, me gustaría que hablaras con Temari, ella precia muy triste por la nota que le dejaste

- si esta triste, es porque fui el único al que no pudo engañar como todos los otros novios suyos

- habla con ella

Shikamaru desvió su mirada al cielo, en ese momento no deseaba hablar con nadie y Temari encabezaba esa lista. Un pájaro se poso en su hombro, tenia una nota de parte de Toshio. La leyó rápidamente, lo necesitaban urgentemente.

Comenzó a correr por entre los arboles mientras escuchaba a Naomi pidiéndole que pensara en lo que ella le había dicho, pero Shikamaru estaba convencido que no había nada de que pensar

"_nunca pertenecí a konoha y Temari nunca fue mi novia"_

_

* * *

..._

*sora es cielo en japonés y es, como pensaran, el sorakage es el líder o kage de la aldea del cielo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: secuestro.

Shikamaru fue hasta el muelle donde Toshio lo esperaba observando el mar. Una vez que estuvo a su lado, el hombre lo miro detenidamente antes de decirle:

- iras con Tomoyo a reconstruir lo que destruimos en Suna

- Tomoyo puede hacerlo sin mi ayuda

- todo esto lo hago por un motivo que entenderás a su debido tiempo. partirán en tres días, Raito los teletransportara.

- ¿Por qué en tres días y no ahora?

- porque es necesario que el kazekage este presente y mientras tanto deben seguir con la fortificación de la aldea en caso de que suceda un posible ataque. Es tu deber obedecerme.

- Pues nunca he oído algo tan estúpido – en ese momento Shikamaru ve como Toshio lo mira severamente y suspirando de resignación dice – de acuerdo. Iré.

Shikamaru se alejo rápidamente del lugar para buscar a Tomoyo y explicarle la situación dejando atrás a Toshio pensando en una sola cosa:

"_ahora su cabeza le dice que no, pero su corazón sigue diciendo que si. Si el desea estar con la kunoichi de Suna, si la ama de verdad, yo no soy nadie como para impedirlo"_

….

* * *

Temari corría feliz por el desierto que rodeaba su aldea, algo en su interior le decía que Shikamaru estaría en el grupo que la sorakage enviaría a Suna y si eso sucedía ella deseaba estar el mayo tiempo con él.

"_me tomara un tiempo aclarar el malentendido y si no me doy prisa tal ves el tiempo que tengamos para estar juntos sea muy poco"_

Pensó eso aumentando la velocidad, ya solo faltaban unos kilómetros. De pronto escucho que alguien la llamaba una y otra vez, solo hasta ese momento se acordó de que ella era la escolta de Gaara. Se detuvo un momento en espera de que él la alcanzara lo que no le tomo mas de unos segundos.

- se que quieres llegar pronto, pero no quiero que…

- ¿te vuelva a dejar atrás?

- andes sola- ese comentario sorprendió a Temari, pero Gaara le respondió sin mirarla – por si no lo notaste no estamos solos. No creo que nos ataquen, pero por precaución te pido que no vuelvas a andar sola.

Temari asintió con la cabeza y siguieron corriendo por el desierto. Pronto se podía ver en el horizonte a la aldea de la arena haciendo que inconscientemente Temari aumentara la velocidad obligando a su hermano a correr más rápido.

Una vez que las puertas fueron visibles, Temari logro distinguir dos figuras en la puerta. Una llevaba una capa negra con sombrero, la otra llevaba la mismas prendas, pero en color blanco

"_los enviados de la aldea del cielo"_

Pensó Temari acercándose rápidamente. Una vez que se acerco pudo ver que, como pensaba, el que estaba vestido de negro era Shikamaru. Luego paso su mirada a la persona vestida de blanco.

La persona de blanco se trataba de una mujer de unos 20 años, tenía ojos rojos, cabello largo negro recogido en dos coletas bajas. Llevaba en su cuello dos collares, uno era en forma de estrella y el otro era un pájaro rojo. La mujer era muy hermosa y al ver que ella le sonreía mucho a Shikamaru no logro evitar sentirse celosa.

- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Temari con notorio fastidio en la voz

- mi nombre es Tukusama Tomoyo. De seguro ya conoció a mi abuelo cuando acompaño a la sorakage.

- si – dijo Temari desviando la mirada y tratando de disimular sus celos - ¿vinieron solo ustedes dos?

- con los poderes de Tomoyo son suficientes, pero por precaución me enviaron a acompañarla – dijo Shikamaru – si te molesta nuestra presencia no te preocupes que no nos demoraremos mucho. Tomoyo, empieza de una vez.

Antes de que Temari pudiera hacer algo Tomoyo agarro el collar en forma de estrella y lo arrojo en las ruinas de la puerta norte de Suna. La estrella comenzó a girar y brillar en el aire mientras que Tomoyo con su mano derecha arriba decía:

- tierra, escucha mi voz y reconstruye lo que aquí se destruyo – diciendo eso la puerta se fue reparando hasta quedar exactamente igual a como estaba antes. Ahora Tomoyo dibujo con su mano derecha un círculo en el aire mientras decía – ¡escudo! Fortalece estos muros – la estrella comenzó a girar mas rápido y luego comenzó a volar alrededor de los muros mientras estos se iluminaban con una luz blanca. Cuando la estrella termino de recorrer los muros regreso a la mano de Tomoyo – listo Eiji. Ya he terminado.

Todos los habitantes de Suna miraron incrédulos el nuevo muro, se veía mucho más fuerte que antes. Todos excepto Temari que solo miraba a Shikamaru, pero él simplemente la ignoraba. Tomoyo se había dado cuenta de esa situación.

"_parece que estos dos tienen algo de que hablar"_

Con ese pensamiento en mente Tomoyo arrojo nuevamente su collar en forma de estrella, pero esta vez justo entre Shikamaru y Temari.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Shikamaru

- bosque. Atrápalos con tus ramas hasta que hayan hablado con calma – dijo Tomoyo con su mano derecha en la cintura y dibujando un cuadrado con la izquierda.

De repente unos arboles comenzaron a salir del suelo rodeando a Shikamaru y Temari hasta atraparlos dentro de un pequeño bosque. Los habitantes de Suna miraron el bosque detenidamente e incluso algunos quisieron destruirlo sin éxito

- me explicas que es esto – dijo Gaara

- es simple. Ellos deben hablar y no saldrán de este bosque hasta que lo hayan hecho. – dijo Tomoyo mientras se daba la vuelta y veía el interior de la aldea de la arena - ¿puedo pedir algo?

- depende – dijo Gaara interesado en que era lo que esa mujer quería

- ¡puedo dar un paseo por su aldea! La ultima vez que vine vi cosas muy lindas…. ¿puedo?

Gaara miro a Tomoyo sorprendido por tal petición. Con la cabeza le indico que no había ningún inconveniente y la vio alejarse corriendo como si se tratara de una niña pequeña. Cuando logro dejar de un lado la sorpresa dirigió nuevamente su mirada el pequeño bosque que esa mujer había creado para luego regresar a su oficina con una sola idea en mente:

"_mas les vale solucionar sus problemas pronto"_

…

* * *

Temari miraba los arboles que la rodeaban, estaba cansada de intentar encontrar un medio de escape y por entre las ramas podía ver el resplandor de las estrellas. Desvió su mirada a Shikamaru que permanecía sentado en el suelo con las manos juntas sobre el pecho.

"_esa es una pose de meditación, pero no es la misma que solía usar"_

Pensó Temari acercándose a Shikamaru para poder verlo detenidamente. En ese momento decidió que debía arreglar las cosas ahora o tal ves no volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa.

- Shikamaru, yo… lamento no haber confiado en ti – dijo Temari a lo que recibió una mirada escéptica de parte de Shikamaru – se que debí confiar en ti, pero debes ser consiente de que las circunstancias no te favorecían. Además… te estas portando como un niño chiquito, esto no es como para que no quieras volver a verme.

- yo estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti y confiar ciegamente lo que me dijeras sin importar las circunstancias. Creo que me enfade por eso, además no era el momento para dejar que asuntos personales interfirieran en una misión, sobretodo si se trata de una contrarreloj.

- eso significa que el problema esta resulto – dijo Temari acercándose a Shikamaru, pero deteniéndose al ver la mirada tan seria que él le dedicaba - ¿pasa algo malo?

- si me toca estar contigo no pienso poner problemas, pero de ahí a volver a aceptar tener algo contigo… hay un largo trecho.

- ¿Qué?

- temari, ¿Cuántos novios has tenido desde que me fui?

- no he tenido ni uno solo y si quieres puedes preguntar para que te lo confirmen. Yo en verdad deseo estar contigo, no se trata de un capricho.

- ¿me amas?

- claro que si.

- ¿Qué es para ti el amor?

Temari se quedo viéndolo un minuto, no entendía a donde quería llegar con esas preguntas, pero si respondiéndolas lograba recuperar su confianza estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

- mejor olvídalo – dijo Shikamaru justo en el momento en que Temari pensaba hablar – olvidemos todo esto y sigamos siendo solo amigos.

- yo… - Temari no deseaba ser solo una amiga mas, pero al ver la tristeza que Shikamaru tenia en sus ojos decidió que era lo mejor por ahora - … creo que esta bien. tal ves nos apresuramos al decidir ennoviarnos.

Shikamaru se levanto del suelo un poco decepcionado, le había dado la oportunidad a Temari para que le demostrara que aun lo amaba y resulto que desde un inicio ella solo lo veía como otro mas de sus novios. Suspiro ante esa idea y por precaución para no estar malinterpretando las cosas decidió no pensar en nada. Coloco su mano sobre su pecho para sacar la espada de la voluntad con la que corto las ramas abriendo un camino por el cual pudieron salir.

Una vez que estuvieron afuera el viento comenzó a soplar violentamente levantando una gran cantidad de arena.

- esto no es una tormenta de arena normal – grito Temari – debemos entrar a la aldea

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de que pudieran regresar la arena comenzó a girar alrededor de ellos atrapándolos dentro de un remolino de arena. Temari tomo su abanico e intento usar su viento para abrir un camino sin éxito, lo mismo le sucedió a Shikamaru con su espada.

- pensé que esa espada lo cortaba todo – pregunto Temari

- si, bueno. lo malo es que depende del estado de humor de quien lo usa y en estos momentos no deseo pelear por lo que ahora tiene el poder de una espada común y corriente.

Al oír eso Temari se molesto un poco, le parecía algo ilógico que no tuviera deseos de pelear si se encontraban en medio de una trampa. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el torbellino de arena comenzó a rodearla hasta levantarla del suelo. Era tanta su sorpresa que dejo caer su abanico.

Finalmente el torbellino desapareció llevándose a Temari. Shikamaru la busco preocupado con la mirada sin encontrarla. Al poco tiempo los shinobis de Suna comenzaron a buscar el posible rastro sin éxito.

"_esa energía… la energía que sentí era… la misma del sujeto que me borro la memoria"_

Pensó Shikamaru mientras comenzaba a correr por el desierto sin un destino fijo hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado

- te recuerdo que soy tu compañera – dijo Tomoyo.

Shikamaru sonrió al verla, ella había sido su amiga antes de que lo secuestraran y ahora que regresaba ella se había asegurado de que podían seguir siendo amigos. Tomoyo correspondió su sonrisa a la vez que tomaba su collar en forma de pájaro rojo y lo arrojaba enfrente de ellos.

El collar comenzó a crecer y tomar vida propia. Ahora enfrente de ellos volaba una gran ave con plumas rojas. Tomoyo subió a la espalda del pájaro en un salto seguido por Shikamaru. El ave comenzó a volar mas alto permitiéndoles ver con mayor claridad el terreno.

…

* * *

Temari despertó mareada, no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado después de que ella y Shikamaru habían logrado salir de esos arboles. Intento moverse, pero no lograba hacerlo. Estaba atada de manos y pies por una gran cantidad de hilos negros sobre lo que parecía un pentagrama hecho con huesos humanos.

- al fin despierta la bella durmiente

Esa era la voz de un hombre, Temari lo intento localizar, pero no lograba identificar de donde venia.

- ¿Qué desea de mi? – grito Temari

- de ti, nada. Pero eres un buen señuelo para atraer a mi presa.

En ese momento comenzó a escuchar una risa malvada, sin duda de ese hombre. A Temari no le agradaba la idea de ser un rehén y mentalmente se preguntaba a quien podrá ser la "presa" que deseaba ese hombre.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: rescate.

Tomoyo y Shikamaru estaban volando atreves del desierto en la espalda de un gran ave roja. Shikamaru tenia un muy mal presentimiento y deseaba encontrar lo mas pronto a Temari. Tomoyo se dio cuenta de eso y tomo entre sus manos su collar en forma de estrella y dijo:

- estrella guardiana de mi poder. Te pido que tu verdadera forma reveles. – la estrella comenzó a brillar entre sus manos y poco a poco se convirtió en un bastón tan largo como ella y que tenia una estrella en uno de los extremos – guíanos a donde esta….

- Sabaku no Temari – termino de decir el conjuro Shikamaru.

Tomoyo arrojo el bastón y este comenzó a girar en el aire hasta que finalmente se detuvo señalando el oriente. Ella tomo el bastón y con la cabeza le indico a Akai, la ave en la que estaban volando, que fueran hacia el oriente. Akai obedeció y, consiente de que no sabían cuanto tiempo tenían, Tomoyo coloco el bastón sobre su cabeza mientras decía:

-¡velocidad!

Akai comenzó a volar mas rápido, pronto llegaron al bosque que estaba entre Suna y konoha. Akai no se detuvo hasta que una lluvia de kunais la obligo a detenerse para evitar que le dieran. Shikamaru y Tomoyo se asomaron para ver quien era el atacante y se sorprendieron al ver a una gran cantidad de "personas" sin rostro.

- son los mismos que atacaron a Sora* - dijo Tomoyo mientras giraba su bastón en su mano derecha – Akai y yo nos encargaremos de ellos, tu busca a tu novia. Debe estar en algún lado unos kilómetros adelante.

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza y de un salto bajo de Akai. Una lluvia de kunais amenazaba con matarlo mientras estaba en el aire, pero en un rápido movimiento sacó de su pecho la espada de la voluntad y dando un giro en el aire logro detener el ataque. Una vez que estuvo en el suelo hizo un corte horizontal para hacer que la tierra se recresbajará y mandara a volar a esos seres sin rostro. Tomoyo los apunto con su bastón y los encerró en una esfera de aire mientras que Shikamaru aprovechaba para salir corriendo del lugar.

Tomoyo veía correr a Shikamaru y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos decidió que era el momento de derrotar a esos molestos seres que, si no fuera por el hecho de que no tienen rostro, parecían seres humanos.

- listo Akai.

El ave roja movió la cabeza afirmativamente y Tomoyo libero a los seres sin rostro que inmediatamente después recibieron el aliento de fuego de Akai. Una vez que los vio caer inmóviles al suelo Tomoyo dio su tarea por hecha y decidió que era el momento de irse, pero no se habían alejado mucho cuando chocaron contra un muro invisible.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Tomoyo algo confusa. Empezó a girar en su mano derecha su bastón y lo detuvo señalando el sol –neblina.

Una densa neblina comenzó a salir de su bastón y esparcirse por el lugar, pero había algo que la retenía e impedía que se esparciera por todo el bosque. Akai voló hasta el punto más alto al que la neblina llego y Tomoyo comprobó sus sospechas: estaban atrapados en el interior de un campo de fuerza. Con un rápido giro de su bastón Tomoyo desapareció la neblina y descubrió que los seres sin rostro ya se habían recuperado.

- deberemos detenerlos. – dijo Akai con una voz profunda – esas cosas son indestructibles, pero ¿recuerdas como la detuvimos la última vez?

- son indestructibles por un jutsu. Si detengo el tiempo y luego ataco será fácil derrotarlos. Akai, mientras yo me encargo de ellos tú deberás destruir el campo de fuerza.

El ave asintió con la cabeza. Tomoyo respiro profundo un segundo, para detener el tiempo se necesitaba una gran cantidad de energía a si fuera por solo unos segundos. Giro su bastón en frente de ella para poder concentrarse y mientras lo detenía señalando al sol grito:

- ¡tiempo! Te ordeno que te detengas.

Una brillante luz fue desprendida por el bastón en ese momento y el tiempo fue haciéndose cada vez más lento hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Los únicos inmunes a ese conjuro eran Akai, Tomoyo y lo que estaba fuera del campo de fuerza. Tomoyo inmediatamente hizo un corte horizontal con su bastón a la vez que decía rayo provocando que una lluvia de rayos saliera de su bastón y acabara con sus enemigos. Al darse la vuelta vio como Akai había logrado destruir el campo de fuerza.

Tomoyo deshizo el conjuro y el tiempo volvió a correr normalmente, pero la cantidad de energía que uso fue tanta que su bastón volvió a tomar la forma de un collar y ella se vio obligada a sentarse en el suelo mientras respiraba forzadamente. Akai se le acerco y con cuidado la ayudo a subirse a su espalda. Estaban a punto de irse a buscar a Shikamaru cuando una nueva lluvia de kunais los detuvo. Akai se volteo a ver el posible lugar de donde provenía el ataque y se encontró con un hombre de cabellos oscuros con ojos del mismo color y que usaba gafas.

"_ese hombre es idéntico a la descripción que dio Eiji del sujeto que le borro la memoria"_

….

* * *

Shikamaru corría a través del espeso bosque intentando encontrar a Temari, pero no había rastro de ella. Se detuvo un momento a pensar y fue en ese momento que se acordó de algo. Coloco su mano sobre su pecho y sacó el arco que siempre acierta y disparó una flecha pensando en el rostro de Temari.

- si disparo un flecha pesando en alguien a quien no quiero lastimar, la flecha me llevara hasta esa persona.

La flecha de color verde salió volando varios metros y Shikamaru la siguió, pronto la flecha se incrusto en la tierra dejando a Shikamaru algo confundido.

"_tal ves abajo haya una cueva subterránea"_

Pensó Shikamaru mientras pegaba su oreja al suelo y así pudo escuchar lo que parecían ser unos gritos de una voz que le resultaba muy conocida:

- temari.

Dijo Shikamaru mientras guardaba el arco y sacaba su espada. Hizo un corte horizontal que destruyo parte del suelo, pero que fue insuficiente para destruirla por completo. Repitió el movimiento una y otra vez, cada vez se sentía mas angustiado, Temari no gritaría a menos que se tratara de algo muy grave. Finalmente la tierra cedió y Shikamaru entro de un salto a una cueva subterránea donde vio atada de pies y mano a Temari sobre un pentagrama hecho con huesos.

Se acerco a ella, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar los huesos comenzaron a brillar mientras que despedían una fuerte cantidad de electricidad que electrocuto a Shikamaru mandándolo a volar varios metros hacia atrás provocando que chocara violentamente contra un muro.

En ese momento escucho la risa de un hombre que le resulto familiar. Tomó una posición defensiva y vio aparecer de entre las sombras a uno de los hombres que lo habían secuestrado

- cuanto tiempo sin verte. – dijo ese hombre con una maléfica expresión en su rostro.

Shikamaru pensaba atacar cuando unos hilos negros empezaron a sujetarlo impidiéndole moverse. Al ver detenidamente al hombre vio que de sus dedos salían esos hilos.

- creo que escogí bien mi carnada. Llegaste en muy poco tiempo y lo mejor de todo: solo.

Dijo ese hombre mientras jalaba los hilos que tenia en su mano derecha haciendo que Shikamaru se acercar a Temari, pero, al igual que antes, los huesos emitieron un poderoso campo eléctrico que lo electrocutó y lo mandó contra el muro al otro lado de la habitación.

El hombre repitió esa acción una y otra vez mientras que Temari solo podía ver. El hombre no se detuvo hasta que vio a Shikamaru toser sangre al chocar contra el muro de piedra. Nuevamente jalo los hilos con los que tenía atrapado a Shikamaru, pero esta vez lo hizo de tal manera que arrastro su cuerpo por todo el suelo.

El hombre contemplo todos los cortes y quemaduras que le había provocado. Lo miro detenidamente un rato hasta que se aburrió de hacerlo y comenzó a patearlo. Temari cerró los ojos para no ver tal escena, pero pronto tuvo que abrirlos de golpe al sentir que algo le apretaba el cuello cortándole su suministro de aire: se trataba de una de las cuerdas negras que la tenían amarrada.

Shikamaru veía como ese hombre se acercaba a Temari mientras la asfixiaba con uno de sus hilos. Deseaba levantarse y ayudarla, pero su adolorido cuerpo no le permitía moverse. Ahora el hombre reemplazo el hilo con su mano, pero en lugar de ahorcarla, acerco su rostro al de Temari y la besó en los labios mientras que con la otra mano empezaba a recorrer sin el menor rastro de vergüenza el cuerpo de la rubia. Eso fue mas de lo que Shikamaru podía soportar y, arrodillado en el suelo, uso su técnica de posesión de sombras para inmovilizar al hombre e inmediatamente después atravesó con su sombra el corazón de ese hombre.

Los hilos que sujetaban a Temari desaparecieron, pero cuando ella intento salir del pentagrama recibió un choque eléctrico.

- aun debemos arreglar esto.

Dijo Shikamaru acercándose al pentagrama con dificultad, en verdad el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo era insoportable. Estaba a punto de revisar el pentagrama cuando algo lo golpeo y lo arrojo a un muro haciendo que empezara a toser grandes cantidades de sangre.

Levanto la vista para ver quien era su atacante, pero no había nadie. Los golpes se repitieron una y otra vez hasta que uno de los golpes fue tan fuerte que termino haciendo que Shikamaru atravesara la pared. Shikamaru abrió los ojos y se vio rodeado de 20 de los seres sin rostro. Se levanto del suelo con dificultad e intento regresar por donde había llegado, pero el muro se había repuesto solo.

En ese momento sintió un fuerte ardor en su brazo derecho y al ver de que se trataba vio que uno de los sujetos sin rostro le había clavado un kunei. De repente vio como esos sujetos se le acercaban y cuando estaban a escasos metros de él los atrapo en su técnica de posesión de sombra. Estaba muy agotado y no creía poder seguir usando esa técnica por mucho tiempo por lo que sacó su arco y les disparo a todos una flecha roja en la cabeza.

Después de eso se vio obligado a liberarlos y para su horror los hombres sin rostro se le acercaron como si nada dispuestos a calvarle sus kunais. A penas lograba esquivar sus ataques y en cuento vio una oportunidad sacó su espada y sin rodeos los corto a todos por la mitad.

Se disponía a buscar a Temari cuando algo lo comenzó a golpear, no podía ver que era lo que lo atacaba, pero estaba seguro de que se trataba del mismo que lo había atacado hacia un rato. Cansado de esa situación uso su espada para destruir el muro que lo separaba de Temari levantando una gran cantidad de humo con el que pudo localizar al ninja que lo estaba atacando y una vez que lo localizó uso su espada para cortarlo a la mitad.

Fue hasta donde estaba Temari y usando su espada destruyo el pentagrama que la tenia atrapada. Ella una vez que se vio libre corrió hasta donde estaba Shikamaru y lo hizo sentarse contra una pared. Reviso sus heridas y si bien no eran graves era notorio que Shikamaru no se encontraba muy bien.

- ¿Por qué gritabas? – pregunto Shikamaru con voz cansada

- yo nunca grite. Ese sujeto lo hizo imitando mi voz.

- entonces caí en su trampa. Lo mejor será irnos.

Shikamaru se levanto con dificultad del suelo, y con ayuda de Temari salieron de la cueva subterránea. Al salir vieron acercase un enorme ave roja, Temari se puso en posición defensiva, pero al poco tiempo sintió la mano de Shikamaru en su hombro indicándole que eran amigos. Pronto vieron a Tomoyo bajando del ave mientras decía:

- ¡atacaran a konoha!

- lo mejor será ir a informarles – dijo Shikamaru - ¿vienes Temari?

- se trata de nuestro principal aliado, es obvia la respuesta.

Diciendo eso los tres subieron a la espalda de Akai que empezó a volar a konoha. Si bien no contaba con el conjuro de velocidad de Tomoyo, no les costo mas que un día llegar a konoha, pero cuando llegaron el ataque ya había iniciado.

….

* * *

_**En mi mente este capitulo quedaba mejor… **_

_**Ahora les dejare el titulo del próximo capitulo: ¿EL FIN DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA? **_

_**Habrá suspenso, peleas a muerte, amor, odio, confesiones inesperadas…**_

_**Bueno creo que con eso tengo como para 5 capítulos o uno de mas de 10.000 palabras.**_

*Sora significa cielo como ya dije y si a la aldea de la arena le dicen Suna ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo con la mía?


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: ¿EL FIN DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA? Parte 1

La que una vez fue la gran aldea de la hoja se estaba reduciendo a ruinas. Las casas estaba destruidas y un fuego amenazaba con reducir todo a cenizas. Se podían observas intensas batallas entre los seres sin rostro y los shinobis de la hoja. Por todos lados había sangre y cadáveres…

- Temari, tu te tienes que quedar aquí sobre Akai, Tomoyo debemos ayudarlos – dijo Shikamaru poniéndose de pie

- espera ¿Por qué me tengo que quedar? – dijo Temari molesta – no me parece que me dejan a un lado

- en primer lugar no tienes tu abanico ni ninguna otra arma. En segundo lugar todo buen plan debe tener uno de apoyo y en nuestro caso eso eres tú y Akai. En tercer lugar, si estas aquí podrás ver todo lo que sucede y advertir de posibles peligros. En cuarto lugar podrás divisar a los aldeanos y llevarlos a un lugar seguro. En quinto y ultimo lugar… si vienes con nosotros saldrías lastimada y... – Shikamaru se detuvo un momento, no quería que Temari saliera lastimada porque a pesar de todo aun la amaba, pero no podía decir eso. Si lo hacia se arriesgaba a que ella no quisiera verlo ni como amigo – y… no podrías cumplir con las primeras condiciones…. Tomoyo, vámonos.

Antes de que Temari pudiera decir algo más Tomoyo y Shikamaru ya habían saltado de la espalda de Akai. Tomoyo y Shikamaru se escondieron en uno de las pocas casas que seguían en pie y observaron detenidamente la situación. Debían de haber aproximadamente 1000 de esas cosas sin rostro y sabían por experiencia que debía de haber alguien protegiéndolos con una especie de jutsu de invulnerabilidad

- no siento la presencia de nadie cerca. – dijo Tomoyo mientras sostenía entre sus manos el collar en forma de estrella – debe de estar fuera del alcance de mi magia.

- esto es una pelea inútil. Pueden herirlos, pero no matarlos mientras que las bajas de los de konoha son enormes.

De repente Tomoyo siente la presencia de alguien detrás de ellos y con la mirada le indica a Shikamaru sobre esa presencia. Shikamaru se arrodilla en el suelo y realiza unos sellos cuidando de que la persona que esta detrás suyo no lo note.

Cuando la misteriosa persona se abalanzo a ellos Shikamaru la atrapo en su técnica de posesión de sombra y al darse la vuelta se sorprendió al ver a Chouji.

- ¿Chouji? – dijo Shikamaru a la par que lo soltaba - ¿querías atacarnos?

- no sabia que eras tu – dijo Chouji mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa – me alegra volver a verte, aunque las circunstancias no son las mejores.

- Si, claro. – dijo Shikamaru en tono burlón

- ¿pasa algo? – pregunto Chouji al no entender la actitud de Shikamaru

- nada, solo que me entere de la verdad

- ¿de que hablas?

- a que te escuche hace como tres noches cuando dijiste que únicamente habías estado conmigo porque te daba comida gratis.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Chouji sorprendido – eso no es verdad. Eres mi mejor amigo y no se de donde sacas eso

- te oí, no te hagas el inocente

- las cosas no son como tu crees. Si, yo dije eso, pero fue porque creí que no podría volverte a ver. Para mi eras como un hermano y cuando te fuiste sentí un gran vacio… dije eso porque creí que de esa manera podría olvidarte

- no te creo

- en verdad crees que todo lo que vivimos juntos es una mentira. Eres mi amigo.

En ese momento se sintieron una fuerte explosión a sus espaldas que si no fuera por la oportuna reacción de Tomoyo los hubiera matado. Cuando Tomoyo retiro la barrera de roca que los había protegido pudieron los tres ver enfrente de ellos a 10 de los seres sin rostro.

- esa cosas… es imposibles derrotarlas – dijo Chouji mientras se ponía en guardia – es como si fueran inmortales

- es difícil, pero no imposible.

Diciendo eso Shikamaru coloco su mano derecha sobre su pecho y saco una daga. Tomoyo al ver eso convirtió su collar en forma de estrella en bastón y con la cabeza le indico al ninja de la hoja que se quedara atrás. Chouji estaba algo dudoso de obedecer, pero después de meditarlo un momento se alejo un par de metros para poder ver que era lo que tenían en mente.

Los seres sin rostro se acercaron a ellos, pero Shikamaru los detuvo atrapándolos en su técnica de posición de sombra para después cortarlos a todo con su daga. "la herida" que les hizo a todo en el pecho comenzó a brillar para después curarse sola, en ese momento Tomoyo los ataca con una lluvia de rayos que los destruyó por completo.

Chouji miro la escena impactado, Tomoyo y Shikamaru eran los primeros que habían podido acabar con esos seres sin rostro y lo hacían ver relativamente fácil.

- increíble – dijo Chouji mientras iba saliendo de su asombro – ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

- esta daga – dijo Shikamaru girándola en su mano – tiene el poder de purificar las energías.

- ya veo… - dijo Chouji sin entender que era lo que eso tenia que ver

- ellos son inmortales porque alguien los protege con un jutsu de invulnerabilidad acompañado de otro de sanación. Puedo apuñalarte con esta daga y no causar ningún rasguño porque para eso no fue creada. Esta daga, entre otras cosas, puede inutilizar varios jutsus y al inutilizar el que los vuelve "inmortales"… no es mas que cuestión de darles un golpe certero

- el problema – intervino Tomoyo – es que son demasiados de esas cosas y están por todas partes…

- tienes razón, no creo poder con todos… debemos buscar un método. – dijo Shikamaru

En ese momento la tierra comenzó a temblar y unas enormes grietas comenzaron a aparecer por todos lados. El terremoto era cada vez más fuerte y desde el cielo Temari observaba como este solo afectaba a la aldea. Poco a poco konoha se fue hundiendo en la tierra hasta quedar enterrada casi a un kilometro de profundidad

- pero como pasó esto – dijo Shikamaru a lo que aparecieron unos gusanos de tierra de casi 100 metros de largo – genial, gusanos.

Los gusanos se metían una y otra vez provocando enormes cráteres y provocando que la tierra fuera cada vez más inestable. De pronto una gruesa neblina comenzó a invadir la aldea y unas gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. La lluvia era cada vez más fuerte y en poco tiempo el agua les llegaba a los tobillos.

Cráteres y grietas en la tierra siendo atacados por gusanos y seres sin rostro mientras estaban a casi un kilometro bajo tierra con una lluvia que amenazaba con ahogarlos sin poder ver nada que estuviera a mas de 1 metro debido a una espesa neblina, rodeados de cadáveres y escuchando el sonido de las batallas que se estaban librando en algún lado. Era sin duda, el peor momento de la aldea de la hoja y muchos de sus habitantes se habían resignado a que este era su fin.

- Tomoyo, dispersa esta neblina – dijo Shikamaru

- no puedo, perdí mi collar y sin él no puedo usar mi magia con igual eficacia.

Todo parecía estar en su contra y Shikamaru comenzaba a desesperarse. Unas gruesas ramas comenzaron a salir del suelo obligando a Tomoyo, Shikamaru y Chouji a separarse. Shikamaru comenzó a correr intentando escapar de las ramas, pero finalmente una de ellas logra atraparlo por el pie y comenzaba a arrastrarlo, poco a poco la rama comenzó a invadir su cuerpo hasta amarrarlos por completo. Inmóvil, Shikamaru solo podía observar como la rama comenzaba a hacer presión haciéndole cada vez más difícil respirar.

….

* * *

Temari no podía ver nada. Había una gruesa neblina en donde se suponía que estaba la aldea de la hoja que no le permitía observar que era lo que estaba pasando. En ese momento escucho un fuerte grito, se trataba del pájaro rojo que había comenzado a lanzar gritos ensordecedores. El cuerpo del ave comenzó a brillar y a encogerse cada vez más hasta que se convirtió de nuevo en un collar.

Sin entender que pasaba Temari empezó a caer. Intento buscar la forma de caer de la mejor forma posible sin éxito, su cuerpo chocó contra el suelo rompiéndole varias costillas. Hilos de sangre surcaban su rostro y de forma tambaleante se fue poniendo de pie. En ese momento vio a Shikamaru atrapado en unas ramas. Se acerco a él e intento liberarlos con sus manos, pero no lo logro. Desesperaba vio a su alrededor y vio un kunei con el que empezó a cortar las hojas. Cuando logro liberar a Shikamaru este estaba tosiendo convulsivamente, pero no parecía que tuviera alguna herida.

Un fuerte dolor en el pecho obligo a Temari a recostarse en el suelo mientras comenzaba a toser sangre. Cada vez le costaba mas respirar y mantenerse despierta. Sus heridas debían ser mas graves de lo que había creído en primer lugar. Estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando sintió que alguien le acariciaba la frente, se trataba de Shikamaru. Al ver sus ojos notó la profunda preocupación que él debía sentir y, poco antes de perder el conocimiento, le escucho a Shikamaru decir:

- tienes que resistir Temari. Debes permanecer despierta, debes vivir porque… yo… aun te sigo amando.

El agua comenzó a subir de nivel y con cuidado Shikamaru levanto a Temari. La llevo hasta la azotea de un edificio alto y la recostó en el suelo. Sentía que su alma se iba a partir en dos al verla tan pálida, inmóvil y saliéndole tanta sangre de la boca. Quería hace algo por ella, pero no conocía ninguna técnica de curación.

"_¿Qué le habrá pasado a Akai?"_

Pensó Shikamaru mientras observaba impotente el fatal destino que parecía condenar a konoha. El agua ya debía de tener casi un metro de profundidad. Los seres sin rostro, la niebla, la lluvia, los gusanos, los mini terremotos que ocurrían cada minuto, las ramas que ahogaban a cualquiera que atrapaban, los cadáveres que estaban por todos lados, los edificios en ruinas… este de seguro era el fin.

- nos vemos de nuevo – Shikamaru alzo la vista al reconocer al voz. En el edificio de enfrente estaba un hombre de cabellos oscuros con ojos del mismo color y que usaba gafas - ¿te acuerdas de mi?

- eres el que me borro la memoria.

- sabes, tengo un nombre, pero creo que no me he presentado correctamente. Mi nombre es Kakeru*, soy el líder de mazu y... bueno, creo que es obvio mi poder – dijo extendiendo los brazos haciéndole ver a Shikamaru que él era el único responsable de todo esto – pero… no soy tan malo como crees. Si me das lo que quiero salvare a la chica – dijo señalando a Temari

- ¿Qué quieres?

- nada que no puedas darme. Lo que yo quiero…. es a ti.

…..

* * *

_**1916 palabras contado el titulo y mis comentarios… 200 menos de lo usual… **_

_**En el próximo capitulo… conocerán la suerte de konoha, Temari y la decisión de Shikamaru ante la propuesta de Kakeru. **_

* significa "padre del proyecto de ley, de la ley".


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: ¿EL FIN DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA? Parte 2

Shikamaru no se sorprendió de las palabras de Kakeru. Después de todo él poseía las armas sagradas y además era un hechicero, pero….

"_ambas cosas pudo quitármelas cuando me secuestro hace años, debe de haber algo mas… ¿Qué será? ¿Qué quiere de mi?"_

Volteo a ver a Temari y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al ver que no se movía ni un milímetro. Se acerco a ella olvidándose de Kakeru y al poner su cabeza sobre el pecho de la rubia para escuchar sus latidos… no oyó nada, Temari había muerto.

- ves lo que pasa por no responder a penas te pregunté, pero aun puedes salvarla. Yo también soy un hechicero y como te debieron explicar, mis técnicas de resucitación no solo son más variadas, sino también más eficaces. Vamos, ¿me darás lo que quiero?

Shikamaru se sobresalto al escuchar la voz tan cerca de Kakeru y al levantar la vista descubre que él estaba parado detrás de él.

- yo… - Shikamaru no estaba seguro de su respuesta, sabia que algo malo saldría de todo, pero su desesperación al ver a Temari en ese estado nubló por completo su mente – acepto.

….

* * *

Un fuerte temblor volvió a sacudir a konoha, pero esta vez era uno causado por la fuerza combinada de Tsunade y Sakura que habían golpeado el piso al mismo tiempo. Los seres sin rostros cayeron por la grieta que las kunoichi habían hecho en la tierra y para asegurarse de que no volvieran a salir golpearon lo que quedaba de la torre del Hokage atrás de ellas haciendo que esta cayera y bloqueara la salida de esos seres.

Ambas estaban muy cansadas, llevaban casi un día completo peleando y una de las pocas formas eficaces para detener a esos seres era enterrarlos. Los recientes temblores y niebla ya les volvían la situación muy complicada y para empeorarlo todo el agua con un metro de profundidad les impedía ver donde ya habían enterrado a esos seres y en un par de ocasiones por terminar enterrando unos, liberaron a otros. Sin mencionar que tenían que usar mucho mas fuerza para crear las grietas y ahora solo lograban hacerlo si golpeaban el piso al mismo tiempo.

Cerraron los ojos un momento intentando recuperarse un poco cuando fueron atrapadas por las ramas que las apretaban hasta el punto de córtales la respiración. En ese momento aparece Ten Ten que usa unos kunais explosivos para liberarlas.

- esto se complica a cada segundo – dijo Tsunade – debemos hacer algo…. ¡busquen a todos los ninjas de la aldea y reúnanlos aquí! Debemos reagruparnos.

- hai – dijeron las chunnin antes de obedecer la nueva orden de la Hokage.

….

* * *

Tomoyo buscaba desesperada su collar, pero este no aparecía por ningún lado. Tenía un mal presentimiento y sabia que sin su collar no había mucho que pudiera hacer. De repente sintió algo que la sujetaba de la pierna, se trataba de uno de los seres sin rostro que la estaba jalando.

- suéltame – grito Tomoyo, pero el ser sin rostro seguía jalándola por el techo del edificio donde estaban – tu te lo buscaste

Tomoyo uso su pierna libre para patear al ser sin rostro en la cara logrando que la soltara y una vez de pie lo golpeo hasta hacerlo caer al agua. Estaba a punto de irse cuando se vio rodeada de 5 seres sin rostro.

"_no hay de otra. Debo hacer algo o será el fin"_

En ese momento vio acercándose a Chouji y le grito

- no te acerques. Dile a la Hokage que debe encontrar pronto a…

Tomoyo no pudo seguir hablando porque los cinco seres sin rostro la lanzaron al agua. Intento salir, pero estos se lanzaron inmediatamente después y la jalaban hasta el fondo intentando ahogarla. El oxigeno comenzaba a faltarle y aprovechando que estaban en su alcance, uso primero su conjuro de tiempo para detenerlo y luego uso el de rayo para destruirlos.

No le tomo mas de un minuto deshacerse de ellos, pero la cantidad de energía que empleó y el hecho de que ella también salió electrocutada hizo que perdiera el conocimiento y empezara a hundirse cada vez mas en el agua. Chouji al ver eso no lo dudo y sacó a Tomoyo del agua.

- todos los ninjas deben ir a la torre. Abandonen sus peleas y reúnanse, es una orden de la Hokage.

Al escuchar el grito de Sakura, Chouji coloco a Tomoyo en su espalda y empezó a correr sobre la superficie del agua hasta llegar a donde solía estar la torre. Al llegar Shizune se hizo cargo de Tomoyo y la llevo a un edificio cercano donde tenían a los heridos y que debido a una barrera protectora era el único que permanecía en pie.

- nos agruparemos en una nueva formación en torno a este edificio – dijo Tsunade señalando el refugio hecho por Shizune – Sakura busca a Ino para que te ubique en tu escuadrón medico. Naruto, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ten Ten, Chouji irán a la azotea y se encargaran de la seguridad interna. Chouji, tengo algo que preguntarte mas tarde. Ahora vayan. Ahora….

Tsunade siguió organizando de la mejor forma que pudo a los pocos ninjas que aun quedaban en la aldea. Desde el techo Chouji podía ver como un grupo rodeaba el edificio mientras que cuatro grupos restantes se dispersaron según los cuatro puntos cardinales y se suponía que se encargarían de atacar a los seres sin rostro. Había un grupo formado exclusivamente por AMBUS y que por lo que alcanzo a escuchar debía buscar al responsable de todo.

- ¿Quién es la chica?

Al escuchar la voz de Ino se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que no solo ella, sino todos los que estaban en el techo lo miraban de forma interrogante

- ella estará bien, tiene quemaduras internas, pero que no representan ningún peligro – dijo Sakura quien acababa de llegar –por la ropa que usa puedo adivinar que es de la aldea del cielo, ¿sabes que hacia aquí?

- es una buena pregunta y justo venia a preguntar lo mismo – dijo Tsunade poniéndose en el centro del grupo de un salto

- si recuerdo bien su nombre es Tomoyo y creo que también es una hechicera.

- bueno, en Sora la hechicería es tan común como aquí lo son las artes ninjas – dijo Tsunade

- ella vino con Shikamaru. me los encontré por casualidad y nos separamos cuando aparecieron por primera vez las ramas y nos separamos. Cuando me la encontré nuevamente dijo que debía buscar algo, pero no me dijo que.

Todos se sorprendieron un poco al saber que Shikamaru estaba en la aldea, pero como la situación no daba para perder tiempo la Hokage ordeno a Neji y Hinata que buscaran con su byakugan a Shikamaru.

- no podemos ver nada – dijo Neji – esta niebla esta cargada con chakra y no logramos ver mas que un muro.

Al oír eso Tsunade tuvo un mal presentimiento y sin decir nada se fue corriendo del lugar hasta llegar a donde tenían a Tomoyo. La habitación estaba llena de heridos acostados por todo el piso por lo que le costo un poco encontrarla, pero una vez que lo hizo se arrodillo al lado de ella y coloco su mano derecha llena de chakra en la frente de la pelinegra haciendo que despertara

- ¿a quien debemos encontrar? – dijo Tsunade sin rodeos

- a Eiji... digo, Shikamaru…. sentí muy cerca de él la energía del culpable de la destrucción de esta aldea y también sentí como Temari perdía su energía vital, ella debe estar muy… herida o… muerta.

- ¿sabes en que dirección están?

- por allá. Sigan… la luz.

Dijo Tomoyo señalando a través de la ventana. Tsunade se asomó por la ventana y se sorprendió al ver la brillante luz. Saltó de regreso al techo y les ordeno a todos los que estaban ahí que fueran a investigar la luz

- ¿y el edificio? – pregunto Naruto

- Tomoyo me dijo que Temari esta gravemente herida y que Shikamaru esta con ella en esa dirección. También que el responsable de todo esto esta muy cerca. Deben ir y capturarlo, además de traer a Temari y Shikamaru lo más pronto posible.

Los shinobis no duraron ni un minuto más y saltaron en dirección a donde estaba la luz, pero no habían avanzado mucho cuando un muro de ramas les impidió seguir. Naruto uso su rasengan logrando abrir un agujero que les permitió pasar, pero a pocos metros había otro muro

- tratan de retrasarnos – dijo Neji

- en ese caso debemos darnos prisa – dijo Ten Ten – si no quieren que vayamos es porque debe estar sucediendo algo que amerite nuestra presencia

Se colocaron uno detrás del otro poniendo a Naruto a la cabeza para que abriera el agujero atreves de los muros de ramas. Finalmente estaban cerca de donde se producía la luz, pero no pudieron avanzar más porque un campo de fuerza se los impidió. Usaron todas sus técnicas para intentar entrar, pero fue inútil. La luz era tan brillante que no lograban ver lo que pasaba en el interior y la incertidumbre de no saber que era lo que pasaba los estaba carcomiendo.

- ¡Shikamaru!Temari! – grito Naruto – si están ahí díganoslo, venimos a ayudarles. ¡Shikamaru! ¡Temari!

…

* * *

Shikamaru estaba acostado boca arriba en el techo, a pocos metros de él estaba el cadáver de Temari y eso hacia que un par de lagrimas salieran de sus ojos. Escuchaba que Naruto lo llamaba y le decía que podía ayudarlo, pero lo único que deseaba era que Temari despertara y eso era algo que Naruto no podía hacer.

"_parece que Naomi tenia razón. Mis amigos nunca me mintieron cuando dijeron que lo eran, si fuera de esa manera Chouji no se hubiera molestado en pedirme una disculpa y Naruto no hubiera venido a ayudarme…. Fui un tonto al pensar eso"_

- no te preocupes. Ella volverá a vivir… después de que me des lo que quiero. No te va a doler, te lo prometo.

Diciendo eso Kakeru tomó un kunei y rasgo la camisa de Shikamaru dejándolo con el torso desnudo. El hombre lo contemplo un momento para después colocar sus manos justo en la mitad de su pecho y mientras decía unas palabras en latín comenzaba a subir y bajar las manos de forma rítmica en una especie de masaje.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar involuntariamente al sentir como Kakeru recorría con sus manos su cuerpo. Intento calmarse y para ello se repetía una y otra vez:

"_esto lo hago por Temari"_

….

* * *

_**En el siguiente capitulo sabrán que quiere Kakeru con Shikamaru (no creo que adivinen a pesar de que es obvio)**_

_**Este capitulo es algo corto (1875), pero había que decir que pasó con el resto de la aldea, como aclaración dejo escrito que solo los ninjas que oyeron mencionar están vivos, el resto son de esos que nunca se les sabe el nombre.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: el verdadero guerrero de la luna

Kakeru seguía moviendo sus manos sobre el torso de Shikamaru mientras recitaba una especie de conjuro. De pronto detuvo sus movimientos y elevo sus manos un poco. Una brillante luz de color azul comenzó a brillar del cuerpo de Shikamaru justo por donde Kakeru había pasado sus manos y poco a poco de esta luz comenzaron a desprenderse unos destellos que fueron absorbidos por las manos de Kakeru.

El dolor que Shikamaru experimentaba era tan grande que hacia que su espalda se encorvara y su respiración se entrecortara. Podía escuchar la risa de Kakeru que parecía disfrutar de todo esto. Volteo su mirada un poco a Temari y al volver a verla en ese estado se juro resistir lo que fuera necesario para que ella volviera a la vida

- creo que te mentí al decir que no te dolería – dijo Kakeru. – eso me convierte en un mentiroso.

- tu… - dijo Shikamaru al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba – no… la... vas… a… revivir

- ¿Por qué haría tal cosa? En verdad que el amor vuelve a las personas idiotas – al oír eso Shikamaru intento moverse, pero el dolor que sentía era tan grande que no lograba hacerlo – ni lo intentes no lograras salir de aquí.

La velocidad con que los destellos de luz iban a parar a las manos de Kakeru fue aumentando y eso hacia que el dolor que experimentaba Shikamaru fuera creciendo, pero mas grande que el dolor físico que experimentaba, era el dolor por saber que Temari no volvería.

Shikamaru no pensaba dejar que Kakeru se saliera con la suya y después de hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano logro girar su cuerpo para detener lo que fuera que él estaba haciendo. Su respiración estaba muy entrecortada y le costaba mucho trabajo moverse por lo que no pudo esquivar el golpe que Kakeru le dio en el rostro y lo arrojo varios metros.

- si no es por las buenas, será por las malas – dijo Kakeru – yo soy un hechicero de nivel azul y tu apenas eres uno de color negro. No tienes oportunidad de vencerme.

Kakeru comenzó a acercarse a Shikamaru e lo golpeo nuevamente mientras que del suelo salían unas ramas que intentaban atrapar a Shikamaru. Seres sin rostro salían de todos lados y el nivel del agua creció abruptamente mientras que la tierra temblaba.

Shikamaru intentaba escapar de todas esas trampas, pero eran demasiadas y en más de una ocasión casi cayó en ellas. Estaba agotado, esa ceremonia no solo le produjo un gran dolor, sino que también le quito una gran cantidad de su energía lo que le hacia dudar de que pudiera seguir por mucho mas tiempo.

En ese momento una de las ramas empujo el cuerpo de Temari haciendo que este cayera al agua. Al ver eso Shikamaru quiso hacerlo pagar, pero sabía que no tenia el poder para hacerlo, la diferencia que había entre ellos era demasiado grande como para ignorarla.

Shikamaru se arrojo al agua y busco el cuerpo de Temari por entre las ramas. Finalmente lo encontró y no pudo evitar llorar al verla de esa manera. Él no había sido capaz de hacer algo para ayudarla y eso hacia que se sitiera muy mal. Un fuerte ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y al salir a la superficie vio como el campo de luz que Kakeru había creado había desaparecido. Rápidamente salió de la aldea con el cuerpo de Temari en sus brazos y una vez que estuvo fuera del cráter se dio la vuelta para ver la situación y así tal vez poder trazar un plan.

- gente de konoha. Les tengo este regalo por parte de uno de sus ex ninja.

Gritaba Kakeru que volaba sobre la aldea. Una fuerte luz comenzó a salir de su cuerpo y luego la libero de forma violenta destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Shikamaru uso su cuerpo para proteger a Temari de la explosión provocando que chocara violentamente contra un árbol hasta el punto de que un hilo de sangre salió de su boca.

Una vez que la explosión pasó Shikamaru pudo ver lo que había quedado de konoha: nada. Veía aterrado los cadáveres de todos lo que una vez fueron sus amigos y compañeros. Dentro de la aldea solo podía sentir la presencia de una que otra persona, pero esas presencias eran débiles y poco a poco se iban apagando. Al ver toda esa destrucción Shikamaru no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las cosas que vivió en esa aldea, la aldea que fue su hogar por tanto tiempo y de la que ahora no quedaba nada. Ni Orochimaru y Pain juntos habían logrado semejante destrucción.

- mira lo que causas por no hacerme caso.

Dijo Kakeru que estaba detrás de Shikamaru. Kakeru sonreía al ver lo mal que había puesto a Shikamaru, esperaba que ahora él se arrodillara y le suplicara que devolviera todo a la normalidad a cambio de lo que quisiera.

- aun estas a tiempo de salvarlos. Dame lo que quiero y lo hare. Esta vez te doy mi palabra

- no soy un idiota. Se que no lo harás.

Dijo Shikamaru con una serenidad que asusto a Kakeru. El cabello de Shikamaru fue tomando una tonalidad plateada mientras que por su cuerpo aparecían unas líneas del mismo color. Cuando Shikamaru se dio la vuelta Kakeru pudo apreciar que los ojos de Shikamaru ahora eran de color azul claro y que su marca en forma de luna había crecido.

"_esto no esta bien. No debí subestimarlo, he despertado al guerrero de la luna"_

Pensaba Kakeru mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un collar en forma de sol que después convirtió en un largo bastón. Invoco a una gran cantidad de seres sin rostro que se acercaba a Shikamaru dispuesto a atacarlo, pero él no se movió, simplemente sacó su espada y los cortó a la mitad a todos, pero a diferencia de las otras veces esta vez no volvieron a moverse.

"_la leyenda es cierta. Vencerlo ahora es casi imposible, lo mejor será irme por ahora. La próxima vez debo tener mas cuidado"_

Kakeru elevo su bastón al cielo y luego de dibujar con él un círculo delante suyo despareció en una cortina de humo. Mientras tanto Shikamaru se acerco un poco al borde del cráter y vio como todavía había seres sin rostro y ramas atacando a la aldea. Podía sentir la presencia de unas cinco personas que debieron sobrevivir a todo esto, pero que ahora no debían de tener muchas fuerzas.

Shikamaru miro un momento a Temari que estaba detrás de él y se dio a la misión de arreglar todo el problema que había causado. Coloco sus manos enfrente de él provocando que una porción del suelo se levantara formando enfrente suyo una especie de altar de tierra. Se cortó un dedo y con su sangre comenzó a hacer tres círculos, dos pequeños en la parte superior y uno grande en el centro. Lleno con su sangre los círculos pequeños y una vez que todo estuvo listo junto ambas manos a la altura de su pecho y cerro los ojos. A su mente llegaron las imágenes de la devastación de konoha y los muertos.

- primero la aldea.

Diciendo eso Shikamaru extendió sus manos y las elevo al cielo al tiempo que el agua que inundaba a konoha iba saliendo del cráter hasta perderse en el cielo. Luego Shikamaru bajo sus manos a la altura de su estomago con la palmas hacia arriba y las fue levantando lentamente haciendo que la tierra temblara y finalmente la aldea de la hoja salió del cráter. Movió sus manos formando círculos enfrente suyo que hicieron que los edificios se reconstruyeran y luego cerro fuertemente sus puños destruyendo las ramas y los seres sin rostro que aun quedaban. Después de hacer todo eso, si no fuera por la sangre y los cadáveres, nadie hubiera sospechado del ataque a la aldea.

- ahora, los aldeanos.

Shikamaru coloco sus manos en los círculos llenos de sangre y empezó a decir:

- spiritus corporibus exierunt iussi ad ea redi. uitaspiritus et fac tua. Lux tenebris lumina a morte. naturae viribus curandi vulnera et circumsedentibuspridem adeo impero. omnes coniungi entia eaque itidem ut antea hanc impugnationem mali.

El círculo central comenzó a brillar y de él comenzaron a salir unas luces que se posaron sobre todos los muertos y los heridos. La luz comenzó a girar sobre las personas y animales formando una espiral mientras que la vida volvía a esos cuerpos y sus heridas sanaban.

….

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y pudo sentir como la luz la enceguecía por un momento. Tuvo que cerrarlos nuevamente y cuando finalmente los pudo abrir, Temari vio enfrente de ella algo que no podía creer. Ahí estaba, Shikamaru con el cabello suelto y sin camisa viéndola fijamente con una sonrisa, su rostro lucia cansado y su respiración parecía forzada.

- Shikamaru ¿Qué fue lo que…

Temari no pudo terminar de hablar al ver como Shikamaru se desplomaba en el suelo. Se acerco a él y al colocar sus dedos en el cuello noto que tenia un pulso muy débil. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la mano de Shikamaru se poso en sus labios mientras que él decía:

- tuve miedo. Miedo a ser otro más de tus "novios". Yo siempre te he amado desde lo mas hondo de mi corazón y cometí un error al pedirte que fuéramos solo amigos. Debí entender tu posición en aquel momento y haber pensado mejor las cosas. También me arrepiento de dudar de mis amigos, no los merezco… seguro mis padres, los que me criaron, deben tener una explicación o eso es lo que mi alma desea. Pero ahora es tarde…. Temari, lamento esto.

Al escuchar esa declaración Temari no supo que responder. La mano de Shikamaru cayó al suelo mientras que él cerraba los ojos. Temari coloco su cabeza sobre su pecho y se asusto a no ser capaz de escuchar los latidos de su corazón con claridad

"_sus latidos son muy débiles, casi no se oyen. Shikamaru... no te mueras"_

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos, pero rápidamente la secó. En ese momento vio que la aldea había sido reconstruida y si bien deseaba saber que fue lo que ocurrió su prioridad era llevar a Shikamaru a un hospital. Estaba a punto de cargarlo cuando escucho una risa a su espalda al voltear vio a un hombre con gafas que lideraba un mini ejercito de 20 seres sin rostro.

- debí suponer que su cuerpo no resistiría tal despliegue de poder. Ahora no tendré ningún inconveniente en apoderarme del perfectae virtutis.

- ¿Quién es usted? – grito Temari colocándose defensivamente entre el recién llegado y Shikamaru

- soy Kakeru, líder de mazu. Fuiste muy útil para mis planes, pero ahora estorbas. Quítate de en medio o te mando al otro mundo

- no lo dejara pasar

- tu te lo buscaste.

Kakeru hizo un gesto con su mano derecha que hizo que los seres sin rostro se acercaran a Temari, pero cuando estaban a escasos metros de ella fueron atacados por una lluvia de clones de Naruto. Al poco tiempo Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ten Ten, Chouji, Sakura e Ino llegaron al lugar.

- no es que no pueda vencerlos. Ya destruí a su aldea, pero lo que yo necesito es el perfectae virtutis y no crea que pueda obtenerlo. Sean útiles para algo y denme su ayuda. Nos vernos en otra oportunidad.

Diciendo eso Kakeru desapareció en una cortina de humo dejando sin entender a los ninjas. Sakura e Ino se pusieron de inmediato a atender a Shikamaru y cuando lograron estabilizarlo lo llevaron al hospital.

…..

* * *

Tsunade miraba incrédula desde la ventana de su oficina. No entendía muy bien que era lo que había pasado. En ese momento alguien toca a su puerta, se trataba de Shizune que le informo sobre el delicado estado de salud de Shikamaru.

- señora Tsunade.

- ocurre algo mas

- los ninjas presentes afirman que ese sujeto iba por algo llamado perfectae virtutis y según Temari para ello necesita a Shikamaru

- en ese caso dile a Temari, Naruto y los demás que vengan. También trae a esa chica Tomoyo, ella puede explicarnos algunas cosas…. Quiero que le preguntes a todos en la aldea si tienen alguna información al respecto. No se quien es el que nos ataco o que es eso que quiere, pero es obvio que nada bueno pasara si lo obtiene.

….

* * *

_**Se supone que debía actualizar luchado hasta el final, pero no se me ocurrió nada (si alguien tiene una idea díganmela)**_

_**El ataque de clones de Naruto me vino a la cabeza recordando un videojuego y no me digan que el ataque de Kakeru se parece al de Pain porque eso ya lo se aunque no fue mi intención cuando lo escribí. **_


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: explicaciones.

Temari se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del hospital. Fue directo a la habitación de Shikamaru, pero al verlo inconsciente y con una mascara de oxigeno no pudo entrar. Se sentía culpable de su estado y aunque los médicos dijeran que su vida no corría peligro, no podía evitar sentirse preocupada.

- despertara mañana por la tarde aproximadamente

Al oír la voz de Tomoyo a su espalda, Temari se quedo congelada un momento. Estaba a punto de preguntarle de donde sacaba eso si los médicos dijeron que estaría en coma por al menos una semana cuando la vio entrar y colocarle a Shikamaru su collar en forma de estrella. La estrella comenzó a brillar para después introducirse en el cuerpo de Shikamaru

- es un conjuro de nivel amarrillo y permite que un hechicero ceda parte de su poder a otro. Como esta durmiendo por haber usado demasiada energía esto hará que se recupere considerablemente mas rápido. - Explico Tomoyo como si no fuera nada del otro mundo – lo hubiera usado antes, pero no encontraba mi collar y solo lo encontré hace unos minutos… lamento que te cayeras de Akai, ese sujeto usó un conjuro que inutilizo la invocación y obligo a Akai a volverse esto

Eso último lo dijo mostrándole el collar en forma de ave. Después de asegurarse que Temari entendió cerro el puño y al abrirlo apareció Akai, pero esta vez del tamaño de un colibrí.

- debes ir a la aldea del cielo y decirle a mi abuelo y a la señora Naomi de lo ocurrido tanto en Suna como en konoha. Eiji esta muy débil y seria muy riesgoso usar el conjuro de teletransportacion por lo que debe quedarse en konoha por un tiempo. Les avisare cuando podamos regresar.

Akai movió la cabeza afirmativamente para después desaparecer en una cortina de humo. En ese momento aparece Shizune para informarles que la Hokage deseaba verlas. Tomoyo siguió a Shizune inmediatamente ella término de decirles dejando atrás a Temari que se quedo un tiempo mirando a Shikamaru antes de seguirlas.

….

* * *

Tsunade miraba enfrente de ella a Temari, Tomoyo, Naruto, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ten Ten, Chouji, Sakura e Ino. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta, se trataba de Shizune y detrás de ella estaba Naomi.

- perdone si vine sin avisar, pero cuando Akai me informo lo sucedido me pareció que yo debía ser quien respondiera a sus preguntas – dijo Naomi con una sonrisa en su rostro

- en ese caso podría empezar con explicar que es el perfectae virtutis – dijo Tsunade

- perfectae virtutis significa energía perfecta y se cree que es el mayor poder que jamás halla existido. Los hechiceros y los ninjas usan diferentes tipos de magia, esta magia en realidad es una fracción distinta de la energía perfecta y algunos creen que al poseerla se convertirían en el ser más poderoso capaz de usar técnicas, tanto de nuestra magia como de la suya, en un nivel con el cual la mayoría solo puede aspirar en sueños.

- un minuto – intervino Naruto - ¿Por qué ese sujeto cree que Shikamaru posee esa cosa?

- no es el único – dijo Naomi dejando sorprendidos a los ninjas – en Sora muchos, sobre todo los guerreros mas experimentados o que han estudiado el perfectae virtutis, creen eso. Como dije la magia de shinobis y hechiceros es distinta, y hay un motivo muy claro para ello. Los ninjas son incapaces de usar nuestra magia y los hechiceros tienen prohibido aprender a manejar el chakra porque estas energías tienen la tendencia a destruirse mutuamente y causar la muerte. Como Eiji o Shikamaru puede usar ambos tipos de magia sin dificultad muchos creen que se debe a que él posee la energía perfecta…. Lo que yo creo es que la daga que purifica las energías mantuvo en su cuerpo un balance entre ambas y con el tiempo creo algo similar a la energía perfecta sin llegar a serlo.

- aun así no creo que eso lo detenga – dijo Temari recordando la mirada de decisión de Kakeru - lo mejor será mantener a Shikamaru en un lugar seguro hasta que ese Kakeru deje de ser una amenaza

- eso significa que esto… - dijo Shizune viendo por la ventana la aldea - ¿es el poder de la energía perfecta?

- no, es el poder del guerrero de la luna – dijo Naomi dejando a todos sorprendidos, incluso a Tomoyo – la marca del sol y la luna que tienen los Mikolo es algo mas que una simple mancha. Las armas sagradas fueron un regalo, mas no es el poder con el que nacieron. Nacer con la marca del sol es muy común, pero la de la luna es tan escasa que incluso alguno llegaron a creer que era una leyenda.

- ¿podría explicar mejor eso? – pidió Lee

- esas marcas son como una especie de barrera de sangre para ponerlo en el campo ninja. Los que nacen con la marca del sol tienen un poder diferente a los que nacen con la luna y el motivo por el que estos últimos se les considera una leyenda es que esta marca solo aparece cada 8 nacimientos y no todos desarrollan su poder. El poder del guerrero del sol puede ser usado a voluntad y al hacerlo sus habilidades mejoras además de poder hacer lo mismo con las personas que lo rodean. En el caso del guerrero de la luna eso es mas complicado… para empezar no pueden usar ese poder a voluntad, solo si las circunstancias son extremas y no se consigue un beneficio propio.

- lo que sucedió en la aldea fue algo mas que suficiente – dijo Neji

- en realidad, creo que estas son las únicas circunstancias en que sucede. Como dije es tan poca la información que se posee que se ha creado toda una leyenda al respecto

- y… ¿Cuál es el poder de un guerrero de la luna? – pregunto Ten Ten

- la luna es considerada por algunos como la eterna protectora por lo que no poseen una habilidad de lucha, a menos que esta sea necesaria para proteger algo. su poder es más que todo lo que vieron, reconstrucción de objetos, resucitación y curación. Es una habilidad muy poderosa capaz de hacer renacer una nación entera. Obviamente como todo gran poder posee sus riesgos y en este caso es el estado de agotamiento en que actualmente se encuentra

- bien, supongo que ya tenemos claro que paso en la aldea y lo que quiere Kakeru con Shikamaru – dijo Tsunade algo preocupada, tenia la sensación de que las cosas iban a empeorar pronto

- solo una duda. – dijo Naruto mientras veía a Tomoyo - ¿Por qué se visten de esa manera?

- es para facilitar saber de que rango somos – dijo Tomoyo – ustedes tienen gennin, chunnin, etc. Nosotros también tenemos rangos según el nivel de magia que se pueda usar atreves de colores y es obligatorio usar ese color de forma predominante. Este traje es en honor al primer sorakage.

- ¿rangos por colores? – pregunto Chouji - ¿Cuáles son?

- Tomoyo puede explicarles eso – intervino Naomi – pero a mi me gustaría ver a… Eiji, Shikamaru.

Tsunade le indico a Shizune que guiara a la mujer a donde estaba Shikamaru y una vez que se fue Tomoyo decidió explicar eso de los colores

- a ver. Usare comparaciones para que me entiendan. El nivel de un estudiante ninja es comparable con nuestro aprendiz que usa el marrón, el gennin en negro, chunnin amarrillo, jounnin blanco y AMBU es verde. Hay otro rango que es el azul al cual muy pocos acceden y que no tiene comparación

- espera, ¿Shikamaru pasó de ser chunnin a gennin? Porque eso es lo que entiendo de lo que dices – dijo Naruto intentando no reírse

- en primer lugar tuvo que empezar de cero y en segundo existen reglas para los accensos. Es obligatorio tener al menos un año de entrenamiento y la prueba dura un año por lo que él este en rango negro es normal.

…

* * *

Naomi miraba como su hijo dormía. Se acerco a él y le acaricio la frente en un movimiento lleno de ternura. Debía esperar hasta mañana para que despertara, pero su labor como kage le impedía quedarse en konoha por más tiempo.

En ese momento sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella y al voltearse vio a Kakeru. Por precaución detuvo el tiempo, no quería que nadie interviniera.

- cuanto tiempo sin verte… hermana – dijo Kakeru

- deje de ser tu hermana el día en que te volviste un ser lleno de odio y maldad – dijo Naomi lanzándole una mirada de odio – no dejare que le pongas un dedo a Eiji o que sigas causando sufrimiento.

- ¿y como piensas hacer eso? – dijo Kakeru en un tono burlón – recuerda que yo soy azul

- y yo te recuerdo que alcance ese rango antes que tu y ahora esfúmate. Se que no estas aquí realmente, que solo eres una proyección mental, pero si te atreves a hacer algo…. te buscare hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario para destruirte

- ¡Quién diría que la dulce Naomi que no mata ni una mosca sea capaz de decir estas palabras! ¿en verdad me odias tanto?

- destruiste a Sora y a konoha, intentaste matar a Eiji por conseguir el perfectae virtutis aun sabiendo que él no lo tiene…. Por solo mencionar lo que has hecho en los últimos días…. Tu no mereces el don de la vida

Naomi coloca su mano derecha en el pecho de Shikamaru haciendo que una luz azul rodeara su cuerpo antes de desaparecer para luego elevar sus brazos al cielo y hacer que esa luz se empezara a esparcir por todo el país del fuego y la mayor parte del país del viento.

- ahora no puedes atacarnos - dijo Naomi – ni tu puedes ir en contra de este conjuro de protección y ten por seguro que esta misma noche vuelvo al mundo entero inmune a ti… calculo que la magia que usaste te costara al menos tres días en recuperar por lo que ya no eres una amenaza

- en ese caso solo debo esperar a que la magia se debilite. No puedes, incluso apoyándote en tu equipo de magos, mantener este conjuro por mas de un mes

- antes de que eso suceda, tu ya no serás un problema

- eso esta por verse

Diciendo eso Kakeru desaparece dejando sola a Naomi que después de lanzar una ultima mirada a su hijo se teletrasporta a su aldea haciendo que el tiempo corra normalmente

…

* * *

_**Si quedo algo poco claro avísenme y les explico.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**No subí el capitulo antes por culpa de un trabajo que me hace pensar seriamente en que debo cambiar de carrera…. Lo pensare, me conseguiré alguien que me ayude y (lamentablemente para las lectoras) dedicare menos tiempo a mis historias, las actualizaciones diarias pasaran a cada dos o tres días (en casos extremos semanal) y tampoco garantizo que sean largos (por culpa de alguien me volví paranoica en ese asunto, no digo nombre porque ella no será capaz de aceptar que es su culpa, ella sabe quien es porque ya discutimos sobre el tema)**_

_**Ahora si el capitulo…**_

Capitulo 14: un problema en nuestra relación, de nuevo.

Una brillante luz azul cubrió a konoha y más allá de lo que era visible. Todos observaron impactados lo que sucedía, la luz era cálida y daba una extraña sensación de protección. Tomoyo reconoció de forma inmediata la dueña de esa energía y no pudo evitar que en su rostro pareciera una mueca de preocupación

- ¿sucede algo malo? – pregunto Temari al ver lo preocupada que se veía Tomoyo

- este es una técnica de Naomi, es un conjuro de protección. Lo debió usar para evitar que mazu causara mas destrozos como este y conociéndola lo extenderá por todo el mundo si es necesario.

- eso suena increíble – dijo Naruto - ¿Cuánto tiempo puede usar este conjuro?

- puede estar activo hasta por un mes, pero... – la preocupación de Tomoyo comenzó a notarse en su voz – para ello se requiere un nivel de magia azul extremadamente alto e incluso para la sorakage es un conjuro muy peligroso de hacer porque acorta su vida y no solo eso... si comete un error mientras dura el conjuro podría morir. Por eso no uso esa técnica antes y si decidió usarla ahora debe ser algo muy importante… lo mejor será que regrese a Sora inmediatamente después de que Eiji despierte.

….

* * *

Shikamaru abrió los ojos con algo de pesadez, se sentía muy cansado y un poco mareado, pero ya no podía seguir durmiendo. Detallo el lugar donde estaba y se dio cuenta de que era el cuarto de un hospital, de seguro lo habían llevado a ese lugar después de que se desmayara. Se sentó en la cama y cuando lo hacia noto como algo salía de su cuerpo, era el collar de Tomoyo.

"_debió usar su magia para que despertara antes… no recuerdo mucho de lo que ocurrió después de que Kakeru destruyera la aldea y antes de que Temari despertara. Temari debió traerme al hospital después de que me desmayara. Me gustaría saber que ocurrió entre la destrucción de konoha y cuando Temari despertó. También me gustaría saber como se reconstruyo la aldea tan rápido, algo me dice que lo que pasó en ese lapso de tiempo, y que no soy capaz de recordar, es algo muy importante… no se que es lo que quería de mi, pero tengo mejores cosas de que preocuparme como saber si lo que los que siempre he considerado mis padres en verdad me consideran un estorbo o malinterprete las cosas… pero veo muy difícil que sea lo ultimo"_

Se volvió a acostar en la cama mientras que el sueño volvía a su cuerpo. El cuarto estaba a oscuras y por las estrellas que brillaban Shikamaru supuso que eran como las tres de la mañana. Muchas cosas le preocupaban: Kakeru y lo que quería con él, hablar con sus padres, la respuesta de Temari a lo que dijo y sobre todo, lo que sus padres biológicos le dijeron que ocurriría una vez que EL DIA llegara.

"_en menos de un mes mi futuro será marcado por nacer con sangre de Mikolo y ser un hechicero de la noble familia que dio origen a la hechicería y permitió que las artes ninjas aparecieran en la faz de la tierra… suena muy dramático incluso en mi mente... dudo que Temari quiera estar conmigo cuando se entere de eso. ¡Soy un idiota! ¿Acaso no puedo hacer algo bien por una vez en mi vida? Lo mejor será irme a Sora y no volver nunca, Temari se merece algo mejor de lo que puedo ofrecerle y espero que ella se olvide de mi o mejor, que nunca mis sentimientos hayan sido compartidos para que ella no sufra por mi culpa… no puedo averiguar la verdad sobre esas palabras de desprecio que dijeron mis padres y creo que mejor lo olvido. Ya no pereceré mas a este lugar, solo es cuestión de tiempo, solo falta un mes" _

Shikamaru se levanto de la cama, pero inmediatamente cayo de rodillas al suelo. Estaba muy cansado y no creía poder caminar, pero debía hacer un esfuerzo por encontrar a Tomoyo antes de que Temari apareciera. Se levanto un poco mareado y comenzó a recorrer los desiertos pasillos del hospital teniendo cuidado de no dejarse descubrir por las ocasionales personas que se encontraba durante el camino.

Una vez salió del hospital sacó el arco que siempre acierta y con una flecha verde apunto pensando en Tomoyo. La flecha rápidamente salió de su campo visual, pero aun podía sentir su energía y con ella se guio para intentar encontrar a su única amiga en toda Sora, pero después de unos kilómetros el cansancio pudo mas. se recostó en una pared de un callejón para quedarse profundamente dormido.

…

* * *

Tomoyo se encontraba en el cuarto de hotel que compartía con Temari. Ninguna de las dos había dormido, Tomoyo estaba preocupad por Naomi y Temari no podía esperar a que Shikamaru despertara. En ese momento algo irrumpió en la habitación, era una flecha verde que se clavo en los pies de Tomoyo.

- ¿un ataque? – dijo Temari deseando tener su abanico

- no. Esta es una de las flechas del arco que siempre acierta. La flecha verde es capaz de localizar a una persona que no este en tu campo visual, pero que tengas algo con que reconocer como su rostro, voz o una pertenencia; según la intensidad del verde varia su efectividad en ataque, este es muy claro y no me dio por lo que debió usarla Eiji para localizarme.

- ¿ya despertó?

- si, pero no debería usar magia o siquiera ponerse de pie. Mi collar le dio energía para que despertara, pero no la suficiente como para que hiciera este tipo de esfuerzos. Debemos encontrarlo pronto.

Las dos chicas salieron del hotel y empezaron a buscar a Shikamaru, finalmente lo encontraron inconsciente en un callejón y, como su hotel estaba mas cerca que el hospital, lo llevaron a su cuarto donde lo pusieron en la cama para que pudiera dormir. Tomoyo supuso que tenia prisa en irse porque EL DIA estaba cerca y decidió darle un tiempo a solas a la pareja

- no tengo sueño. Daré un paseo.

Diciendo eso Tomoyo salió del hotel y comenzó caminar sin rumbo por las calles de konoha. Por su parte, Temari se quedo contemplando a Shikamaru y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo lindo que se veía durmiendo. Las horas pasaban y Temari se preguntaba que había motivado a actuar a Shikamaru de esa manera, no entendía la prisa que él tenia por irse si le había dicho que quería hablar con sus padres.

"_¿Qué me estas ocultando?"_

…

* * *

Shikamaru abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Temari, eso hizo que inevitablemente se sonrojara lo cual hizo reír a la rubia. Temari se sentó en el borde la cama mientras veía como Shikamaru se sentaba a su lado, en ese momento noto que su rostro lucia algo triste y eso le confirmo su sospecha de que estaba ocultando algo.

- me dirás que pasa. Tu actitud no es normal – dijo Temari

- recordé el principal impedimento de que pueda estar contigo.

-¿la amenaza de guerra no fue anulada? …

- no es eso, es una prueba que debo hacer en menos de un mes y en la cual se definirá el resto de mi vida… - el tono de voz que usaba Shikamaru estaba lleno de preocupación a pesar de que su rostro no mostraba expresión – si pasó me deberé quedar en Sora para siempre y no puedo obligarte a que dejes tu aldea, una cosa es konoha a tres días y otra es Sora a cuatro meses de distancia. Los conjuros de teletransportacion tienen limites y además solo se pueden usar bajo ciertos términos los cuales no se incluyen en esta situación… pero si fracaso deberé someterme a un entrenamiento intensivo, pertenezco a la principal línea de hechicero y el hecho de también ser un Mikolo me obliga a ganar la prueba, eso hace que el castigo sea mas fuerte. Te hice esperar estos años y mira la mal que nos fue, si pierdo la prueba deberemos estar separados al menos 10 años y no puedo someterte a esto.

- pero... ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esa prueba? Aun no lo entiendo.

- a las líneas principales de hechiceros y/o ninjas se les somete esta prueba por ser los principales responsables de la seguridad de la aldea, el entrenamiento es para evitar que esa línea de sucesión por así decirlo, se pierda o debilite. Si pasas debes quedarte en la aldea porque es tu deber, si pierdes tienes la opción de irte cuando el entrenamiento termine siempre y cuando se garantice que tu línea de poder seguirá siendo vigente en la aldea, para eso existen muchos métodos y por lo general el entrenamiento dura de 2 a 5 años aparte del tiempo necesario para pasar los poderes a alguien mas o ceder el puesto a un pariente. con los Mikolo son principalmente estrictos y adicionalmente yo tengo la marca de la luna lo que no me da un poder de pelea como los que tienen los del sol lo que intensifica la prueba… para complicarlo todo, por parte de Naomi soy descendiente de principal hechicero en toda la historia y eso…

- ¿hace la prueba mas difícil y estricta?

- nadie cree que lo logre y son como dije mínimo 10 años de entrenamiento solitario. No quiero condenarte a una espera por tanto tiempo y también… nada garantiza que regrese con vida.

Al oír eso Temari se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, no importaba el resultado de esa prueba ninguno les favorecía. No quería pasar 10 años lejos de él y no quería dejar Suna, pero esa eran sus únicas opciones…

- debe de haber otra forma – dijo Temari poniéndose de pie – tiene que haber una forma en que podamos estar juntos… esto no es justo. Naomi, tu madre, es la sorakage, ella debe ser capaz de hacer algo…. además ella ha venido en dos ocasiones y no creo que ella haya perdido esa prueba.

- hay una condición que cumplir que hace que si ganara debería ayudar a Sora al igual que mi descendencia en caso de que sea necesario, pero sin obligarme a estar en la aldea... pero si pierdo….

- yo se que ganaras – dijo Temari firmemente - ¿Cuál es esa condición?

- que tenga un hijo, no importa su edad o tiempo de gestación.

…..

* * *

_**Voy caminando por un pasillo oscuro tipo calabozo hasta llegar a una puerta que se abre sola. Adentro hay una cama parecida a las de la cárcel y sentado en el piso esta Shikamaru con el cabello suelto y heridas en todo el cuerpo. No le puedo ver la cara por su cabello y esta encadenado de cuello, pies y manos a la cabecera de la cama. Me acerco y al parecer me da igual lo mal que esta y entonces el levanta la cara y veo que esta llorando y dice: LIBERAME**_

_**Este es un sueño recurrente que tengo. Es mas, la tortura que le hace Yami en la fuerza de nuestro amor y la sacada de órganos (nota: en mi fic esta suavizada esta escena y la de la tortura de Yami) en mas allá de toda compresión (creo, a veces no recuerdo mis fic) es el primer sueño (combinando las escenas) que tuve y lo peor es que la culpa era de Shikaku (por eso es el malo como me dijeron).**_

_**Ahora, ¿debo dejar de escribir sobre esto, seguir haciéndolo o buscar un hospital siquiátrico para internarme? **_

_**Tal vez piensen que es remordimiento por todo lo que le he hecho, pero no. Estos sueños los tenia de MUCHO ANTES de escribir el primer fic. **_


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15: un problema en nuestra relación, de nuevo **2**

- ¿un hijo?

Repitió Temari sorprendida mientras se volvía a sentar al lado de Shikamaru. Un hijo era un gran paso en una relación y no era una decisión que debía tomarse a la ligera o usarse para solucionar un problema. Las dudas llegaron a la mente de Temari, a ella le encantaría tener un hijo con Shikamaru y si adicionalmente traía el beneficio de eliminar esa barrera que los intentaba separar era magnifico, pero su sentido moral se lo impedía. Un hijo era una gran responsabilidad y ella no estaba segura de poder cumplirla, tenía miedo de no ser capaz de cuidarlo o de que en verdad Shikamaru perdiera en esa prueba y le tocara vivir durante muchos años como una madre soltera.

- lo mejor será terminar con esto ahora – dijo Shikamaru mientras se levantaba – lo único que conseguirás si incites es causarte dolor. Además, si pierdo por esa tonta ley no podría verte nunca más a ti o cualquier persona. Mi cuerpo desaparecería de la faz de la tierra para que mi energía sea absorbida por la isla y de esa manera impedir que se desperdicie.

- ¡esa ley es absurda! ¿Cómo puede ser eso verdad?

- los últimos tres sorakages han intentado derogar esa ley, pero no se puede hacer de la misma manera que cualquier otra ley porque esta no fue creada por los humanos. La isla antes era inestable y la única forma que el primer sorakage tuvo para volverla habitable fue atreves de un pacto en el cual los hechiceros con mayor poder o tradición debían someterse a esa prueba, una tan difícil que era inevitable que al menos uno perdiera y de esa manera se aprovechara su energía para mantener la tierra. La excepción de los hijos se debe a que naturalmente la energía de un hechicero aumente cuando se trata de proteger a sus seres queridos y antes se amenazaba con matar a la familia… nunca se cometió un asesinato, pero el hecho de que esa parte estaba prohibida de saber hasta después de la prueba bastaba como estimulo… el problema fue cuando se supo eso y ahora la presión es que si se pierde… es la muerte.

- ¡¿en que pensaba el primer sorakage cuando hizo ese pacto?

- los hechiceros antes eran considerados demonios que debían ser exterminados, sin importar edad o sexo eran torturados hasta la muerte. El primer sorakage lo que hizo fue crear un refugio para los hechiceros que lograban escapar de esa masacre y solo hasta hace algo mas de 50 años, esa cacería que se realizaba a escondidas del mundo termino y se permitió que en Sora estuvieran ninjas, pero ellos también tenían que someterse a esa ley… esa ley impide que sora se autodestruya y hay que aprovechar este tiempo de paz porque no sabemos cuando volvamos a tenerlo. Si me niego puede significar que muchas personas sufran mas de lo que ya han sufrido por culpa de mazu. Si te pareció que el ataque a konoha fue impactante, deberías a ver visto el que hicieron en la aldea del cielo.

- lo entiendo, pero aun así no me parece nada de eso.

- la única manera de impedir que esa ley se siga cumpliendo es encontrar un nuevo lugar para los habitantes de sora, pero la mayoría no querrá irse. Son sus hogares y el único lugar donde podrían estar a salvo si a alguien se le ocurre reiniciar esa matanza. La aldea es en su 95% de hechiceros, pero de ese porcentaje solo el 15% tiene habilidades de pelea. Puede que te ame y que quiera estar contigo, pero mi conciencia no me permitiría estar en paz si tantas personas corren el riesgo de perder la vida, no solo por mazu, sino por una nueva cacería de hechiceros… fui un tonto al pensar que podíamos estar juntos cuando el destino se empeña en separarnos.

- nosotros fijamos nuestro propio destino – dijo Temari mientras se levantaba y abrazaba Shikamaru – debe existir un método y lo hallaremos.

- Temari…. - Shikamaru le devuelve el abrazo- perdóname, pero no puedo permitir que sigas con esto.

Temari se quedo extrañada de esas palabras y poco a poco sintió una fuerte sensación de cansancio. Sus ojos se volvían cada vez mas pesados hasta que finalmente se quedo dormida en los brazos de Shikamaru el cual la recostó con delicadeza en la cama para después irse por una ventana.

Cuando Temari despierta y no ve a Shikamaru por ningún lado comenzó a buscarlo por toda la aldea. De esa manera se entero de que había estado durmiendo por casi una semana y que Shikamaru junto con Tomoyo habían abandonado la aldea hace varios días. Se sentía mal consigo misma y se frustraba al no tener idea de cómo hacer que Shikamaru y ella pudieran estar juntos.

- Temari, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?

Al oír esa voz masculina Temari la reconoció de inmediato, se trataba uno de sus ex "novios". Fingió que no lo había oído y siguió su camino, pero por mas que se alejara siempre podía oír los pasos de Rikuto*. Él fue el único de sus "novios" que no entendió que en realidad no lo eran, eran chicos con los que salía y que no tenían ningún derecho de mencionar la "relación" una vez que acabara, es mas, la palabra novios con que la gente comenzó a llamar a sus citas era mal empleada porque la verdad sus citas se parecían mas a salidas de amigos.

Normalmente ella se daría la vuelta y lo mandaría a volar con su abanico o le gritaría para que la dejara en paz, Rikuto tenía la habilidad de desesperarla fácilmente; pero tenía algo más importante que hacer como para fijarse en ese sujeto: debía ir a sora.

- vamos Temari, no me ignores de esta manera – dijo Rikuto agarrándola de una brazo – yo se que a ti te gustaría volver a tener una cita conmigo. Ya fue suficiente de esas salidas tuyas, creo que es hora de que sientes cabeza y formalicemos lo que hay entre los dos

- suéltame – grito molesta Temari y al ver como él no la soltaba Temari lo golpea en el rostro – suéltame o lo lamentaras. Memorízate esto, entre tu y yo no hay nada y el único motivo por el que sigues en pie es porque no traigo mi abanico

- no es para tanto – dijo Rikuto soltándola – solo vine porque te habías demorado mucho en volver a Suna y me ofrecí para escoltarte de regreso

- no necesito ningún escolta

- lo se, pero no seria maravilloso poder pasar tiempo juntos.

Rikuto se acerca a Temari con intención de besarla, pero ella rápidamente le da una patada con todas sus fuerzas en el estomago, rostro y finalmente la entrepierna logrando hacerlo caer al piso sin poder moverse. Sonrió satisfecha del resultado, sabia lo orgulloso que era Rikuto y el ser golpeado de esa manera dañaría su ego de tal manera que la dejaría en paz por al menos un par de días. En ese momento siguió su camino en dirección a la torre de la Hokage, pensaba conversarla de que la dejara usar el pergamino de teletransportacion a sora que se le fue entregado, una vez en sora intentaría buscar la manera de derogar esa ley sin poner en peligro a sus habitantes y de esa manera cuando mazu estuviera acabado no habría nada que le impidiera estar con Shikamaru.

…..

* * *

Rikuto se levantaba adolorido del suelo y veía como Temari se alejaba caminando a paso firme. Estaba locamente enamorado de ella y cuando ella le dejo tener esa cita, aunque fuera bajo las misma condiciones que los otros, sintió que esa era su oportunidad de conquistarla, pero ella no lo vio como un futuro pretendiente, sino como un chico con que le gustaba bailar. Aun recordaba los días que pasó en el hospital por intentar besarla y gustosamente volvería a hacerlo.

Empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la de ella tratando de entender que fue lo que ella vio en ese tal Shikamaru que no tuviera él. No entendía como pudo fijarse en ese y no uno de los más grandes shinobis de toda Suna.

Rikuto caminó hasta llegar a las afueras de konoha donde encontró un lago y sentado en su orilla se puso a contemplar su reflejo. Él era guapo, un AMBU, inteligente y poderoso, tenia mas cualidades que ese Shikamaru.

- si tan solo pudiera sacarlo de mi camino al corazón de Temari todo estaría resuelto.

Dijo mientras lanzaba una piedra al lago. En ese momento una densa neblina empezó a salir del agua, Rikuto se puso en guardia sospechando que era un ataque enemigo.

- no te preocupes. Por culpa de la magia de la sorakage no puedo usar mis habilidades de combate, solo hechizos insignificantes como este… parece que Naomi esta perdiendo su toque, ella debería de ser capaz de impedir que hiciera esto – dijo Kakeru apareciendo enfrente de Rikuto – yo no puedo hacer nada, pero tu si.

- ¿crees que ayudaría al enemigo?

- no quiero que me ayudes, pero puedo ayudarte en tu objetivo de sacar del camino a Shikamaru. puedo llevarte a donde esta, decirte todas sus debilidades y te permitiré que hagas con él lo que se antoje. A cambio solo deberás darme su cuerpo, ya no me importa si esta vivo o muerto. ¿aceptas?

En circunstancias normales Rikuto se hubiera negado sin dudarlo, pero en su interior sentía crecer la ambición. Si hacia lo que ese sujeto le pedía no solo quitaría al único que impedía que Temari se diera cuenta de que el sentimiento de amor entre ellos era mutuo, sino que también gracias a su inteligencia podría encargarse de derrotar al líder de mazu y seria un héroe a nivel mundial.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras le decía a Kakeru que aceptaba. La densa neblina comenzó a tomar un color oscuro y envolvió su cuerpo. Podía sentir como su poder aumentaba y cerro los ojos, cuando los abriera nuevamente estaría en sora.

Kakeru reía al ver lo fácil que ese sujeto se dejo influenciar por la neblina oscura y comenzó a reír como un loco al ver como el poder de Naomi dejo de ser el mismo de antes. No podía usar su ejército o usar sus hechizos de ataque, pero le bastaba con su neblina oscura y la mente influenciable de las personas para poder llevar a cabo su plan.

"_ahora solo debo encontrar a alguien que saque a mi hermana del camino"_

….

* * *

*Nombre que significa: Tierra y balancín de amor


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16: encuentro definitivo

- ¿eres consiente de que tu plan tiene poca probabilidades de éxito? – dijo Tsunade mientras le entregaba el pergamino de teletransportacion a Temari – si los de esa isla no han logrado eliminar esa ley ¿Qué te hace pensar en que puedes hacerlo?

- se que no tengo posibilidades, pero esto es mejor a no hacer nada y simplemente permitir que por esa ley yo no vuelva a estar con Shikamaru.

Temari no dijo nada mas, no estaba de humor después de su encuentro con Rikuto. Sin perder tiempo, a penas salió de la oficina de la Hokage, extendió en el suelo el pergamino y colocándose en el centro hizo los sellos necesarios para luego desaparecer en una cortina de humo.

…..

* * *

Shikamaru miraba preocupado a Naomi. Ella no se veía muy bien no solo físicamente, también estaba mal anímicamente. El conjuro no estaba funcionando como ella esperaba y eso hacia que se frustrara. Toshio se quedaba a su lado para calmarla y usar la daga si era necesario para impedir que se desconcentrara y perdiera la vida. Toshio tenía en su mano derecha la daga y en la izquierda el Bô que veía la verdad para asegurarse de que nadie se aproveche de la situación, pero para Shikamaru era evidente que él también estaba agotado.

Si bien aun no podía llamarlos padres, ellos se habían ganado su respeto y no quería que nada malo les pasara, pero ahora debía dirigirse al punto de reunión para hacer la prueba que decidiría su destino. Caminaba a paso lento en dirección a una montaña al otro lado de la isla. No podía evitar sentirse mal al no haber podido aclarar el problema con todos sus padres y el tener que abandonar a Temari

- era necesario que la pusieras a dormir – dijo Tomoyo que repentinamente apareció a su lado

- no la conoces. Si la dejaba despierta vendría e intentaría detener esto… ya debe de haber despertado y para este momento yo ya esperaba haber terminado con esta prueba

- muchos dicen que el perfectae virtutis podría estabilizar la isla permanentemente

- ¿y?

- también se dice que el motivo por el que él te quiere a pesar de solo poseer algo parecido es que atreves de esa energía que produce tu cuerpo se podría encontrar o tal vez llamar al perfectae virtutis. ¿no quieres intentarlo antes de rendirte?

- ¿Qué crees que estuve haciendo todos estos días? apenas que me dijiste lo que sucedió mientras estaba trasformado en el guerrero de la luna y lo que ese sujeto quería conmigo he intentado encontrar el método para traer el perfectae virtutis o ver si había una manera de transformarme sin llegar a esos extremos para poder ponerle fin a esto ¿crees que me gusta estar lejos de Temari? Pues no, yo la amo y me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de ella, pero eso es un imposible. Todo lo que yo quería y soñé para mi vida se volvió un imposible a penas puse mis pies en esta isla.

La voz de Shikamaru delataba la ira contenida que sentía y Tomoyo se sintió al oír que el sueño que su amigo tenía se volvió un imposible al forzarlo a ser Eiji. Intento decirle algo, pero Shikamaru se había ido corriendo. En ese momento vio brillar a su collar en forma de estrella, alguien de konoha había usado el conjuro de teletransportacion y algo le decía que esa persona era Temari.

Mientras Tomoyo iba a buscar a Temari, Shikamaru seguía corriendo en dirección a las afueras de la aldea. Corrió hasta que un acantilado lo obligo a detenerse y darse cuenta de que había estado corriendo en la dirección equivocado. Dio una patada molesto al suelo y grito lo mas fuerte que pudo. Eran demasiadas cosas a la vez que lo agobiaban, necesitaba un respiro.

- no me digas que tu eres por quien MI TEMARI me dejo

Escucho Shikamaru a sus espaldas una voz masculina que hizo que inmediatamente se diera la vuelta. Supuso que el hombre que tenia en frente era uno de los "novios" de Temari que debía estar molesto porque ella lo había elegido a él, pero lo que le inquietaba a Shikamaru era la energía que ese sujeto emitía. Le resultaba familiarmente oscura y no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás a la vez que a su mente llegaban escenas borrosas de recuerdos que no sabia que tenia. El sentir el vacio hizo que diera un paso hacia delante para no caer, y mientras sostenía un kunei con la mano izquierda en dirección del sujeto que tenia en frente con la otra se sujetaba la cabeza que de manera repentina le comenzaba a doler.

- vine para eliminarte. Al parecer la neblina de Kakeru tiene un efecto en ti que me favorece

- ¿trabajas para ese sujeto? – dijo Shikamaru molesto - él es el culpable de …

- se quien es ese sujeto – dijo Rikuto mientras se acercaba prepotentemente a Shikamaru – pero no me importa. Lo único que me interesa en llevarle tu cabeza desfigurada a Temari para que ella entienda cuando la amo, Kakeru a cambio de este poder me pidió tu cuerpo por lo que no creo que le importe.

El dolor de cabeza de Shikamaru fue creciendo hasta el punto en que involuntariamente soltó el kunei y se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos, momento que Rikuto aprovecho para golpearlo en el estomago tan fuerte que hizo que Shikamaru cayera de rodillas al suelo y tosiera sangre. Rikuto estaba a punto de darle otro golpe cuando Shikamaru se tiro al suelo y rodó varios metros mientras sacaba la daga que purifica las energías y la usaba en si mismo logrando disminuir un poco el dolor de cabeza que sentía.

"_dijo que Kakeru le dio ese poder por lo que bastara con que lo corte con la daga para disminuir su fuerza"_

Pensó Shikamaru mientras se acercaba corriendo a Rikuto con la daga en la mano, pero cuando estaba a punto de cortarlo el cuerpo de Rikuto libero una onda de energía que lo mando volando varios metros atrás haciendo que chocara contra un árbol. Shikamaru deseo en ese momento tener la habilidad de Toshio que le permitía usar las cuatro armas sagradas al mismo tiempo, pero consiente de que no conseguiría nada pensando en eso ahora guardo la daga y sacó el arco con el que le lanzo una gran cantidad de flechas rojas, las especializadas en matar, pero Rikuto uso nuevamente la onda de energía que destruyo las flechas en cuestión de segundos.

Shikamaru guardo el arco y sacó la espada la cual impregno de su energía he intento cortarlo desde la distancia, la técnica de su oponente no podría detenerlo, pero Rikuto simplemente salto para esquivar el ataque.

- la espada es poderosa, pero entre mas lejos este de su objetivo mas lenta es

Dijo Rikuto desde el cielo mientras sacaba un pergamino e invocaba una gran cantidad de kunais hacia Shikamaru que intento detenerlos con un campo de fuerza, pero estos entraron sin problemas cortándolo en los brazos y piernas. Eran heridas leves, pero limitaban considerablemente su movimiento además de que el dolor de cabeza estaba regresando impidiéndole pensar con claridad

"_por esa energía no puedo usar ni la daga ni el arco. Debido a su velocidad no puedo usar la espada y al parecer esa neblina de la que habló hace un momento lo hace inmune a mis hechizos"_

Shikamaru comenzó a correr atreves del bosque con un poco de dificultad mientras que Rikuto lo seguía con una maléfica sonrisa en sus labios. Shikamaru empezó a correr atreves de unos senderos llenos de trampas, pero Rikuto parecía conocer el lugar donde estaban y las esquivaba sin problemas.

"_eso significa que debo pelear de frente"_

Shikamaru comenzó a hacer sellos mientras seguía corriendo y aprovechando las sombras de los arboles logro atrapar sin dificultad a su oponente con su técnica de la sombra imitadora, pero su oponente no se altero por eso y luchando contra su técnica cogió algo dentro de sus bolsillos y lo lanzo al cielo.

Lo que había lanzado era una piedra negra que rápidamente formo un gran domo que no solo los había atrapado, sino que debía estar hecho especialmente para impedir el uso del chakra porque en el mismo momento en que el domo los cubrió Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que ya no podía usar sus técnicas ninjas.

- mejor ríndete. He bloqueado todas tus técnicas. Ni aunque fueras bueno en el taijutsu lograrías ser un reto para mi – dijo Rikuto en tono burlón – no eres nada

- aun tengo una ultima carta bajo la manga – dijo Shikamaru cerrando los ojos y colocando su mano derecha sobre su pecho – serás el primero en pelear contra mi cuarta arma sagrada y te aseguro de que te arrepentirás de eso.

…

* * *

Temari caminaba al lado de Tomoyo por las calles de Sora, iban a ver al abuelo de Tomoyo que era el encargado de la aldea mientras Naomi efectuaba su técnica. Cuando llegaron a la oficina Tomoyo se quedo viendo la cara de preocupación de su abuelo

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Tomoyo

- el conjuro de la sorakage no es del todo efectivo y me temo que Kakeru ha estado aprovechando eso para usar alguna magia negra para meterse en la mente de las personas y darle poderes… además de eso Eiji no fue al lugar de la prueba y algo me dice puede estarle pasando algo malo. Tomoyo, debes encontrarlo, sabes que es lo que le pasa a aquellos que no van a la prueba y ya se les tiene en cuenta... debes tener cuidado, no quiero que nadie se entere. Debemos evitar que la Naomi sama y su esposo se enteren.

Tomoyo salió de la ofician rápidamente y convirtió su collar en bastón para buscar a Eiji, pero este giraba descontroladamente sin apuntar en ninguna dirección.

- ¿a que se refiere tu abuelo con lo que les pasa a los que no hacen esa prueba? – pregunto Temari en voz baja mientras se acercaba a Tomoyo

- cuando es tu turno de hacer la prueba te ponen un conjuro que hace que si fallas significa que perdiste y el castigo es...

- ¿la muerte? – dijo Temari suponiendo por el estado de preocupación de Tomoyo

- correcto – dijo Tomoyo antes de gritare desesperada - ¿Por qué no puedo encontrarlo? Algo debe estarle pasando

- mejor dividámonos y busquemos. Tú ve en esa dirección y yo en la otra. ¿de acuerdo?

Tomoyo movió la cabeza afirmativamente y comenzaron a correr en direcciones opuestas.

...

* * *

_**Este capitulo es traído a ustedes bajo el patrocinio del carnaval de barranquilla (donde vivo estamos de fiesta hasta el martes por lo que pude escribir dos capítulos de dos historias diferentes el mismo día, pero como consecuencia me duela la espalda – la mesa del computador es algo baja y la única silla que puedo usar no tiene espaldar –) **_


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17: punto previo al desastre

Shikamaru no se sentía bien. Estaba seguro que el motivo por el que ese sujeto tenía la ventaja no era solo por la ayuda de Kakeru, sino que también tenia que ver el conjuro que le habían puesto para la prueba. El dolor de cabeza que sentía era muy fuerte y se estaba extendiendo a todo su cuerpo. Escuchaba los pasos de Rikuto acercándose y cuando se aseguro de que estaba a pocos centímetros extendió su mano derecha sacando un arma alargada que provoco que Rikuto retrocediera creyendo que era un cuchillo, pero cuando se alejo y vio lo que era no pudo evitar reírse

- ¿ese es tu as bajo la manga? – dijo Rikuto en tono burlón – piensas vencerme con una cerbatana. Creo que posees el arma más inútil de toda la histo…

Rikuto no pudo seguir hablando. Sentía que sus cuervas vocales se paralizaban y al llevar la mano a su cuello pudo sentir que tenía algo clavado en él, pero no podía ver que era. Esa cosa que tenía en el cuello comenzaba a introducirse en su cuerpo hasta que finalmente se adentro por su garganta y comenzó a nadar por toda su sangre.

La sensación de parálisis se fue extendiendo rápidamente haciéndolo caer al suelo incapaz de moverse. Escucho unos pasos acercándose, se trataba de Shikamaru

- un arma sagrada, es un arma sagrada. – dijo Shikamaru cuando estuvo en el rango visual de su oponente – no importa su apariencia siempre tiene un poder oculto que la hace diferente de las demás. Esta cerbatana aparentemente inútil como tú piensas tiene la capacidad de lanzar dardos invisibles que adicionalmente no pueden ser detectados bajo ninguna técnica. No necesito meterlo en mi boca y soplar o siquiera apuntar, basta con que imagine el lugar donde quiero que de. Además, puede atravesar escudos de cualquier tipo y el veneno que poseen es el que yo desee, el problema es que debo saber mucho sobre ese veneno y tienes suerte de que este dolor de cabeza no me deje recordar uno letal y que no sea de los que disfrutan viendo el dolor ajeno. – Shikamaru en ese momento cae de rodillas, el conjuro estaba haciendo un caos en todo su cuerpo por lo que debía ponerle punto final a eso – este es tu fin.

Shikamaru elevo su mano con la intensión de clavarle la cerbatana, pero en ese momento alguien le agarra la mano y antes de que pudiera reaccionar es golpeado y arrojado contra unos arboles. Al levantar la vista ve a un hombre musculoso y de gran tamaño que le da un extraño líquido a Rikuto que de inmediato se pone de pie como si nada hubiera pasado

- eres ingenuo si crees que Kakeru me envió solo – dijo Rikuto – ahora somos dos contra uno y el tiempo que has estado fuera del lugar de la prueba ha sido muy largo, además de que he bebido un antídoto universal, estas acabado… no se si prefiero matarte yo mismo o deleitarme con tu lento sufrimiento – dirige su mirada al hombre grande – te dejare elegir.

El hombre musculoso sonríe y se acerca velozmente a Shikamaru. Una vez que estuvo a su lado comenzó a golpearlo salvajemente. Shikamaru no creía poder resistir esa situación por mucho tiempo, pero al oír que Rikuto decía que la pelea estaba decidida y que se quedaría con Temari hizo que una gran furia se apoderara de él.

- ella... – dijo Shikamaru mientras se levantaba con dificultad y varios hilos de sangre recorrían su rostro - …ella no es un objeto para que digas que te pertenece.

El hombre musculoso agarra a Shikamaru por el cuello con la intensión de estrangularlo, pero en ese momento siente que no puede moverse y ve aterrado como una mano negra recorre su cuerpo y le parte el cuello.

- se supone que no puedes usar técnicas ninjas mientras que estés bajo … - dijo Rikuto

- mi cerbatana tiene un poder adicional – interrumpe Shikamaru – una vez cada vez que la use puede usar el poder de otra de las armas sagradas. Elegí la daga y si te fijas… este domo no es más que una ilusión que cree con mi magia, es un conjuro básico.

En ese momento Rikuto observa el cielo y ve como el gran domo negro desaparece lentamente. Estaba a punto de ponerse en guardia y reiniciar la pelea cuando siente que algo lo atraviesa, Kakeru lo había atravesado con una espada.

- ya no me sirves. – dijo Kakeru mientras dejaba caer el cadáver de Rikuto – solo te necesitaba para ganar tiempo y exterminar a lo único que me impedía actuar con todos mis poderes

- acoso… tu…- Shikamaru estaba aterrado de lo que ese sujeto pudiera haberle hecho algo a Naomi

- Naomi, la sorakage y hermana mía…. Esta muerta. Ese conjuro que hacia es un arma de filo y no me fue muy difícil deshacerme de ella

- pero…. Toshio…

- la persona a la que influencie para que lo hiciera es un hechicero inmune a todo tipo de magia, lo hizo enfrente de sus narices. Debe ser doloroso ver morir frente a tus ojos a la persona que amas…

- yo voy a... – Shikamaru cae al suelo de rodillas y empezó a toser sangre, pero ya no sabia si era por el conjuro o los golpes que había recibido.

- tu cuerpo esta en su limite. ¿acoso crees que elegí este momento al azar? Claro que no, no solo aparecí cuando Naomi murió, también me asegure de que tu cuerpo no te permitiera moverte… finalmente obtendré el perfectae virtutis

Kakeru se acerco a Shikamaru y lo obligo a acostarse en el suelo. Shikamaru intento poner resistencia, pero ya no podía sentir un solo musculo de su cuerpo y sus pensamientos comenzaban a volverse confusos. Cuando el cuerpo de Shikamaru dejo de moverse por completo y su vista parecía nublarse Kakeru decidió que era el momento de dar inicio a la ceremonia por lo que le quito a Shikamaru su camina y estaba a punto iniciar el ritual cuando sintió la presencia de alguien detrás suyo. Al voltear la vista se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Temari que tenía abierto su abanico.

- si me atacas – dijo Kakeru – lo lastimaras a él también.

Temari observo a Shikamaru inmóvil. Le molestaba que ese sujeto tuviera razón, no importaba de que forma lo atacara Shikamaru saldría herido en el proceso. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que le costo notar la presencia de los seres sin rostro que se le acercaron por la espalda obligándola a dar un salto para evitar sus ataques, pero mientras estaba en el aire sintió como algo impactaba en su espala haciéndola caer inmóvil al suelo.

- no te preocupes no tengo intensiones de hacerte nada – dijo Kakeru mientras iniciaba la ceremonia para extraer el perfectae virtutis – una vez que tenga lo que quiero…

Kakeru en ese momento sintió que algo se dirigía a donde él estaba y no tuvo mas remedio que dar un salto para esquivar, pero al ver que se trataba de una flecha y que esta cambiaba de dirección supo quien era su oponente. Kakeru movió sus manos creando un muro de roca que lo cubrió por todos lados y lo cubrió del ataque de la flecha amarilla.

"_la flecha amarilla que persigue a el enemigo y puede cambiar su dirección sin restricciones, pero su poder es muy débil. Sobre todo cuando se mantiene en movimiento por mucho tiempo… al parecer, Mikolo Toshio a decidido unirse a la pelea"_

Toshio se acerca primero a Shikamaru para descubrir que estaba inconsciente. Se aferro a una de sus manos y aun sabiendo que estaba en contra de las reglas sacó su daga y destruyo el conjuro para luego acercarse a Temari y hacer lo mismo con ella.

- Shikamaru – dijo Temari en un susurro - ¿se pondrá bien?

- lo estará después de descansar un rato. Kakeru es un sujeto peligroso por lo que te pido que te lo lleves mientras me encargo de él. La aldea esta siendo atacada por lo que no es un lugar seguro, pero si te diriges al este encontraras una cueva donde podrán refugiarse

Temari no quería hacer lo que ese sujeto le decía, quería pelear contra Kakeru, pero sabia que su poco conocimiento sobre los hechiceros no era algo que estaba a su favor además de que la prioridad era llevar a Shikamaru a un sitio seguro.

Mientras Temari se llevaba a Shikamaru, Toshio sacó su espada y de un golpe destruyo las rocas que protegían a Kakeru para llevarse la sorpresa de que ya no estaba.

_**Este capitulo tiene 1400 palabras y originalmente no lo pensaba escribir hoy. Esta historia también se encuentra en su recta final y espero que todos me dejen comentarios (es en serio, tengo dos exámenes y necesito que me digan algo que no tenga que ver con ellos o voy a colapsar por la presión…. Quizás exagero un poco)**_


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18: mala suerte

Temari corría lo más rápido que podía con el cuerpo de Shikamaru en su espalda. En ese momento le pareció sentir que él se movía por lo que se detuvo y lo recostó al tronco de un árbol. En ese momento Temari siente una presencia acercándose y ve como Kakeru se acercaba corriendo por lo que abrió su abanico lista para defender a Shikamaru.

De pronto sintió una segunda presencia seguida de una explosión justo delante de Kakeru. El humo que se había levantado le dio a Temari una oportunidad de buscar refugio en unos arbustos cercanos, ya no podía seguir camino a la cueva o seria descubierta

Cuando el humo desapareció vio que la segunda presencia que había sentido era la de Toshio que tenía en esos momentos su espada mientras que el rostro de Kakeru mostraba una clara señal de desagrado.

- eres muy persistente – dijo Kakeru – odio a las personas persistentes… por favor, conoces el castigo de quienes rompen esa ley. Le quitaste el conjuro de la prueba y por eso tu vas a morir en su lugar… el dolor que debes estar experimentando debe ser muy grande… supe que el único loco que lo hico antes que tu termino suicidándose para ponerle fin a todo al cabo de un par de minutos… en verdad que eres un masoquista

- soy consiente de que mi tiempo en este mundo se acabara pronto, esa fue mi decisión – dijo Toshio mientras separaba las piernas y sujetaba con ambas manos la espada – pero antes de irme a reunir con mi esposa pienso terminar contigo.

Sin decir mas Toshio corrió hasta donde estaba Kakeru con intenciones de cortarlo en dos, pero este resulto muy ágil y esquivo el ataque. Toshio siguió intentando darle, pero cada vez le costaba mas moverse y sentía como el aire le faltaba, el dolor que experimentaba era muy fuerte, pero aun así seguía peleando.

Al ver que la espada ya no tenia efectos intento sacar otra arma para enfrentarse a él, pero de repente su cuerpo dejo de responderle y cayó al suelo. Kakeru, que había estado esperando ese momento, decidió disfrutar de la oportunidad y comenzó a patear el cuerpo de su cuñado sin piedad.

Por su parte Temari no estaba segura de que hacer. No quería arriesgarse a perder contra Kakeru y que este finalmente obtuviera lo que quería de Shikamaru, pero tampoco toleraba la forma en que trataba a Toshio. Debía hacer algo, pero su mente estaba en blanco haciendo que se molestara, ese era el peor momento para que su mente se bloqueara.

- tenemos que enfrentarlo

Al oír esa voz Temari se sorprendió, no esperaba que Shikamaru se despertara tan rápido.

- ¿tienes una idea? – pregunto sin mirarlo

- si. Vamos a tener que trabajar en equipo para lograr equilibrar las cosas

- pero… ¿seguro que puedes pelear?

- no estoy al 100% de mis habilidades, pero creo que puedo enfrentarme a él con tu ayuda – al ver la cara de inseguridad de Temari, Shikamaru agrego – terminemos con esto rápido para que podamos estar juntos. el problema ya esta resuelto.

Cuando Shikamaru dijo eso en su tono de voz podía percibirse que no estaba feliz porque la solución del problema era que Toshio iba a morir en su lugar. Los pasos de Kakeru seguido de las explosiones que hacia para destruir los arboles que lo rodeaban en busca de ellos, hizo que Temari decidiera dejar ese asunto para después y escucho atenta el plan que tenia Shikamaru en mente. Al oírlo, le pareció que era lo mejor que podían hacer en esos momentos a pesar de que era demasiado simple y era muy fácil cometer errores.

Po su parte Kakeru se empezaba a impacientar. Ya llevaba un retraso considerable en sus planes y sabía que los hechiceros no tardarían en venir a buscarlo, en esta ocasión todos sabían como derrotar a su ejército de seres sin rostro y de seguro debían tener los conjuros listos para enfrentarlos.

En ese momento sintió como las corrientes de aire eran cada vez más fuertes y seguidas. Eso le llamo mucho la atención y aun mas el hecho de que el viento venia de cuatro direcciones diferentes, en algunos casos al mismo tiempo.

"_una de ellas debe ser la del abanico"_

Pensó Kakeru mientras destruyo los lugares de donde provenía el viento, pero al parecer todos habían sido clones. Sin lograr entender que era lo que tenían en mente eso dos tenía en mente decidió usar a Toshio como escudo, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo ya no estaba

"_me distrajo con el viento para llevárselo"_

Seguro de que no podía estar lejos, Kakeru hizo cuatro seres sin rostro que envió en busca de Temari, pero estos fueron atravesados por unas flechas de color negro antes de que pudieran salir del claro. Las flechas negras destruían las cosas producidas por magia y le dio a entender a Kakeru que su sobrino ya estaba despierto. Todo estaba poniéndose cada vez mas complicado. Dispuesto a salir vencedor y obtener la energía perfecta, Kakeru junto sus manos sobre su cabeza para después golpear el suelo provocando que todo se destruyera, pero aun así no lograba encontrar rastros de sus oponentes.

Mientras tanto, Shikamaru y Temari observaban esperando el momento propicio para atacar. Shikamaru estaba usando un conjuro de protección combinado con un jutsu ilusorio que les permitía estar cerca de Kakeru sin que se dieran cuenta. Con ellos, estaba Toshio semiinconsciente. Los dos esperaron un minuto aproximadamente después de que Kakeru golpeara el suelo para saber que era el momento de atacar.

Temari abrió su abanico y, aun protegida por las técnicas de Shikamaru, Creo corrientes de viento con las que planeo sobre el cuerpo de Kakeru. Debía permanecer en el aire el mayor tiempo posible y para ello, cada vez que perdía altitud, creaba más corrientes de aire.

A la par de Temari, Shikamaru empezaba a extender su sombra con intención de atraparlo en su técnica de posesión de sombra, pero cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de él descubrió que no podía extenderla mas, se había quedado sin chakra. Sabiendo que la única forma de derrotarlo era que lo atrapara para que después Temari pudiera atacarla, Shikamaru se puso a pensar en otro método para impedir que se defendiera.

Cerró los ojos un momento y concluyo que debía cercarse más o no podría atraparlo. Era inútil usar las sombras alrededor porque el problema no era el alcance, sino la fuerza con que lo atrapaba. Se acerco cuidadosamente a él, su técnica ilusoria no duraría mucho tiempo.

Una vez que estuvo a algo más de metro, utilizo su técnica de posesión de sombra logrando atraparlo e inmediatamente deshizo su técnica ilusoria. Esa era la señal que Temari esperaba y usando la mayor cantidad de chakra creo una poderosa ráfaga de viento haciendo que Kakeru volara por los cielos para después caer al suelo.

Temari se coloco al lado de Shikamaru creyendo que ya habían logrado vencerlo, pero en ese momento descubren que se trataba de un clon. Detrás de ellos, apareció el verdadero Kakeru con una espada obligando a Temari a usar su abanico como escudo.

Shikamaru saca su espada y empieza un duelo con Kakeru. Temari pensaba unirse a la pelea, pero de repente se vio rodeada de los seres sin rostro. Nuevamente creo una gran ráfaga, pero esta no logro hacerles nada. Temari cerro su abanico y lo uso para golpear a los seres sin rostros, no solo porque sus técnicas no funcionaban sino también porque se estaba quedando sin chakra.

Cada vez le era más difícil esquivar sus ataques y finalmente Temari cayo de rodillas. Al ver eso, Shikamaru se olvido de Kakeru y de un salto se coloco al lado de Temari para destruir a todos los seres sin rostro con su cerbatana.

- mejor será que te vayas de aquí con Toshio. Creare una distracción

- ¿vendrás? – pregunto Temari sabiendo que Shikamaru no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella

Shikamaru ignoro la pregunta y en cambio uso su espada para levantar una cortina de humo que Temari aprovecho para acercarse al lugar donde estaba Toshio, pero una vez que estuvo a su lado sintió que alguien estaba detrás de de ella pero antes de que pudiera voltear una gran energía la mando a volar provocando que chocara contra el destruido piso. El impacto del golpe y el daño de producido por las peleas le impedía moverse del lugar donde estaba.

Shikamaru al oír el golpe dirige su mirada al lugar donde ahora estaban Temari y Toshio inmóviles, el culpable del ataque era un hechicero de nivel verde que siempre había tenido envidia de la sorakage y era famoso por ser inmune a la magia

"_ese debe ser el que asesino a Naomi"_

La rabia que sentía en esos momentos provoco que se lanzara a él con una roca como única arma. No tenia kunais y las armas sagradas al igual que los jutsus eran inútiles. El hechicero lo agarro del cuello con una mano mientras que con la otra le sujetaba la que tenia la roca. La presión con que tenia sujeto su cuello le impedía respirar y al escuchar los pasos desde atrás de Kakeru empeoraba la situación.

Kakeru sonreía de forma altiva, hasta hace unos minutos era él quien tenia las de perder y había sido capaz de voltear las cosas a su favor. Lo único que quería hacer antes de obtener la energía perfecta era deshacerse de Toshio y Temari, pero Shikamaru adivino sus pensamientos y con el poco chakra que aun le quedaba lo atrapo en su técnica de posesión de sombras

- usas mucho este jutsu – dijo Kakeru sin darle importancia al hecho de haber sido capturado – solo debo esperar unos minutos para liberarme.

Shikamaru uso su mano libre para intentar liberar su cuello, pero todo parecía inútil. Se dio cuenta de que su plan había sido el mas tonto del universo y después de dos minutos ya no pudo seguir con su técnica de posesión por lo que solo podía ver como Kakeru se acercaba cada vez mas a ellos con un kunei.

Temari no podía moverse y Toshio parecía inconsciente mientras que él estaba siendo estrangulado por el asesino de Naomi. Sora estaba siendo destruida. Shikamaru deseaba ponerle fin a eso y decidió que se iba a arriesgar a todo o nada. Concentro toda su energía mágica en sus manos para después liberarla bruscamente.

La explosión llamo la atención de Kakeru que al darse la vuelta vio que el hechicero que uso para acabar con su hermana muerto en el suelo mientras que Shikamaru tenia en su boca la cerbatana ya que sus manos estaban gravemente lastimadas.

- esto será muy fácil – dijo Kakeru.

Kakeru cubrió su cuerpo con una energía que destruía los ataques que Shikamaru le lanzaba con la cerbatana a la vez que este esquivaba los ataques que Kakeru le hacia. Ninguno de los dos parecía lograr dañar al otro, pero después de un tiempo Kakeru consiguió golpear a Shikamaru y lo siguió haciendo hasta lograr arrinconarlo contra un muro, momento que Shikamaru aprovecho para cambiar su cerbatana por la espada y la uso, teniéndola en la boca, para destruir el muro detrás suyo.

Kakeru retrocedió de un salto y vio como Shikamaru quedaba atrapado bajo las rocas. Eso no le dio un buen presentimiento por lo que mando a unos seres sin rostro que le informaron que no había nadie. En ese momento escucho unos ruidos de pasos y vio a lo lejos lo que parecía la figura de Shikamaru.

"_no te escaparas"_

Kakeru lo siguió y pronto lo alcanzo, pero cuando lo hizo se vio dentro de un pentagrama formado por varias flechas blancas. Las flechas blancas servían para potenciar conjuros y el que estaban formando era uno que lo iba a destruir, lo único que faltaba era que Shikamaru dijera el conjuro

- ¿Cuándo hiciste esto? – grito Kakeru – el nivel de complejidad de este conjuro no puede hacerse de un momento a otro, mucho menos por un hechicero de tu nivel.

- las flechas blancas también pueden ser usadas por otras personas, es la única arma sagrada que lo permite. Esta disposición ya la tenia lista desde que atacaste a Suna y en el tiempo que Temari estuvo planeando sobre tu cabeza lo usó también para liberar las flechas… es bueno tener siempre un plan B, sobre todo cuando el A es tan tonto como el que estaba usando.

Shikamaru junto sus lesionadas manos a la altura de su pecho y comenzó a recitar el conjuro con el que eliminaría a Kakeru. Lo había colocado tan lejos por la gran energía residual que quedaba y estaba listo para recibir el impacto de esa energía, seria doloroso y saldría herido, pero le bastaba con salir con vida para que el sacrificio que estaba haciendo Toshio no fuera en vano.

Cuando Shikamaru termino de decir el conjuro las flechas blancas comenzaron a brillar y una gran cantidad de energía se libero de cada una de ellas. La brillante luz impedía ver lo que sucedía, pero cuando esta se disipo y no se veía rastros de Kakeru, Shikamaru se dejo caer de espaldas al suelo.

"_todo termino"_

Pensó mientras respiraba con algo de dificultad. Estaba muy cansado y todo lo que quería era dormir un rato, Temari ya no estaba en peligro y los seres sin rostros ya deberían haberse ido. Lo entristecía que Naomi y Toshio tuvieran que morir y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo que desvió un momento su mirada a la derecha.

De pronto vio como Kakeru se acercaba completamente ileso y, aprovechando la debilidad de Shikamaru, dio inicio a la ceremonia para extraerle la energía que tanto deseaba. Kakeru al ver la cara de sorpresa de Shikamaru dijo:

- se dice que los gatos tienen siete vidas, y a mi aun me quedan cuatro. Obtendré la energía que tu cuerpo produce y la usare para buscar el perfectae virtutis. luego hare que el mundo este a mis pies. El que se niegue pagara con su vida y la de todas las personas que conozca… empezando por ti.

Shikamaru intento poner resistencia, pero estaba más allá de su límite. Finalmente Kakeru termino la ceremonia y del cuerpo de Shikamaru salió una esfera de luz azul claro, esa era la energía que Kakeru deseaba.

Shikamaru estaba muy débil, le costaba mantenerse despierto, pero debía hacer algo para detenerlo. Sentía que ese era su deber.

…..

* * *

_**No me había dado cuenta, pero creo que a este fic le quedan como tres o cuatro capítulos y... el que sigue lo he querido escribir desde hace mas de una semana, ha ver si me queda como lo tengo en mente. **_

_**Por cierto hay un fic en ingles que creo que les va a gustar (si ponen el link en el traductor de google tendrán una muy buena traducción, no es perfecta pero les servirá para enamorarse del fic como me paso a mi que me muero por que ya ponga el siguiente capitulo porque en el ultimo deja para pensar en muchas cosas) se trata de **_**Intertwining Fate**** y se trata de que Shikaku y Yoshino criaron a Temari creyendo que era su hija mientras ignoran la existencia de Shikamaru. **

**Si les molesta las propagandas que hago díganme o las seguirá poniendo.**


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19: FIN

Kakeru sonreía mientras sostenía entre sus manos aquello que tanto trabajo le había costado obtener. Finalmente obtendría la energía perfecta y se volvería el hechicero más poderoso que jamás haya existido y lograría cumplir su sueño: crear un mundo perfecto donde todos lo obedecería única y exclusivamente a él.

No le dolía la muerte de su hermana y tampoco sentía remordimiento al ver a su sobrino inmóvil en el suelo respirando muy débilmente.

"_no le queda mucho tiempo de vida"_

Pensó mientras se alejaba de su cuerpo. Acerco la esfera azul a su pecho y observo con una sonrisa como esta se metía dentro de su cuerpo. Podía sentir como su energía aumentaba y se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero sabia que eso era solo una ilusión, el poder que tenia en ese momento no seria nada comparado con el que obtendría dentro de poco.

Iba a irse cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba la pierna, al ver al suelo no pudo evitar mostrar su disgusto por la persistencia de Shikamaru. Se soltó de su agarre y lo comenzó a patear para asegurarse de que no volviera a molestar.

- ¡inútil! – le grito Kakeru – hazte un favor y muérete.

Shikamaru instintivamente cubrió su rostro con sus brazos para minimizar el daño de los golpes que estaba recibiendo. No tenía fuerzas para pelear, pero pensaba ganar tiempo hasta que el ejército de Sora los encontrara y se enfrentaran a él. Podía tener la falsa energía perfecta y un poderoso ejercito, pero aun así no seria capaz de vencer a los más de 100 hechiceros que formaban el ejército sobre todo después de pelear contra ellos.

El dolor que sentía en su cuerpo era cada vez mayor y le resultaba muy difícil respirar adecuadamente, pero no pensaba rendirse. No dejaría que ese sujeto se saliera con la suya. Aunque le costara la vida defendería a Sora, konoha y todo el mundo ninja. Ese era su deber por haberle permitido obtener ese poder y adicionalmente pensaba hacerlo pagar por todo el dolor que había causado.

No podía evitar sacar de su mente la destrucción que ese sujeto había provocado, todo ese sufrimiento. Sin proponérselo a su mente llego la imagen de Temari que en esos momentos debía estar herida por culpa de él y de Toshio que estaba al borde de la muerte. Quería protegerlos, quería evitar que las personas siguieran sufriendo por culpa de personas como la que en esos momentos lo estaba pateando, deseaba que esa ley que se creó para proteger a los hechiceros desapareciera y que ellos no tuvieran que ocultarse en la isla.

Kakeru siguió pateándolo hasta que de pronto noto algo extraño. El cuerpo de Shikamaru brillaba cuando se levanto del suelo, Kakeru pudo ver con claridad que el guerrero de la luna había despertado. No pudo evitar sentirse intimidado cuando vio esos ojos azules claro que lo veían fijamente detrás del cabello plateado que le cubría parcialmente el rostro.

Shikamaru no dijo nada y simplemente sacó el arco que siempre acierta que uso para clavarle una flecha justo en el corazón de Kakeru que cayó al suelo inmóvil y desangrándose para después desaparecer en una cortina de humo.

- solo te quedan tres vidas.

Dijo Shikamaru fríamente. No podía perdonar a ese sujeto y simplemente apunto al cielo una flecha amarrilla la cual voló varios metros en dirección noroeste antes de desaparecer frente a Kakeru. Shikamaru, que había seguido a la flecha, vio como el cuerpo de Kakeru emitía una tenue luz azul.

- ni tu cerbatana, ni tu daga, ni tus flechas pueden lastimarme – dijo Kakeru viéndolo a los ojos

- entonces usare la espada.

Shikamaru sacó la espada y de un salto se acerco a Kakeru con intensiones de cortarlo en dos, pero el hombre mayor fácilmente esquivo el ataque. La energía que había robado de Shikamaru al parecer había aumentado sus habilidades para la pelea y su poder mágico.

Kakeru se coloco en una rama de un árbol y levanto sus manos al cielo provocando que el suelo se rompiera. Luego señaló a Shikamaru provocando que las rocas se dirigieran hacia él, pero estas fueron destruidas fácilmente con la espada.

Las gotas de lluvia que habían comenzado a caer del cielo con gran fuerza impedían ver claramente lo que sucedía, además de imposibilitar a Shikamaru a usar sus técnicas con la sombra o eso era lo que creía Kakeru, pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error.

Shikamaru dejo caer la espada aun lado y junto sus manos sobre su pecho haciendo que la oscuridad que invadía el lugar tomara forma y se lanzara contra Kakeru el cual aumento el brillo de su cuerpo para destruir las sombras, pero antes de que pudiera analizar la situación sintió que un peligro se acercaba por lo que dio un salto al suelo esquivando por muy poco la espada de Shikamaru el cual rápidamente giro para asestar un segundo golpe que estaba vez Kakeru no pudo evitar y que separo su cabeza de su cuerpo.

"_solo dos veces mas"_

Pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de percibir el chakra de su "tío". Sabia que ahora que le quedaban tan pocas vidas él no se iba a arriesgar, pero también noto que era un ser sumamente orgulloso que no podría resistirse a venir y atacarlo.

De pronto salieron de los arboles un total de 500 seres sin rostro. Shikamaru no se altero por la cantidad y simplemente se mordió un dedo provocando que la sangre saliera, la cual uso para dibujar en el aire un círculo que era atravesado por una línea vertical. Al hacer eso, la lluvia en esa zona se convirtió en estacas de hielo que atravesaron a los seres sin rostro destruyéndolos por completo.

No le estaba costando mucho esa pelea, pero no podía alargarla. El efecto secundario de estar tanto tiempo como el guerrero de la luna empeoraría con el tiempo. Coloco su mano derecha en el suelo haciendo que todos los arboles desparecieran y creando simultáneamente un campo de fuerza.

Observo los alrededores y sonrió al ver que Kakeru había quedado atrapado dentro de su trampa. Kakeru apareció un cetro con el cual comenzó a pelear contra la espada de Shikamaru. Era una batalla muy reñida donde ninguno de los dos cedía un solo milímetro y en donde el más leve error seria fatal.

Después de una intensa lucha la espada de Shikamaru desapareció, ya le habían advertido que eso sucedía cuando la usaba por mucho tiempo, pero sonrió al ver que había logrado destruir el cetro de Kakeru.

Al ver la situación en que se encontraba, Kakeru decidió hacer uso de la información que tenia sobre Shikamaru. Coloco sus brazos enfrente de él para después rotarlos formando un círculo el cual creció y reemplazo el campo de fuerza creado por Shikamaru.

- ya no puedes usar tus técnicas ninja, ni sacar otra arma sagrada o usar hechizos – dijo Kakeru mientras adoptaba una posición de batalla – esta pelea se decidirá con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Shikamaru no demoro en descubrir que había usado un conjuro de sellado y que en verdad no tenia mas opciones que pelear sin armas. Corrió hacia Kakeru intentando golpearlo en la cara, pero el esquivo el golpe mientras intentaba darle un rodillazo en el estomago que Shikamaru logro esquivar dando un salto hacia atrás, pero no tuvo tiempo de reponerse porque Kakeru intento patearlo por lo que solo pudo colocar sus brazos para minimizar el impacto del golpe que de todos modos fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarlo a volar hasta chocar contra el campo de fuerza.

Kakeru sonrió satisfecho creyendo que la fama del guerrero de la luna había sido exagerada, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al verlo levantarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Shikamaru se acerco corriendo con una gran velocidad logrando golpearlo en el estomago sin que se diera cuenta para después darle un puñetazo en el rostro seguido de una patada en la rodilla.

Los golpes eran cada vez mas fuertes y la velocidad con que Shikamaru se movía era mucho mas rápida que la de un ninja promedio haciendo dar a entender a Kakeru que su poder aumentaba con forme pasaba el tiempo.

Cuando finalmente tuvo un respiro Kakeru se alejo lo mas que pudo de Shikamaru para contemplar con una sonrisa como sus heridas sanaban solas y su energía aumentaba hasta ser aun mas grande que con la que había iniciado el combate. Eso lo noto Shikamaru que decidió no postergar por mas tiempo las cosas.

El combate cuerpo a cuerpo fue realmente intenso, incluso mas que las espadas y el hecho de que ambos parecían no verse muy afectados por las técnicas de su oponente daban a entender que la pelea no acabaría pronto.

….

* * *

Temari finalmente logro mover su cuerpo y lo primero que vio fue el cadáver de Toshio. Busco a Shikamaru, pero no lo encontró dentro de su rango visual. En ese momento escucho una explosión y decidió seguir el ruido. Escondida entre los arboles vio que se trataba de Kakeru peleando con Shikamaru el cual tenia una apariencia extraña.

"_¿Qué paso mientras no podía moverme?"_

Todo era algo confuso para Temari que veía impotente la pelea. Sabia que si intervenía lo único que haría seria empeorar las cosas para Shikamaru y en silencio deseo que todo saliera bien. Podía ver las manos lastimadas de Shikamaru y le preocupaba que estuviera usándolas de esa manera, él debía de estar sufriendo mucho. Cerró los ojos un momento, pero los abrió de golpe al oír una fuerte explosión.

…..

* * *

El conjuro que había puesto Kakeru cedió ante la energía que inconscientemente liberaba el cuerpo de ambos. Ahora que podían usar magia ninguno de los dos dudo en hacerla.

- ¡podre fin a todo con este ultimo golpe!

Grito Kakeru mientras colocaba enfrente de él sus manos que formaban un cuenco donde comenzó a acumular su energía. Shikamaru imito su gesto, tenia en mente solo una cosa y no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo.

La cantidad de poder que se acumulo en las manos de ambos fue creciendo provocando que la tierra temblara. Finalmente ambos arrojaron la energía que habían acumulado provocando que chocara. El que tuviera en su cuerpo mayor poder seria el que ganaría.

Al impactar las energías se produjo una fuerte luz que impedía ver lo que sucedía, pero cuando esta se disipo Kakeru cayó agotado al suelo mientras que Shikamaru se acercaba a él a paso lento. Kakeru había caído en una trampa, Shikamaru no había expulsado su poder como lo había hecho él, sino que adicionalmente había usado un conjuro que había drenado gran parte de la energía vital de Kakeru.

Incapaz de moverse y esperando el golpe final, Kakeru observo los ojos de Shikamaru que se quedo viéndolo un rato para después colocar una de sus manos en su pecho y otra en el de su tío

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto curioso Kakeru

- le pongo fin a varias cosas.

Shikamaru se concentró e hizo que volviera a su cuerpo la falsa energía perfecta para luego elevar sus manos al cielo mientras recitaba unas palabras que Kakeru conocía. La lluvia finalmente había cedido y sobre ellos apareció una brillante luz blanca, la verdadera energía perfecta.

Shikamaru coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Kakeru mientras seguía recitando un conjuro. La energía perfecta en ese momento entro al cuerpo de ambos. Shikamaru elevo su brazo derecho provocando que la tierra se levantara tal como lo había hecho en konoha y después de cortarse las venas de su mano derecha dejó que su sangre corriera por todo el altar de tierra.

Una vez que los preparativos estuvieron listos. Pasó su mano izquierda por la herida que se había hecho en la derecha sanándola por completo para después volver a colocar sus brazos en el pecho de Kakeru el cual no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo.

La energía perfecta de repente volvió al cielo a través del altar ensangrentado hasta convertirse en una nube de la cual comenzó a caer una lluvia dorada mientras que rayos verdes se extendía más allá de lo que estaba a la vista.

- estos rayos eliminaran la maldad, es imposible hacerlo por completo, pero sin duda limpiara gran parte de ella mientras que esta lluvia cae para sanar a las personas que por culpa del mal salieron lastimadas de una y otra forma - Fue toda la explicación que dio Shikamaru a Kakeru cuando la lluvia cedió y los rayos desaparecieron – ahora eliminare esa ley que condena a los hechiceros de esta tierra. No habrá más motivos para que las personas de Sora deban presentar esa prueba porque a partir de hoy esta tierra… recibirá la energía perfecta.

- para ello es necesario la energía catalizadora de al menos dos sacrificios, preferiblemente tres. Es obvio que eso soy yo, pero corres el riesgo de morir conmigo

- no me preocupa eso porque tengo un motivo por el cual vivir y ese es el que me da mi fuerza la cual impedirá que la energía perfecta me devore como lo hará contigo.

Diciendo eso la luz volvió a entrar en el cuerpo de ambos para pasar a la tierra que comenzó a brillar. Temari observaba todo si entender lo que sucedía y al sentir una mano sobre su hombro se sobresalto. Detrás de ella esta Toshio, ileso y solo hasta ese momento ella se dio cuenta de que la lluvia dorada había sanado sus heridas.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – pregunto Temari sin intentar ocultar su confusión

- no lo se.

Finalmente la luz desapareció dejando ver a Temari y Toshio el cuerpo inmóvil de Shikamaru y unos huesos que se suponen son Kakeru.

Sin pensarlo, Temari corrió a abrazar a Shikamaru que inconsciente. Retiro con una mano los cabellos oscuros de su rostro y se inclino para darle un beso mientras que lagrimas de preocupación corrían por su rostro, Shikamaru no se veía muy bien.

Toshio inmediatamente cedió la mitad de su energía a su hijo, pero no dio mucho resultado. Su pulso seguía siendo muy débil y apenas estaba respirando.

- llevémoslo a la aldea. los médicos sabrán que hacer – dijo Toshio a Temari intentado que no se notara su preocupación, sabia que las probabilidades de que volviera a despertar eran prácticamente nulas.

…

* * *

_**No me quedo como quería, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer. El próximo capitulo es (aunque me gaste 5000 palabras) el ultimo y he decido publicar el primer capitulo de una serie de fic que tengo en mente, pero que no tendrán continuación hasta que termine el resto de mis fic o tenga tiempo, espérenlos en el trascurso de este mes y el otro. **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Contrario a lo que dije, pensé que era mejor dividir el capitulo final en dos por una sencilla razón: si leer 3500 palabras a veces cansa 5000 lo harían mucho más…. **_

_**Si todo sale bien, en una semana saldré de vacaciones y eso significa… ¡capítulos diarios! (o al menos día por medio) de todas las historias que he dejado descuidadas y dos historias nuevas.**_

CAPITULO 20: ESCENAS QUE MARCAN LA DIFERENCIA. Parte 1

El sol comenzaba a salir y Temari no había dormido nada en dos noches seguidas, permanecía sentada al lado de Shikamaru esperando que despertara. Había estado a su lado desde que lo internaron y se negaba a separarse de él al menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

No podía creer lo que había pasado desde que Shikamaru se le declaro en Suna. Nada había salido muy bien y en esos momentos todo lo que podía hacer era esperar. Naomi había sobrevivido al atentando contra su vida gracias a lo que había hecho Shikamaru, pero su cuerpo también estaba débil por lo que estaba internada en ese mismo hospital. Mientras tanto Toshio había desaparecido de la aldea, se rumoraba que había ido a meditar a algún lugar y nadie quiso molestarlo sabiendo lo mal que se encontraba su familia.

Se levanto de la silla y caminó hacia la ventada desde donde podía observar toda la aldea la cual parecía estar de luto. Las únicas victimas en esta ocasión eran la sorakage y Shikamaru, o Eiji como ellos le decían, que con lo que hizo se convirtió en un héroe para toda Sora.

- y tu que no aspirabas a ser mas que un ninja promedio.

Le dijo Temari a Shikamaru esperando que le contestara, pero sabiendo en el fondo que eso no sucedería. Se acerco a su lado nuevamente insegura de que hacer, no quería abandonarlo y si no iba a Suna pronto sus hermanos se preocuparían.

- me iré por una par de días. se bueno y cuando regrese quiero verte despierto.

Diciendo eso le dio un beso en la frente y caminando lo más lento que podía fue a buscar a Tomoyo que era la encargada de llevarla a su aldea.

…..

* * *

U ruido agudo comenzaba a molestarlo. No podía ver nada y cuando trato de abrir los ojos se vio cegado por una brillante luz obligándolo a cerrarlos nuevamente por un momento. Cuando finalmente logro abrir los ojos, Shikamaru descubrió que estaba en el hospital y que el sonido que había escuchado era de la maquina que marcaba su ritmo cardiaco.

No recordaba de cómo había llegado a ese lugar o siquiera como término la pelea con Kakeru, pero supuso que si se encontraba en ese lugar todo debió de haber salido bien. Trato de sentarse sin conseguirlo debido a un fuerte dolor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Se sentía muy cansado y quería volver a dormir, lo único que se lo impedía eran sus deseos de volver a ver a Temari.

Podía escuchar a personas fuera de su ventana y cada vez que intentaba pensar en algo concreto sentía un mareo que detenía todo pensamiento. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar acostado que alguien viniera a verlo intentando permanecer despierto, pero esto ultimo no lo logro porque el cansancio finalmente lo venció volviéndolo a sumergir en un profundo sueño.

…

* * *

La felicidad que sentía Temari al oír por parte del cuerpo medico de Sora que Shikamaru había despertado era tan grande que sentía que podía volar en ese preciso momento. Quería verlo y estar a su lado para cuando volviera a despertar. Le habían explicado que solo podía permanecer consiente por muy poco tiempo y que era imposible saber cuando despertaba debido a que su cuerpo todavía estaba muy débil, pero que con el tiempo cada vez despertaría con mas frecuencia y por mas tiempo hasta que finalmente se recuperara por completo.

El tiempo parecía correr mas lento mientras intentaba mantener la compostura, pero cuando entro a su habitación y verlo en ese preciso ínstate abrir los ojos, no puedo aguantar mas la emoción y corrió a darle un abrazo.

- estas muy emotiva – dijo Shikamaru haciendo que Temari lo soltara- supongo que hice que te preocuparas mucho

- en realidad no tanto, deben ser ideas tuyas

- corriste a abrazarme. No niegues que me extrañaste que yo si te extrañe. Cada vez que despertaba esperaba que estuvieras presente y ahora se me acaba de cumplir mi deseo.

- pues… - Temari no sabia que decir o como comportarse. Había tantas cosas que quería hacer a su lado, pero que no podía debido a que estaban en un hospital por lo que se limito a sentarse en la misma silla donde había estado hace unos días - ¿sabes lo que le pasó mientras estabas dormido?

- no. estaba tan deseoso de verte que el resto del mundo dejo de importarme

- ¿te golpeaste la cabeza o que?

- si, fui victima del golpe del amor y de la desesperación de tu ausencia.

- creo que mejor busco a alguien para que te examine la cabeza que estas diciendo cosas que nunca espere que dijeras.

- yo nunca espere enamorarme de ti, ¿hay una cura para eso?

Temari pensaba decirle algo más cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido y por la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro pudo deducir lo que Shikamaru estaba tratando de hacer. Él quería recuperar el tiempo perdido y para ello le dijo todas esas cosas que normalmente no diría, o al menos con esa frecuencia.

…

* * *

Durante las dos semanas siguiente, Temari permaneció en el cuarto de Shikamaru y tenían cortas conversaciones en las cuales Shikamaru siempre la hacia reír o sonrojarse. Poco a poco su comportamiento fue volviendo a ser el de siempre al darse cuenta de que a ella no le gustaba que la elogiaran tanto y finalmente, cuando pasaron exactamente 20 días del ataque de Kakeru, los médicos le dieron el alta a Shikamaru.

Ambos habían decidido ir a ver a Naomi, a la cual le habían dado de alta 6 días antes y que debía de estar en su casa. Mientras caminaban por las calles de Sora, Temari disfrutaba ver como Shikamaru se sonrojaba cada vez que uno de los aldeanos le hacia una reverencia o le mostraban su agradecimiento por haber eliminado la ley que si bien era para protegerlos, a ninguno le agradaba del todo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al restaurante, Shikamaru llevo a Temari a la misma mesa donde él se había sentado al llegar a la aldea por primera vez y mientras esperaban que Naomi se desocupara comenzaron a comer los aperitivos que el lugar ofrecía de forma gratuita, al menos a ellos.

- si puedes pedir lo que sea gratis – comenzó a decir Temari en voz baja - ¿Por qué no pides la especialidad de la casa?

- no quiero abusar de su confianza.

- pero... ¿no es de tu mamá el restaurante?

- si lo es, pero siempre me llevan la cuenta después y no he visto que la anoten…. No quiero que me regalen comida

- eres un héroe mundialmente famoso, vete acostumbrando

- ¿de donde sacas eso? Aquí soy...

- ¿no te lo han dicho? Mientras estuve en Suna me entere de que ese conjuro que hiciste elimino a los más grandes criminales de todo el mundo. No tardaron las aldeas en hacer las respectivas averiguaciones y al darse cuenta de que eras tu…. Pues. – dijo mientras se cambiaba de puesto para colocarse al lado de Shikamaru -... no te extrañes de que al salir de Sora recibas muchas propuestas de trabajo en... digamos… todas las aldeas, incluyendo Suna. Deberías aceptar y así podríamos vivir juntos, según se el entrenamiento ya termino por lo que puedes irte de la aldea en este preciso instante.

- si, pero… eso sonaría a que los abandonara y no puedo hacer eso. Quiero estar contigo y me gustaría volver a ver a mis amigos, pero no puedo abandonarlos… no como lo hicieron mis otros padres.

- también pensaste eso de mi, Chouji y los otros, resultando que te equivocaste. Tal vez esto sea un malentendido como en esa ocasión…. En cuanto estés en condiciones nos iremos a konoha y hablaras con ellos para aclarar todo.

Lo hare… si prometes ir conmigo por el camino largo

- ¿los cuatro meses de viaje a pie? Shikamaru, pedí un permiso para poder estar aquí contigo, pero cuatro meses es mucho tiempo. Si lo hago eso significaría que mis próximas vacaciones serian dentro de unos… 5 años.

- en ese caso yo trabajo contigo para reducirlos a la mitad, pero yo quiero pasar ese tiempo a solas contigo. Viajando sin preocupaciones por los mas hermosos y emocionantes lugares. Hacer algo que hace una pareja normal al menos una vez en nuestras vidas. Compensar todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados por esta tontería y marcar un nuevo comienzo. Si hay algo que quedo demostrado aquí, es que tenemos que vivir el presente porque no sabremos lo que nos preparara el futuro.

- bueno… no suena tan mal eso de tomar unas vacaciones a tu lado. .. acepto, pero ya lo dijiste y no te puedes retratar. Tienes que ayudarme con mi trabajo.

El resto de la conversación paso a ser de temar triviales y después de una pequeña discusión, Temari logro conversar a Shikamaru de que ordenara algo por lo que cuando Naomi llego a verlos media hora después, la pareja había logrado disfrutar de lo que podría decirse era su primera cita.

- ¿Qué era lo que me querían decir? – dijo Naomi

- me voy de la aldea y no sabría decir por cuanto tiempo – respondió Shikamaru mirando la mesa algo avergonzado de abandonarla después de todo lo que había pasado, pero creyendo que lo mejor era tratar el tema de manera directa.

- mientras recuerdes venir a visitarme de vez en cuando no tengo problemas y mi esposo tampoco. Mientras estaba dormido él hizo esto para ti – dijo Naomi mientras le colocaba a Shikamaru una pulsera en su muñeca derecha – sirve para que te tele transportes sin problemas a venir a vernos... recuerden que quiero conocer a mis nietos y que me gustaría que fuera pronto. si se quieren ir esperen hasta mañana que la aldea ha decidió hacer una pequeña fiesta de despedida.

Tal y como lo había dicho Naomi, esa noche hubo una gran fiesta en toda la aldea para despedir al mas grande héroe que habían tenido. Todo eso no hizo más que incomodar a Shikamaru el cual no era capaz de recordar ni la mitad de las cosas por las cuales los aldeanos lo consideraban su héroe, e incluso llego a pensar que estaba exagerando.

Pero eso no le impidió disfrutar de la noche al lado de su novia con la que se la paso bailando, comiendo y hablando. Era una noche perfecta y solo entrada la madrugada fue que la pareja decidió irse para poder descansar para su viaje.

Fueron hasta el cuarto de Shikamaru donde simplemente se tiraron en la cama.

….

* * *

_**Dos meses después.**_

El viaje había sido una experiencia interesante. A Temari le resultaba divertido pasar de estar en un hermoso y paradisiaco lugar a estar corriendo por sus vidas en las más locas y aterradoras situaciones.

- creo que no pueden quejarse mis hermanos de que no he estado entrenando – dijo Temari mientras estaba recostada en un árbol acariciando la cabeza de Shikamaru que estaba en su piernas – nunca creí que esos animales corrieran tan rápido… pero valió la pena porque nos permitió estar en este hermoso prado.

- te dije que los lugares eran hermosos y emocionantes, aunque nada se compara con estar a tu lado. Eso es la experiencia más hermosa y algunas veces tenebrosa.

- vuelve a decir algo y te enfrentaras tu solo a esas cosas cuando nos vallamos de aquí, sin magia y sin las armas. Solo tú, tus sombras y esas cosas… por cierto, ¿vas a hablar con tus padres? Yo no creo que hayan tenido un hijo para reemplazarte

- durante todo el tiempo que viví con ellos ni una sola vez intentaron tener otro hijo y cuando fui a verlos tenían uno y esperaban un segundo. Además con lo que dijeron… ellos están mejor sin mi

- de todos modos quiero que lo intentes… el día de nuestra boda quiero ver a tus cuatro padres reunidos, eso no ha sucedido y creo que lo mejor es que los cinco se sienten a hablar

- creo que tienes razón en que deberíamos reunirnos todos y... ¡espera! ¿Cuál boda? – dijo Shikamaru mientras se sentada enfrente de Temari

- no dijiste tu que debíamos vivir el presente. Yo no veo problemas con eso, además no eras tu el que desde siempre quiso formar una familia

- si, pero no tan pronto. hay muchas cosas que hacer antes de llegar a ese punto

- yo te amo, tu me amas ¿Qué mas hay que ver?

- Temari…. El matrimonio es un gran paso en la vida de las personas y no puede tomarse a la ligera porque si se hace de esa manera por mucho amor que halla este matrimonio no funcionaria. Dejemos que las cosas fluyan y dentro de un par de años discutiremos sobre ese tema

- ¿Quién lo diría? Tu, que desde antes de que te conociera que pensabas en ser un hombre casado, ahora que se lo propongo te niegas

- bueno, la próxima vez yo seré quien te lo proponga

- y la próxima vez yo seré quien busque una escusa para posponerlo – dijo Temari mientras se levantaba – ya debemos seguir caminando, vamos por la mitad del camino aproximadamente y según el mapa nuestro siguiente punto de emoción estará del otro lado de esas montañas.

…

* * *

_**Dos meses después, Konoha.**_

Shikamaru estaba enfrente de la que durante su niñez fue su hogar. Temari se había quedado en Suna arreglando su obligatorio integro, aunque temporal, a las fuerzas militares de Suna y él tenia que ir después de hablar con sus padres.

Había alargado ese momento por varias horas, pero ahora que se encontraba enfrente de la puerta sabía que no había vuelta atrás. En el fondo temía que su suposición fuera verdad y prefería vivir en la remota posibilidad de que todo fuera un malentendido. En ese momento apareció Yoshino que al verlo no dudo en darle un abrazo y al sentir algo húmedo en su cuello, Shikamaru se sintió perdido porque nunca antes la había visto llorar.

Como guiado por una mano invisible entro en la casa y se sentó en la mesa en espera de que su padre viniera. Mientras esperaba vio al pequeño que debió ser el que estaba en la cuna la noche que se había escabullido, ahora que lo veía se daba cuenta de las grandes diferencias que habían entre ambos, que sin bien cualquiera diría que no son notorias para él eran importantes.

Se sentía fuera de lugar y sintió el fuerte deseo de irse, pero cuando se levanto y dio la vuelta vio a sus padres en la puerta que lo miraban con tristeza impidiéndole dar un paso o siquiera pronuncia una palabra. No sabia porque, pero se sentía como si él fuera el que había hecho algo malo.

- fue un error en venir aquí

dijo en un susurro para si mismo, pero sus palabras llegaron a oídos de Shikaku que inmediatamente se acerco a él y colocándole las manos en los hombros le dijo:

- perdóname.

* * *

_**Que les pareció? **_


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21: ESCENAS QUE MARCAN LA DIFERENCIA. Parte 2

Al oír a su padre pidiendo perdón Shikamaru no sabia que hacer, pero ese sentimiento de inseguridad fue rápidamente reemplazado por ira. De un golpe quitó la mano de quien solía ser su padre antes de intentar irse, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta descubrió que no podía moverse.

- yo solo vine porque Temari me lo pidió. – dijo Shikamaru mientras se liberaba de la técnica de posesión de sombras de su padre - ¿crees que simplemente pidiendo perdón voy a olvidarme de todo? Ustedes me ocultaron que no eran mis verdaderos padres y eso los hace responsables de todo lo malo que paso debido a eso… además… yo los escuche a ustedes hace unos meses, escuche claramente como decían que se alegraban de haberse deshecho de mi y la verdad a mi me da igual lo que ustedes piensen… ya hay testigos que le confirmaran a Temari que si vine a verlos, no deseo escucharlos y mucho menos quiero que me digan mas mentiras…. Ustedes… ustedes… ¡los odio! Y ya no tengo nada más que decirles, después de todo ya consiguieron un reemplazo para mi o mejor dicho dos.

Después de decir eso Shikamaru se fue de la casa y comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegó a una de las zonas de entrenamiento. Se escondió detrás de un árbol sintiendo una gran presión en su pecho. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por sus padres era mucho más fuerte de lo que creía, pero en el fondo sabia que no era verdad que los odiaba. Estaba molesto por las mentiras que le dijeron y por el hecho de que simplemente lo reemplazaron, quizás mas molesto de lo que al principio creyó, pero eso no significaba que los odiara. Él entendía que era normal que quisieran seguir con su vida, pero aun así…

En ese momento escuchó que alguien se acercaba y al voltear un poco su rostro vio quien era el que se acercaba para después desviar su mirada a otro lado, dispuesto a fingir que no había nadie. Por su parte, Shikaku se sentó al lado de su hijo sin decir nada. Entendía que él estuviera molesto y si quería que las cosas salieran bien tenia que ir despacio.

- ¿Qué fue exactamente eso que dije que hizo que me odiaras? – dijo Shikaku después de un par de minutos en silencio – dijiste que habías venido a nuestra casa y había dicho que estaba feliz de que te fueras… eso no es verdad y si me dices que fue lo que oíste te darás cuenta de que hay una explicación.

Shikamaru dudo un momento sobre si debía o no decirle, pero como no tenia nada que perder le repitió palabra por palabra lo que había ocurrido hace ya tanto tiempo y que su mente recordaba hasta el más mínimo detalle. Shikaku escuchaba todo en silencio y cuando Shikamaru termino de hablar se dio cuenta de que no podía culpar a Shikamaru por decir que los odiaba porque le había dado motivos.

- ¿Cómo explicas eso? Mas claro no podría estar el mensaje – dijo Shikamaru algo molesto y sin saber que era lo que le impedía irse de ese lugar cuando no quería estar ahí.

- no nos referíamos a ti, sino a un gato…

- ¿quieres que te crea eso?

- no estoy mintiendo... Se que cometí un error al ocultarte la verdad sobre que eras adoptado, pero debido a las circunstancias pensé que era lo mejor ¿un niño amnésico caminando solo? ¿Qué hubieras hecho tu? Lo primero que pensé era que debía protegerte de algo y para hacerlo debía ocultarte la verdad. también te pido perdón por la forma en que te enteraste de todo esto, pero creí que de esa manera seria mas fácil para ti.

- pues creíste mal – dijo Shikamaru al borde de las lágrimas. No quería llorar, no tenia motivos para hacerlo, pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera

- ya me di cuenta de que cometí un error y por favor, deja de pensar que te buscábamos un reemplazo. Si antes no habíamos intentado tener hijos fue porque….

- ¿Por qué que? También buscaras una excusa para esto.

- Shikamaru, yo soy estéril y si Yoshino quedo embarazada fue porque me sometí de voluntario en una operación para curar la esterilidad.

- eres el peor mentiroso del mundo.

Dijo Shikamaru mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a irse, pero Shikaku lo detuvo dándole un fuerte abrazo que lo tomó desprevenido. Se sentía tan bien ese abrazo que Shikamaru no protesto ni intento deshacerse de él y prefirió quedarse en esa posición hasta que se sintió mas calmado

- ¿me perdonas por ser tan tonto? – pregunto Shikaku en casi un susurro

- creo que si.

….

* * *

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que se reconcilio con sus padres y Shikamaru no había perdido el contacto con ninguno de los cuatro. Desde que estaba en Suna siempre les escribía una carta semanal, siempre obligado por sus madres. Por otro lado, disfrutaba vivir al lado de Temari y no podía esperar para poder casarse con ella. Puede que él había sido el que se negara, pero la verdad era que se moría por estar el resto de su vida a su lado y el único motivo por el cual no lo hacia era… era….

"_¿Por qué no me he casado con Temari?... cierto, esa cosa que le dije y de la cual solo recuerdo la mitad…. Creó que… le daré… una sorpresa… cuando… menos se lo espere"_

Pensó Shikamaru mientras terminaba de alistar la cena y comenzaba a poner la mesa para dos personas. Ahora que vivían juntos, solos, en su propia casa se había ofrecido a ser quien cocinara para ella y sinceramente ya no veía el apuro de casarse porque para él era como si ya lo estuvieran.

….

* * *

Temari observaba el vacio cielo de Suna. Para variar no había una sola nube, pero era mucho más entretenido que ver solo el montón de arena que se dejaba llevar por el viento y que cuando se le daba la gana destruía casas.

El motivo por el cual estaba tan aburrida y de mal humor tenía nombre propio: Nara Shikamaru o Mikolo Eiji. En ese punto ya no sabía quien de los dos era. No era que la personalidad de Shikamaru hubiera cambiado o algo por el estilo, pero la verdad por culpa de ser un Mikolo las cosas entre ellos se habían complicado.

Cuando empezaron a vivir junto todo era perfecto y le daba igual si estuvieran o no casados, pero de repente las personas empezaron a interesarse mas por eso del guerrero de la luna, los hechiceros y las armas sagradas hasta el punto que desde hace una semana, justo dos meses desde que habían estado viviendo juntos, llegaron en total 215 PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO, todas de mujeres ricas e influyentes que deseaban estar con Shikamaru. Había estado con ellas personalmente y se dio cuenta de que todas eran mucho más bonitas, mas listas y, a pesar de que no quisiera reconocerlo, mucho mejores que ella en más aspectos de los que mencionaría.

Entre ellas estaban las hijas de los señores feudales de todas las grandes naciones ninja, por no mencionar a miembros de clanes de importancia a nivel mundial…. Shikamaru seguía teniendo relación con konoha aunque ahora era temporalmente ninja de Suna, pero lo importante aquí era que los concejos de ambas aldeas estaban presionando a Shikamaru para que eligiera a una de las candidatas.

A pesar de que sabia que Shikamaru no la traicionaría, no podía evitar molestarse al ver como todos parecían estar mas interesados en el beneficio militar que en sus emociones y obligaban a Shikamaru a tener hasta 10 citas diarias con todas esas mujeres… ahora, si lograba verlo por mas de 5 minutos podría considerarlo un milagro.

"_Al parecer la única forma en que me permitan estar con Shikamaru será que llene el formulario y prepare todo para mostrarme como una de las… posibles candidatas… esperaba no tener que hacer esto, pero si no lo hago, podrían pasar meses antes de que me permitan estar con él y todo por ese estúpido protocolo que dice que o se elije entre una de las candidatas o se tiene que salir con todas antes de poder elegir a una que no este entre la lista… "_

…

* * *

Shikamaru lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era dormir. Estaba cansado de todas esas citas obligadas, pero por mas que intentaba negarse no podía sin terminar ofendiendo a quien sabe cuantas personas.

Se encontraba en un balcón de un restaurante en espera de la que seria su próxima cita. Nunca se molestaba en averiguar de quien se tratara y simplemente esperaba a que viniera. Él ya tenia decidido con quien se iba a casar por lo que no veía el asunto a todo esto.

"_quizás debí aceptar la propuesta de Temari y me hubiera ahorrado todo esto…. Por suerte esta es la ultima cita del día de hoy"_

Pensó cuando escuchó que anunciaban el nombre de su cita y al oírlo no pudo evitar darse le vuelta de la sorpresa

- ¿Temari?

- ser la hermana del quinto kazekage y la hija del cuarto tiene sus ventajas… - dijo Temari mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un rápido beso – ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que pudimos estar a solas… y ahora no tienes mas opción que, al finalizar la cita, anuncies que nos casaremos o tendrás que soportar a las ciento y algo que faltan para de todos modos elegirme a mi.

- tienes un buen punto. Si van a hacer un matrimonio arreglado que mejor que hacerlo con la persona que amo

- espera… ¿matrimonio arreglado? ¿piensas hacer nuestra boda por conveniencia para la aldea y no por amor?

- si, de esa manera ellos pagan y yo no tengo que preocuparme de molestos detalles… además esta prohíbo hacer que en una misma familia se hagan dos matrimonios arreglados por lo que nuestros hijos no tendrán que pasar por esto… ¿podrías sacrificarte y dejar que otro organice la mas maravillosa boda con el fin de que nuestros hijos puedan casarse con quien quieran?

- no lo se, el estrés, el estar pendiente del mas mínimo detalle… no se si pueda sacrificar eso por una sencillamente espectacular boda gratis – dijo Temari antes de dar un fingido suspiro – pero todo sea por este hijo que llevo dentro de mi

- ¡¿Qué? – grito Shikamaru al oír a Temari - ¿estas embarazada?

- no, pero es un problema muy fácil de arreglar.

- pues lamento decirte que, un inciso típico en los arreglos matrimoniales, es que el bebé tiene que esperar al segundo año de matrimonio y después de demostrar que se es apto para esa responsabilidad.

- ya lo se, naci aquí ¿lo olvidaste? Ahora dejémonos de llenar la mente de todas estas molestas y angustiosas preocupaciones… si estamos obligados a estar aquí debemos aprovecharlo ¿no?

- lamentablemente, durante las próximas tres horas, estaremos encerrados en el balcón del mas lujoso hotel de todo el país del viento sin nada mas que hacer que disfrutar de todos esos ricos manjares gratuitos que hay para nosotros y soportar nuestra compañía mutua.

Después de decir eso ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar un ataque de risa y, para darle un toque diferente a la noche, siguieron "amargándose" la vida y "lamentándose" por tener que estar en ese lugar.

….

* * *

_**EL FIN.**_

_**Originalmente era mas largo, pero me di cuenta que no se hacer una boda en los novios estén felices por ser obligados a casarse… quizás mas adelante le agregue el mini capitulo final de la boda o haga una secuela de cuando tengas hijos… aun no lo he decidido.**_

_**Nos vemos mañana, espero, en "mas allá de toda compresión"**_


End file.
